Naruto Kiryoku
by elfdrummer512
Summary: Naruto is taken by akatsuki and becomes a prisoner. Naruto finds out about his family. The Konoha nin rush to save their friend,& find new allies,& fight a greater evil than they ever expected. Rated M for violence,death,& language,parings will come soon
1. Chapter 1

Masashi Kishimotos owns all characters and I have no rights to them.

(Note from the writer: When words in this text style it's the words of the Kyuubi (and other bijuu), inner Sakura, Zetsu's black side. When a line of ---- is in place the scene has changed along with characters.)

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch1

Naruto vs. Pein

"Well Naruto it's been fun, but time for us to finish this up, the other akatsuki are becoming impatient." said Pein.

Naruto was in terrible pain from the fight. Even with his new sage powers Pein was still a big challenge. He looked at the other akatsuki members blocking Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai from interfering in the fight. He only hoped that they would be ok until he was able to help them after he defeats Pein.

"This isn't over Pein. Ill never give up, especially to you." Naruto said

Pein just looked down at the ground, then back up at Naruto, he tried during the whole fight not to use too much power so he didn't kill him, but it looked like he would have to take his power up a notch in order to win.

"If that's how you feel. This would have been a lot easier if you just cooperated." replied Pein.

Pein took a stance, and just stood there, and soon after the same dark pigments around Naruto's eyes appeared on Peins eyes as well.

"He can use sage techniques to?" Naruto thought to himself

He then made a sequence of hand signs so fast even Kakashi couldn't read them with his sharingan eye. Sakura started worrying about Naruto more than usual. She always knew Naruto pushed himself more than anyone, but she thought this could actually kill him even if he did win.

"Naruto you know how to win. We all know you have the power to beat him within you. So just use it, and win already." said Madara.

"What does he mean?" Naruto thought.

He started thinking about it for a minute.

"What could it be? I have the power within myself….The Kyuubi." Naruto thought.

He knew what Madara said was true, if he used its power it would be a lot easier to defeat Pein.

"No. Ill beat him on my own." Naruto said to himself.

"Alright then if you won't show your true power then Ill make you. Pein force him to use the Kyuubi. Do whatever it takes." ordered Madara.

Pein nodded to Madara then summoned one of his other bodies, and used it to perform a summoning technique to bring a stone golem from the ground. The golem grabbed Naruto arms from behind his back, and picked him off the ground so Naruto wouldn't be able to fight back. Pein was just standing in the same position as if he were waiting for something to happen. Everyone around him except for the other akatsuki members were trying to figure out what was going on, then all the sudden it started raining. Everyone was confused about the sudden weather change.

"Yamato was it suppose to rain today" asked Sakura.

"Not that I'm aware of, it's the middle of the summer, but it is possible." Yamato replied.

"No, this is one of Pein's strongest jutsus. No matter how hard anyone tries they can't escape it." said Madara.

The rain started pouring down slowly all around the field. It didn't seem like much at first, but it started to pour faster, and harder as time went by.

"Rain Needle Jutsu" Pein said.

He then pointed at Naruto, and the rain started to charge at Naruto, and hit him like one thousand needles. Pein made the needles stop, so Naruto could recover for a minute, after all he didn't want to kill him. Naruto was one of the main requirements for his final plan. He saw that Naruto was still weak, and needed to recover quicker, so he released the stone golem, and Naruto was free. Naruto fell to the ground when released, it took him a minute to get back up, but he took a stance, and got back into his sage form just like Pein. When he took sage form he was able to recover quicker, he was still in some pain, and not fully recovered, but he was able to fight. The rain continued at the same rate, and Pein sent another assault of rain needles at Naruto. Everyone could see he was in agony from the fight. Naruto tried to avoid the needles, but as Madara said before it was impossible to avoid, he accepted that he could get away from the rain needles, so he decided to fight back. After begin hit by another assault of rain needles, he used his most famous jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu." said Naruto.

Naruto made three more clones of himself, and began to use his Rasenshuriken. One of Narutos clones stepped in between him, his other clones, and Pein, while the other three made the rasengan in Narutos hand. Pein just stood there in the same spot as if it were nothing to him, Naruto finished the Rasenshuriken and was ready to launch it at Pein. He released his other clone so he would have full power. Pein was still just standing there waiting for Naruto to attack. Naruto ran up to Pein then just stopped in his tracks; everyone was confused for a minute wondering why he stopped. Naruto then threw the rasengan at Pein. Pein saw the rasengan coming, but didn't move out of the way, he wanted to fight Naruto at his best, and he knew this was one of his best jutsus.

"So this is the jutsu that killed Kakazu." Pein thought to himself.

Pein still wait to be hit he wanted to see how powerful of a jutsu Naruto could create, and in no time he got his wish, the rasengan hit Pein directly. A good bit of dust rose from the ground, and no one could see Pein or anything for that matter.

"You did it Naruto." yelled Sakura.

"Don't be so sure, Pein has the power of a god. He's never lost a fight, and can't be killed. He only wanted to see how powerful the jutsu was." Konan said to Sakura.

"How would you know that? Naruto used that same attack on another akatsuki member, and it killed him, and we just saw Narutos rasengan destroy Pein." replied Sakura.

"Look up at the battle field." Konan said.

The dust dissipated, and Pein was still in the same position he was before.

"There's no way. That's Narutos best attack, and he only has a few scratches on him, and his cloak was ripped up." Sakura said.

"I told you Pein has the power of a god. He only wanted to feel to full strength of Naruto's attack, its something he does in every fight, he wants to be attacked with their full power; otherwise he feels it was a wasted fight. He is the strongest ninja in the world, after all his ancestors created the ninja world." replied Konan.

"What do you mean created the ninja world?" asked Sakura.

"Peins ancestors shaped the world as we see it. Every jutsu, attack, stance, blood limit originated from his family. Pein is the only ninja in the world that can master every jutsu. That is why no one can win against him." Konan replied.

Naruto was exhausted from that last attack, he didn't know if he could keep fighting, but he knew he had to. Pein just stood there still; he whipped some dirt off his shoulder, then took his akatsuki cloak off, then his fishnet shirt off as well. Everyone saw he had several scars from many fight before this one, as well as many more piercings. He had an X shaped scar on the left side of his torso, three slash marks across his stomach that some people assumed he got from Hidan's scythe, many down his arms, and back, he also had his nipples, collar bone, hips, the middle of the X scar, ten along his arms, the back of his neck three times, seven down his back going over top his spine, and his navel three times all pierced.

"Is this guy that crazy? Why would anyone want that much metal in their body? That has to hurt." Naruto thought to himself.

"I guess Ill end this now. You were one of the stronger opponents I've fought, even Jiraiya didn't put up this good of a fight, so I give you my respect, but I will use an attack you're very familiar with to defeat you." said Pein to Naruto.

Pein opened his right hand to the side of his waist, and started to focus his chakra into it. Naruto looked at it and saw chakra swirling in the palm of his hand.

"Pein also knows how to use the rasengan?!" Naruto thought to himself.

"This is bad." said Kakashi.

"How so?" asked Sai.

"He's going to use the rasengan on Naruto. He's too weak to take an attack like that from an opponent that strong, and in sage form to, that just makes this ten times worse." Kakashi replied.

Naruto decided to make this an even fight.

"Shadow clone jutsu." said Naruto.

Naruto made another clone of himself to make his own rasengan to match Pein's. Naruto and his clone started swirling the same kind of chakra in his hand. Pein saw this, and was interested in what would happen when the two rasengans collided.

"Impressive Naruto, but my rasengan is much different from yours." said Pein.

Pein focused more chakra in the rasengan he had. Naruto looked down at Peins rasengan, and saw it changed from a sphere to a ring of wind chakra. He kept his eyes on Pein's hand, and saw what looked like water chakra forming his hand with the wind, and then the water chakra turned into a ring, and swirled with the wind. Confused, Naruto was trying to focus his energy on his rasengan while trying to find out what was different about their attacks. It looked like earth element was forming with the other to, and then formed that into a ring. The three elements were swirling faster as a new one was added. Naruto made his rasengan bigger than before, and Pein just made a ring of lightning to go with the other three elements.

"This really was a battle worth watching. My most powerful ninja vs. Konohas strongest. The only thing that would make it better is if that damn kid would use the Kyuubi. Oh well soon I will be more powerful than any ninja who ever lived." Madara thought to himself

Both Naruto and Pein were still concentrating on their rasengans, Pein was finishing turning the fire sphere into a ring with the other elements, and Naruto was filling his up with as much chakra as he could. The ring on fire chakra was formed; Naruto saw that Peins rasengan was finally complete.

"So you can use all five chakra elements. I always thought that was impossible for one person to do, but you put them all into a rasengan. Ill admit it's very impressive, but your rasengan is finished by putting all five elements into it, but since you have all five elements in it you can't focus on each element enough to make them stronger like mine. " Naruto said.

"Who said it was finished?" asked Pein.

Kakashi got a deathly look in his eyes when he heard Pein say that.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" asked Yamato.

"No this can't be. NARUTO GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked over at Kakshi, and saw the fear in his eyes.

"NARUTO RUN, YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THIS ATTACK" Kakashi yelled.

"There is one way you will survive Naruto." said Madara.

Naruto knew what Madara wanted, but wouldn't give in to it. He then looked at Pein and saw he was still focusing on his rasengan. Naruto was almost finished with his, when he saw another sphere appear in Peins hand. He never seen chakra like this it was white, and glowed very bright. Naruto couldn't look away from the chakra as if formed into a ring, and swirled with the other elements.

"Kakashi sense what kind of chakra is that?" asked Sakura.

"Its spirit chakra. The rarest of all chakra forms, and the most powerful of all the chakra elements. Only a handful of people have ever mastered it before, and most died trying"

"What does that mean?" asked Sai.

"It means Madara is right. Naruto has to use the Kyuubi to even survive this next attack." replied Kakashi.

Naruto could see the power Pein's rasengan was giving off, his own was strong, but it was nowhere near the power compassity of Pein's.

"Naruto, you have to use the Kyuubi. It's the only for you to win." said Kakashi.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Its ok, if it gets out of hand Yamato will take over." said Kakashi.

'Should I. If I do I might end up hurting people I care about, but if I don't they might die, I will die as well, and akatsuki will win. What do I do?' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto looked over at Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi he saw they were all restrained by Madara, the he looked at Sakura, and saw Konan had her occupied as well, then thought about what Sasuke had become, all because he couldn't bring him back to the village.

"I've lost Sasuke, I won't lose anyone else." Naruto thought

He now knew what needed to be done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha, so you've come back to me for power. I knew you would." said the Kyuubi.

"Cut the bullshit. You know I need your power, and I need more than I've ever had before." Naruto said

"I'll lend you enough, but I get to be in control as well." Kyuubi said

"NO!" shouted Naruto.

"Then you don't get any chakra, and you'll fail yet again." Kyuubi said.

"That's why you're going to give me enough chakra to go up to eight tails, and keep me in full control." Naruto said.

"And why would I do that?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because you forget I control my body when I don't use your chakra, and if you don't give me any Ill shut my rasengan off, and throw myself into Pein's rasengan. Then we both die." Naruto said

"You're bluffing." Kyuubi said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto.

"Because you wont let anyone get hurt, and if you die there's no way to be sure that they'll live." Kyuubi said.

"True, but your forgetting something else." Naruto say with a sinister laugh.

"And what would that be?" Kyuubi asked.

"If we both die then akatsuki's plan will fail. You wont exist and the world will be safe. And I can see to it that it happens." Naruto said.

The Kyuubi knew everything Naruto said was true, and he wasn't ready to die. For the first time since he was sealed he might have to listen to his master.

"Your choice Kyuubi, either you give me what I want, or we both die." Naruto said aggressively.

"Very cleaver Naruto. In my eyes we are now at a neutral friendship. I will give you what you want." Kyuubi said

"And it better stay that way, otherwise I will kill us." Naruto threatened.

Naruto disappeared from the chamber and the Kyuubi was alone.

"That boy impresses me more and more every day. I'm even more impressed that he meant that threat. I know one day he will see things my way." Kyuubi said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cursed seal was released. As soon as it was Naruto grew fangs on both the top, and bottom of his mouth, he grew claws on both hands, his eyes turned into the Kyuubi's eyes, and all around him the demon foxs cloak flowed over his body, and sprouted eight chakra tails. Everyone was amazed to see Naruto at this level of power.

"He did it, he actually did it. Naruto is finally able to control the Kyuubi completely." said Sakura to herself.

"Yes, the Kyuubi, the true power of Naruto." thought Madara.

Narutos rasengan glowed blood red, and grew the bladed sections of Narutos Rasenshuriken. Pein cracked a smile, and then they both lunged at each other to attack. They both reached each other, and hit both rasengans at one another. A giant bright light appeared where the two attacked each other. Everyone except for Pein, and Naruto were blinded by the light. They just stared at each other inside the light. Naruto remembered this moment when him and Sasuke had their first fight at the Valley of End. The light dissipated, and both warriors were injured, but still standing.

"What power. I knew the Kyuubi was strong, but I never dreamed it would be this strong." Madara thought.

Pein and Naruto were both out of breath, but both knew the fight wasn't over yet. Naruto still had control over the Kyuubi, and decided to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Shadow clone jutsu." said Naruto.

Naruto made fifty shadow clones, and decided to send them all on an attack to Pein. First he sent only ten of them at Pein, he saw this attack head on, and summoned his other bodies to fight beside him. All six of Pein's bodies went to attack Naruto's clones, the clones had the power of Narutos sage abilities, and the chakra of the Kyuubi, but it still wasn't enough to defeat Peins bodies since they had the rin'nengan, and sage powers as well they were about even in this fight.

"Your friend is truly skilled. I've never seen Pein struggle in any fight before this one." said Konan to Sakura.

Sakura watched the fight, and had a feeling it end with Naruto winning, but even if he beats Pein, there's still Madara and Konan. She never worried for anyone as much as she did at this moment. The fight continued on, many of Naruto's shadow clones were destroyed; he didn't want to use up to much energy to make more. Finally a group of clones destroyed of Pein's bodies. The other five bodies however destroyed the clones that killed the body shortly after. Pein's main body walked up to the dead body to look at the damage, then at Naruto.

"You truly are a great ninja Naruto. However you forgot a huge detail about the field." said Pein.

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Naruto.

"Its still raining." replied Pein.

Naruto looked around him, and saw that it was. He wondered how he could have been so careless, this meant Pein had the advantage, and he knew Pein wouldn't hesitate to use it.

"Damn, how could I forget that?" Naruto thought.

"Now you will feel my power at its fullest." said Pein.

All of Pein's bodies got in the same stance, and waited. One of the bodies stepped forward and summoned the King of Hell, the body was eaten, then the summon opened its mouth and the body walked out completely revived. The revived body took his place in line with the other Pein's, and took stance, and aimed the rain needles at Naruto, and his clones. The rest of Naurto's clones were destroyed by the rain, and Naruto was left standing. He got into position to make another rasengan, but the demon foxs cloak started to fade away.

"Damnit." said Naruto.

The cloak was gone, but Naruto wasn't going to give up yet. He continued to take his stance, and tried to make his rasengan.

"Poor boy, he never did learn how or when to give up. Pein finish him off, we don't have anymore time to waste." said Madara.

Pein and his bodies took their stance, and aim at Naruto.

"NARUTO RUN!!" yelled Sakura.

"There's nowhere he can run. His attack is impossible to avoid." said Konan.

Sakura couldn't stand to see Naruto get hurt more than he was, so she tried to go help him, but Konan got in the way again, and continued to hold her back. Sakura fought back, but Konan was still more than a match for her. Pein and his bodies made it rain harder, and faster than before, and shot the rain needles back at Naruto. Naruto was hit directly by at least one thousand more rain needles. When Pein made the rain stop he saw that Naruto was in so much pain from the last two assaults that he couldn't fight back. He fell to his knees, then on his stomach. He tried to get up but was too injured, and drained from the fight that he couldn't, he continued to try and get up, but he still couldn't. He looked at Sakura, and saw how she tried to help, he saw Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato fight to save him, but the akatsuki members were to strong even for them.

"Sakura…..I'm sorry." Naruto said just before passing out from exhaustion, and injuries.

Everyone just looked at him on the ground. Naruto has never lost a battle like this. Everyone knew Pein had to be stronger than any opponent any of the villagers ever fought; everyone knew Narutos strength and jutsu levels were beyond kage levels. Pein walked up to his body, and checked his pulse then looked back at Madara.

"He's still alive" said Pein.

"Good. Come out Zetsu." said Madara

Out from the ground next to Narutos unconscious body came a person with a Venus fly trap around his body. The fly trap opened, and Zetsu looked down at Naruto's body then at Madara.

"So this is the nine tails host?" asked white Zetsu.

"Yes. Take him to the woodland base. We'll be there shortly." replied Madara.

Zetsu picked Naruto up, threw him over his shoulder, and started to submerge back into the ground. Sakura broke free from Konans grip, and ran up to Zetsu to try to take Naruto back. Pein saw this, and summoned all five of his other bodies to surround her.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled.

She used all the strength she had to try to break free from Pein's bodies, but she wasn't able to budge. All she could do is watch Zetsu take him away. She was in tears from it. She hadn't been like this since Sasuke left the village.

"First Sasuke, now Naruto. I've lost both of them." she thought.

Zetsu was finally fused with the ground, and Pein's bodies released Sakura, and five of the bodies disappeared. Sakura fell to the ground on her hands and knees crying. Not understanding why the Fourth Hokage picked Naruto to be the host of the nine tailed fox, why it couldn't be someone else. She remembered the first day she met Naruto, when they were put on the same team, all the missions they went on, them saving Gaara from akatsuki, all the up till now.

"Pein, Konan, we must go. We still have to extract both the eight, and nine tailed beasts from their hosts." Madara ordered.

Pein jumped up into the trees with Madara, and started at the woodland base to perform the extraction. Sakura got off the ground, and looked up at the trees, and saw Konan staring back at her. At first she thought she was just seeing things, but she saw her run in the same direction as Pein, and Madara, and she was certain that it was real. Sakura started to run after them, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"What the hell are you doing? We have to go after them." She said

"We cant go after them without a plan Sakura. We don't want to be careless with them." Kakashi replied back.

"Hes right, if we go without a plan then they've already won." said Yamato.

Sakura just looked at the two of them.

"They took out Naruto with just one ninja, you couldn't break free from another ninja, and the three of use were held back by just one as well, not to mention they have more at their base. We can't make any wasted moves or we all might die." Kakashi said.

Sakura was enraged, but knew they were right.

"The akatsuki were able to take out Naruto and recruit Sasuke. So we can't treat this like any other mission. This would be considered an S ranked mission, and we'll need more people if we're going to do it right. Pein never wasted a move during that fight, he had the advantage the whole time, and the rin'nengan eyes which makes him the most dangerous person we can run into." Kakashi said.

"What about Madara? He's the leader shouldn't he be the biggest threat?" asked Sai

"Normally yes, but he isn't as big as Pein would be. Madara has the eternal mangekyo sharingan, but the rin'nengan is ten times more powerful than any form of sharingan." Kakashi replied.

"Please, we have to bring him back." said Sakura.

Kakashi looked at her, and saw more sadness in her eyes now then when Sauske left the village.

"We will bring him back. First we have to let Hokage know, gather more people to help, and form a plan." replied Kakashi.

They rushed to Hokages office in hope to get some people to help them with their mission. Sakura was trying to get there as fast she could, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to Naruto now.


	2. Chapter 2

Masashi Kishimotos owns all characters and I have no rights to them.

(Note from the writer: When words in this text style it's the words of the Kyuubi (and other bijuu), inner Sakura, Zetsu's black side. When a line of ---- is in place the scene has changed along with characters.)

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch2

The Plan

Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato arrived at Hokages home to inform her of what happened, and that they needed to form a team to get Naruto back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AKATSUKI GOT NARUTO!!" yelled Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade was so outraged that akatsuki had Naruto that she broke her desk, bookshelf, and threw her chair out of the window. Sakura, Yamato and Sai started shaking a bit when they saw her rage come out, but Kakashi was keeping cool to show he was confident things would be ok.

"When akatsuki came they knew exactly what they were doing, there wasn't a second wasted to get him, and that was our mistake for under estimating them from the start. We need a team to get Naruto back saftely." replied Kakashi.

"How do you expect to do that if you lost him in the first place?! Now they have all nine bijuu, and once they harness their power everyone in the world will be in danger." said Tsunade

"Well Naruto left their most powerful ninja in rough shape, and he's the one needed to extract the bijuu. So he will need time to rest in order to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto, and the eight tailed beast from the host as well. Both will buy us some time." replied Kakashi.

"Even so that doesn't mean we have much time to stop them. Do you even know where to look for them?" said Tsunade.

"We will as soon as they stop moving." said Kakashi.

Everyone in the room froze at what he said.

"Explain." said Tsunade.

"I placed a tracking device on Madara's cloak. Its one I made myself, I was hoping to have more time to test it, but it seemed like then was the best time to use it." replied Kakashi.

"Kakashi you sly bastard." thought Gai to himself while trying not to be noticed outside Tsunade's window.

"We're also going to need the best trackers in the village in order to pull this off." said Yamato.

Everyone in the room just looked at Yamato like he was an idiot.

"I just think it would be better if we had more to rely on than that a tracking device that you don't even know if it works or not." Yamato

"In that case Ill help to." said a voice from behind.

Everyone turned to see who it was, and saw someone who they haven't seen in a long time.

"Gaara." said Sakura

"Kazekage. What do we owe the pleasure." said Tsunade.

"I was here to ask a favor of the village, but now I've got something else in mind." said Gaara

"And what would that be?" asked "Tsunade.

"I'm just going to get to the point. I want to help save Naruto." Gaara said.

"But who's going to keep track of the sand village?" asked Sakura.

"The sand village is fine right now, and Temari, and Kankuro will manage while I'm gone." he replied.

"Are you sure? These akatsuki are far more skilled than the one that you came in contact with, you may not come out of this mission alive." said Kakashi.

"Maybe so, but Naruto risked his life to save me from them, and the darkness that consumed me. I'm forever in his debt. This will be me showing my gratitude." replied Gaara.

"Ok then, Ill round up Gai's team, Shikamaru's team, and Kurenai's team, explain the situation, and then you all can all head out." said Tsunade.

"Thank you Hokage sama." said Kakashi.

Team Kakashi and Gaara exited the room to prepare for the mission. Tsunade was worried about Naruto, she knew how he was when it came to thing like this, only this time it was him who needed rescuing.

"They're gone now Gai, you can come out." she said.

"Nothing gets past you does it Hokage sama." said Gai.

"This is no time for jokes, we're going to need your team on this mission to, and since you were eaves dropping you already know the situation, therefore you tell your team, and Ill round up the rest, and explain it to them." Tsunade said.

"You can count on Team Gai." he said with a smile.

Gai then headed out to round his team up to get them ready for the mission as well.

"Naruto…." Tsunade thought to herself.

This was the first major S ranked mission since the fourth hokage was still alive. For the first time in a long time she was scared for the village, the villager's lives, and Naruto's life as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Kakashi was out gathering supplies for the mission. Sakura couldn't stop thinking about getting Naruto back home, even if Sasuke didn't want to come back with them. In a way she finally accepted that there's nothing she can do to change the way Sasuke thinks of her, Naruto, or the village.

'Why was Konan looking back at me? She's the enemy, yet she looked sad when they took Naruto away.' Sakura pondered.

She walked throughout the village; everything reminded her of Naruto, no matter where she went.

"Sakura" said a voice.

She looked around to see who it was, and saw Sai.

"What are you doing? Were suppose to head toward the gate of the village." he said Sakura just looked down at the ground even that reminded her of Naruto.

"I know, I…I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt during this mission." she said

"I know how you feel. In root we had many fatalities in each mission, but we were trained not to show emotion toward anyone no matter how close you were to them." said Sai.

"I don't know Sai, ever since akatsuki took him away I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. He's always been there, and it's weird that he's not" Sakura said

"I read in a book that that was a sign of liking some as more than a friend." said Sai.

"Sai he's my friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to my friends. Including you." she said

"I know that, but I've always noticed you pay particular attention to Naruto." said Sai.

Sakura started twitching her eye, she wanted to hit him, but decided to contained herself….at least until after the mission is over.

"Come on, we have to meet everyone else at the gate" she said.

While Kohona's villagers were preparing to save Naruto, the akatsuki had other plans for him. They were jumping through the woods to get to their nearby base, where Zetsu was waiting for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright Pein." asked Madara.

"Yes, but Ill need time to rest before extracting both bijuu. I have enough to summon the statue and that's all." replied Pein.

"How long do you need. Remember we have to extract both the eight and nine tailed beasts as soon as possible." said Madara.

"Ill need three days to recover .Just keep both of them in the prison under the woodland base." Pein replied.

"Konan what took you so long to catch up?" asked Madara.

"I stayed back to make sure they wouldn't follow us. How is Peins condition?" she said.

"I'm fine. Ill just need to rest." he replied.

"Hard to believe. Itachi couldn't bare to see Sasuke get hurt, let alone do it himself." Madara said.

"What are you getting at?" Konan asked to Madara.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said.

Konan still didn't get what he said. She thought about it, but still couldn't figure anything out. She decided to ask Pein.

"Pein, what is he talking about?" she asked again.

Pein just kept looking forward where he was going. He didn't even think to look back at Konan or answer her question.

"You really don't get it. Then Ill make it very simple for you. Naruto is Pein's little brother." said Madara.

Konan just stopped in her tracks, and then Pein and Madara stopped with her.

"You didn't know?" Madara asked.

Konan looked confused as could be, she didn't want to believe it, but somehow she just knew it might be true.

"Pein did you know?" Konan asked.

Pein just looked at her with the same face he always had. She didn't see any changed emotion since the fight almost as if he didn't care.

"Of course he knew. That's why I chose Pein to retrieve him. And now that Pein proved he had what it takes to let nothing get in his way to achieve his goal he is truly worthy to call himself apart of my alliance. After all if I could do the same to my brother, my solders need to be able to as well." replied Madara.

Konan tried not to show any emotion toward either one of them. She was disgusted with Pein right now, and even more with Madara. She knew that Pein knew how she felt, no matter how much she held it in he could read her like a book, and he would always know. Konan still couldn't believe Pein was willing to hurt his own brother, in fact she was still baffled that he had a brother to begin with.

"Well it still took a lot out of him, and he needs to recover if we're going to finish this mission. So we better get going." said Konan

They continued to jump through the trees, they weren't to far away from the base, and Madara was growing with excitement as the moments grew closer, his life's work would become a reality. Konan still couldn't look at Pein, in her eyes that would be unforgivable, she then looked back on all the things she had done while in akatsuki, and started to become disgusted with herself as well. She was the one to capture the host of the seven tailed demon, and did that without feeling anything, so she wondered why she felt something now. They continued to move through the forest when Madara suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked Pein.

"We're not alone." Madara replied.

All three of them looked around to see who it could be. A ninja from Konoha? A hunter ninja? They wondered. Pein summoned his other five bodies, then started searching around the area. They didn't walk far, then one of Peins looked at one particular spot on a tree.

"Gotcha." said Pein.

Pein grabbed a tree, and pulled out a ninja from the Cloud village.

"So you could see through my camouflage, but you won't live to do it again." said the cloud ninja.

The ninja pulled a pair of sais from his belt and charged at Pein with them. Pein just stood there and waited for the attack, when the ninja tried to stab Pein with one of the sais, Pein stopped it with one finger. The ninja jumped back so he wouldn't get hurt. He remembered Raikage telling him that akatsuki were no one to underestimate, but he didn't think they would be this strong.

"Where is Killer bee?" the ninja asked.

"Who, oh you mean the eight tailed host. Don't worry he's safe for now." Madara replied.

"If you do anything to harm him Raikage will have your heads." the cloud ninja said.

"It seems we have a mouth on this one. Do you mind if I take him Pein?" Madara asked.

'Pein?! The one who killed Hanozu by himself? And I just attacked him head on, I could of died just then.' thought the cloud ninja to himself.

"Go ahead." Pein replied to Madara.

"Thank you, it's been a while since I've used this technique." said Madara.

Madara took his mask and akauski cloak off and revealed his face, and body to the cloud ninja.

"Take a good look; this is the last face you'll ever see." He said.

The cloud ninja was ready to fight to save Killer bee, but when he looked at Madaras face he got disturbed by him. He thought that Madara had to either been in a lot of battles before or he was a corpse. He saw that most of the right half of his face was disfigured, and covered in scar tissue, the same was for his right arm, and it looked as if it had been broken several times over, the fixed, it even had bolts to hold it together. He then looked into his eyes and saw the sharingan.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the cloud ninja

"My name…My name is Madara Uchiha." he said to the cloud ninja.

"Madara Uchiha?! The Mizukage?" the cloud ninja said.

He was already scared of being in the presence of Pein, but when he heard the name Madara he realized he was in the presence of two of the strongest ninja alive. He started questioning how or if he would make it out of this alive. He just got back in his stance with his sais.

"Pay attention, because this will be the last technique you'll ever see." Madara said.

The cloud ninja looked at Madara; all he saw was him close his eyes. For a while he didn't know if he should attack now while he had the chance or to stay where he was. Madara started making hand signs, and then closed his hand into a ring.

"Giant Fireball Jutsu." he said.

Madara blew into the ring his hands made and shot a stream of fire out of his breath that turned into a fire ball that was shot at the cloud ninja. Konan and Pein just watched as Madara toyed with the cloud ninja. They both knew how it would end, and that he wouldn't make this battle last long, since they needed to let Pein recover, and the use most of their chakra again to extract two bijuu. Madara kept shooting fire balls at the cloud ninja, and he kept dodging them as best he could.

"Ok enough playing around, we have somewhere to be." said Madara.

The cloud ninja decided to attack; Madara's eyes were still closed and saw that as an open spot. He took a stance and made hand signs of his own.

"Static Body Jutsu" said the cloud ninja.

His body had electric charges coming off of him.

"Ah, I see you're part of the Housanka clan." Madara said.

The ninja just froze in the same spot he was in.

"How did he know?" thought the cloud ninja.

Madara then opened his eyes, and looked directly into the eyes of the cloud ninja.

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." said Madara.

The cloud ninja kept looking into his eyes, and saw them change right before him. They went from normal sharingan to a completely new one. The ninja couldn't take his eyes of Madara's, no matter how much he tried to resist he couldn't.

"Now die." Madara said.

The cloud ninja started moving his arms, but it wasn't him controlling them.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"This, is just one of my eternal mangekyo sharingans powers. You're already trapped, and now you can't escape it." Madara replied.

The cloud ninja tried to move his arms on his own, but couldn't. Soon his arm lifted up all the way, and forced the sai into his chest. The cloud ninja tried to yell because of the pain, but when his mouth opened no noise came out, then everything went completely dark, he knew his eyelids were opened, but he lost all vision he had..

"Oh my god, this cant be happening." he thought.

Madara had let another power of his mangekyo sharingan, he made the cloud ninja blind and a mute. He then made the cloud ninja stab himself in the chest again with the other sai. Once again he tried to yell, but nothing came out, and he still couldn't see. He was in agony, and knew he wouldn't make it out of this alive.

"Is this really the end…." he thought.

The cloud ninja couldn't even watch as Madara used his own body to kill him. His only regret was not being able to bring Killer Bee back to the village. Madara then made he ninja grab his head with both hands, and started to twist his own neck.

"I'm sorry Raikage…..I've failed." he thought.

And the ninja twisted harder until he broke his own neck, and fell to the ground.

"Well that was a waste of time." said Konan.  
"And why would you say that?" asked Madara.

"If you could killed him that easily, why didn't you end it quicker?" she asked.

Madara grabbed his mask, and put it back on, looked back to Konan.

"Did you notice anything strange with this situation?" he asked.

Konan didn't understand, all she saw was him fight the cloud ninja.

"Still don't get it?" he asked.

He then looked at Pein as he picked up his cloak, and put it back on.

"Tell her." he said.

"Cloud ninja usually go on missions with at least four to six ninja at a time; he was only one of them." Pein said.

"So where are the rest of them?" Konan asked.

"We don't need to worry about them; I used my eternal mangekyo sharingan to show what fate would befall them if they were to get in our way. Not to mention this one seemed to know who both Pein, and myself were, which means we can bet the rest of them do as well, and they won't get in our way." Madara said.

Then akatsuki started back off to their base so Pein could rest then extract the bijuu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While that went on Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Yamato and Kakashi were waiting for the rest of the search squad to get to the eastern gate.

"Kakashi sensi does you tracking device really work?" asked Sakura.

"Well it worked before, so there's no reason it shouldn't." he replied.

Sakura looked over in town and saw some people running toward the gate

"Sakura, Sai, Kakashi we are here." said a voice.

"Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. It seems you've made it." said Kakashi.

"We are here to help in any way we can." said Lee out of breath.

"Good, we're going to need all the help we can get if they're as strong as Kakashi says." said Gaara.

"Alright, only we just have to wait for Shikamarus team and Kurenas team." said Kakashi.

"We're already here." said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino walked up from behind Gai's team.

"So who's left? I don't want to be waiting to long." said Shikamaru.

"Kiba, Shino, and Hinata." said Kakashi.

"Not anymore." said a voice from one of the trees.

Out from the trees jumped Akamaru with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata on his back. It seemed that everyone was there, and ready to save Naruto.

"It's just like at our first chunin exams. Everyone's here….everyone except Sasuke, and Naruto." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. We're going to get him back." said Yamato to Sakura.

"Ok now that everyone's here I do have something to tell you all before we go. First off this is an S ranked mission, normally only the Hokage would do this mission personally, I'm not going to lie to you, if you go there's a good chance some of us won't come back alive, and a grantee that you will fight, and get injured. These akatsuki members we saw were stronger than any ninja we've seen. One of them took Naruto down by himself, and another one held me, Yamato, and Sai back by himself, and there will be more of them back at the base just as strong. I'm telling you this because you all need to know what level of danger this mission is on, and what you're getting into. You don't have to go on this mission if you don't want to, and if you want to back out now is the time." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensi, we're all going, we're bringing Naruto back safely." said Sakura.

He looked at everyone, and saw they were ready for this mission.

"Is that how everyone feels?" asked Kakashi.

He looked at them all, and only saw determination to get their friend back. He knew that no one would back out.

"Neji, and Hinata will use their byakugan to tell us how many of there are, Kiba, and Akamaru can lead us to their location. Ok then, lets go." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Oumara, and Project ZERO, Masashi Kishimotos owns all other characters and I have no rights to them.  
(Note from the writer:)

[ ]- Kyuubi (and other bijuu), inner Sakura, Zetsu's black side.

When a line of ---- is in place the scene has changed along with characters.

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 3

Tracking Akatuski

"Let's head out." said Kakashi.

Kakashi turned the tracking device on and saw no movement of Madara. Everyone started jumping through the trees to get to akauski's base and save Naruto.

"Ok they're about eleven km east it should take us half a day to get to their location now." said Kakashi.

"That's good Kakashi, but what if it's a decoy?" asked Gai.

"That's why we brought Kiba, and Akamaru." Kakashi replied.

Gai looked very confused about what Kakashi said.

"When Naruto and Pein were fighting Pein's cloak got pretty torn up, so I took a piece of it so they could get a scent. I never truly intended for the tracking device to fully work." said Kakashi.

"Is there anything you don't think of Kakashi?" asked Yamato.

"Nope, I usually have everything in order before a mission." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi looked back at Sakura he knew how she was feeling, but she didn't show that she was scared for Naruto. They had a sixteen person team, and he knew akatsuki only had nine at the most. He checked the tracker and saw the signal stayed in the same spot. He thought this would be a good since they would be easier to track.

While Kakashi and the team were tracking akatsuki, they were already at their woodland base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here." said Madara.

Madara, Pein, and Konan arrived at a boulder which blocked the entrance to a cave.

"Where's Zetsu?" asked Konan.

"We're right here." said black and white Zetsu.

He then emerged from the boulder and stood on the ground with Naruto still on his shoulder.

"You've checked to make sure he's alive right?" asked Madara.

"Of course I have, and I gave him a strong sedative so he wont be getting up for a while." said black Zetsu.

"Good. Pein come, we have to open the cave." said Madara.

Konan was still feeling bad when she looked at Naruto's body, she didn't know what it was, but she couldn't stop looking at his body knowing that was Pein's brother. She finally decided to say something about it, but had to be smart about it.

"Zetsu, let me take him to the prison, you carried him here so let me do something." she asked.

Zetsu didn't know what to think about this, but he was tired of carrying the body.

"Sure." White Zetsu said.

He handed Naruto's body to Konan. She threw him over her shoulder like Zetsu did so no one would know she felt the way she did. Madara and Pein were busy opening the entrance to the cave. They both made a sequence of hand signs, Konan couldn't help but notice that they were making different hand signs to make the entrance, which was odd since the hand signs normally had to be the same in order to get in, they then placed their hands on one side of the boulder. When that was done a section of the boulder sank into the ground forming a door.

"Let's head in" said Madara.

The four of them headed in, Pein walked to the center of the room and decided to try and summon the statue.

"Pein don't over exert yourself, you need rest if we're going to do this." said Konan.

"She's right, you don't want to over do it." added Madara.

"Fine, I'm going to meditate, and in three days I will be fully recovered." Pein said.

"Not yet, we still have something to discuss." said Madara.

"Discuss what?" asked Pein.

"You'll know when the others arrive." said Madara.

Pein made another sequence of hand signs then placed his hands on the ground. Just like the boulder did before, the ground lifted up and revealed a passage way leading further into the ground. They then walked down into to the basement like part of the base.

"The prison is straight down this hall and the twelfth door on the left." said Madara to Konan.

"Where are the keys?" she asked.

"There are no keys, to lock and unlock the cell you put serge of pure chakra into the lock." Madara said.

"Then couldn't the prisoner escape." She asked

"No, because they're a jinchunriki since they have the bijuus chakra they can't open the lock." Madara replied.

Meet us in the conference room when he's locked up, it's the biggest door in the hallways. Konan never thought Madara would think of something like that, so she started walking down the hall to find the prison. She arrived at it, she sent a serge of chakra in the lock like Madara said, and it opened, she then placed Naruto in the cell, and sent another serge of chakra in the lock to close it. She then started walking back to the main conference room to speak with the other members of akatsuki about the main plan after all nine bijuu have been extracted. She reached the conference room she saw a table with twelve chairs at it, Pein, and Madara, and someone she's never seen before were sitting down. He looked pretty old, he was bald and wore a cloud village headband with a slash in it.

"Take a seat Konan, the others will be here shortly." Madara said.

Konan took a seat next to Pein, and looked around to see ten portraits each have a different bijuu in it, but the tenth one had a dragon with ten tails on it, and she didn't know why it was with the others.

"Who is this, and where's here is Zetsu?" Konan asked.

"Zetsu went back up to the surface; he's going to make sure the others get here, and this is Dr. Oumara Housanka. He is the most respected scientist in the hidden cloud village." Madara said.

"So he knows about Killer Bee?" she asked.

"Ha know about it, I'm the one who told Madara where he was." Oumara said.

"So why are you here?" asked Pein.

"He just wanted to see the bijuu one last time before our final plan went into effect." Madara said.

Both Pein and Konan were a little confused about what he had said.

"Ill explain it to them Madara." said Oumara

"Go ahead; I think they should know as much as we do." Madara said.

"Madara and myself have known each other even before Konoha was created. Together we created a jutsu that could keep us alive for ever. You know it as the body transfer jutsu. Anyways, when the first hokage captured all nine bijuu, before he gave them away as gifts to other countries, Madara helped me sneak in, and extract DNA form each one for an experiment." said Oumara.

"So you to created the body transfer jutsu." Pein said.

"Yes that we did, anyways I went back to my lab in the cloud village, and started to combine the DNA of each bijuu, to create one stronger than all nine." explained Oumara

"This was our original plan for world domination, but those plans were delayed." Madara said.

"What would that be?" asked Konan.

"Madara and the first hokage got into their fight in the Valley of the End, and "died", but I brought him a new body to transfer into, and he survived. While this was going on, I finished up the bijuu. It was stronger than anything we've ever seen before, but to the point that we needed a host and soon, but no one was qualified for the position, so we waited. Madara soon created akatsuki, and started the plan we have now, since we didn't know how long the man made bijuu would live, so did my best to keep it alive, we needed a backup plan, but twenty one years ago, Madara found the perfect host. A young boy with power within him that could handle the bijuu, Madara would also in need of a new body in sometime, and Zetsu got him a body that was quite familiar with his sharingan, but planned to take over this child's body when the time was right so he could be the host of the ten tailed demon, but the child's mother found out what was going on, and why he had to visits me every week, so I did what was necessary." said Oumara

"You killed her." said Sasuke.

"Precisely." Oumara said.

"Ah, Sasuke, and the rest of team Hawk, how nice of you to join us." said Madara.

"Cut the crap Madara, what's this about?" asked Sasuke.

Saskue and team Hawk each took a seat at the table with Madara and the others.

"You'll find out when the rest of akatsuki arrives." said Madara.

"That wont be long we only have Kisame, and Zetsu left." said Suigetsu.

"Not really, Hidan is in recovery." said Madara.

"But I thought Hidan was killed." said Kisame.

"You forget he's immortal." said Oumara.

Kisame and Zetsu walked down and took a seat with everyone else.

"Oumara dug him up, and put him back together. He will be fully recovered in a few days. Anyways Oumara, I apologize for interrupting, go on." said Madara.

"Yes. Well the child found out that his mother had been killed, but didn't know who did it, and he snapped, The bijuu broke free and took over the boy, The bijuu took the form of a gray dragon, the Raikage and all his best ninja tried to stop it, they succeeded, but many lives were lost, and a quarter of the village was destroyed and the child was exiled from the village." Oumara said.

"So we still have one last bijuu to go after?" asked Pein.

"Yes, and he will become Madara's new body. But this bijuu is more powerful than all nine, it has qualities of each one, and it's unpredictable. I've heard people talk about seeing a gray dragon, and I've searched for it, while all of you searched for the other nine." Oumara explained.

"So you want us to help you find it." asked Sasuke.

"Exactly." said Oumara.

"Which is why I said to meet here, this is the last known spot it was seen in, so we'll have a better chance of finding it if we start here." said Madara

"So what do we do until we extract the other two bijuu?" Konan asked.

"We wait, Pein must recover, and when the two are extracted we search every area in this forest, and the next." Madara answered.

While akatsuki waited for Pein, and Hidan to recover, and extract the two bijuu, Kakashi and the other were growing closer by the minute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ho much further Kakashi sensi?" asked Sakura.

"Well according to the tracker only .7 km." replied Kakashi.

They kept jumping thought the woodlands when Kakashi looked at the tracker.

".5, .3, we're here." Kakashi said.

"Where is here?" asked Sai.

"I do not see anything. Do you Gai sensi?" asked Lee.

"No Lee I don't." replied Gai.

"Well we know that akatsuki bases are hidden, so start looking for anything in the area that could be an access point." said Kakashi.

Everyone started searching like Kakashi said to do, but couldn't find anything that was useful. Both Neji, and Hinata used their byakugans to find anyone's chakra flow, but they couldn't find any. They continued the search for ten more minutes.

"Find anything yet." Kakashi asked Yamato.

"Nothing yet." Yamato said.

"Kakashi! I think you might want to take a look at this." said Gai.

Everyone hurried over to Gai's position, and were astonished of what Gai found.

"Is he?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm afraid so." replied Gai.

They found the dead body of a ninja from the hidden cloud village.

"What do you think happened?" asked Sakura.

"Judging by the entry points of the sais Id say he did this to himself, but his broken neck is what killed him." said Shikamaru.

"Could it of been akatsuki?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure of that, but it is a possibility." he replied.

Sai looked at the body and noticed something in the ninja's hair.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That would be my tracking device. It appears that they knew about this the entire time" said Kakashi.

"What does that mean?" asked Tenten.

"This means we have to go to plan B. Kiba give this piece of cloak to Akamaru and have him follow the scent." Kakashi said.

"Ok." Kiba said.

Kiba took the piece of cloak from Kakashi and held it in front of Akamarus nose, and had him take a big whiff of the scent. Within minutes Akamaru had a trail on the scent. Kakashi stared making hand signs, then put his hand on the ground, a small dust cloud appeared, then dissipated and Pakkun appeared.

"Hello Pakkun, we need your help." Kakashi said.

"What do you need Kakashi?" asked Pakkun.

"Sniff this cloak." said Kakashi.

Kakashi handed Pakkun the cloak piece took a whiff of it like Akamaru did, and Pakkun picked up a scent as well.

"This way." said Pakkun.

Pakkun lead the way with Kiba, and Akamaru behind him, and everyone else behind them. It was a strong scent trail and Pakkun was on it like crazy. Everyone kept jumping through the forest following Pakkun.

"Kiba, is this the same scent Akamaru has." asked Hinata.

"Yeah, this is the one, other wise Akamaru would take another path. Why?" Kiba replied.

"Well I don't think akatsuki would leave only one trail if they didn't want us to find them." Hinata replied.

"That's true. Kakashi what happens if they left more than one trail?" Kiba asked.

"Well Pein has five other bodies with the same scent, and well just follow the one that has more potent than one scent. That's how we'll know which trail is the right one." Kakashi replied.

'Don't worry Naruto we're on our way.' thought Sakura.

Everyone continued to jump through the forest, each step brought them closer to Naruto, but to Sakura it seemed that they were getting further away. Never in her, or anyone dreams did anyone think they would be saving Naruto from something like this. They kept at the same pase when Pakkun fell back somewhat to talk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi." said Pakkun.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Doesn't it seem like we're going in circles?" Pakkun asked

Kakashi looked around at his surroundings for a second, then started to think the same thing.

"Maybe you're right. Ill fix our problem." Kakashi said.

He took a kunai out of his holster, and cut an x and the number 1 into a tree.

"I'm going to carve and x with a number into every fifteen trees we see this way we'll know if we've been here or not." said Kakashi.

"Good." said Pakkun.

They started to move a bit faster to cover more ground. Kakashi and Pakkun went back to the front, then Kakashi turned around, looked back at the team and said.

"Everyone we're going to try and get there before sunset, so we need to pick up the pase."

"A challenge." Lee thought to himself.

When Lee heard what Kakashi said he headed to the front of the group with Kakashi and Pakkun.

"That's the way to do it Lee." said Gai.

And Gai did the same as Lee did. Everyone else spead up a bit, but not enough to take lead.

"Show offs." said Tenten.

"This is really becoming a drag. How much further do you think we are Kiba?" asked Shikamaru.

Kiba looked at Akamaru, and asked him.

"You know how much further boy?" Kiba asked his dog.

Akamaru looked at Kiba, and made some grunting noises.

"A hundred km at the most." Kiba replied.

"In that case it may be till tomorrow to get there if we don't stop today." said Gaara.

"Well we'll find out when we get there." Kiba said

Everyone was so focused on getting Naruto back that they didn't pay any attention to their surroundings.

"Watch out!" Neji yelled.

Everyone stop where they were, looked over and saw dozens of shurikens coming after them.

"Hinata now." Neji said

Hinata and Neji stepped in front of everyone.

"Byakugan" they both said.

Their eyes changed to their byakugan form, then they both took a stance.

"2 trigrams spin." they both said.

Then they both started to spin around in circles hitting, and kicking every shuriken that came near them.

"4 trigrams…..8 trigrams……16 trigrams……32 trigrams……64 trigrams…..128 trigrams….256 trigrams." they both said.

They both deflected every shuriken from hitting anyone, then they both stopped spinning after 256 trigrams and yet neither one of them were out of breath or tired. Kakashi didn't think that would be the only assault so he lifted his forehead protector off his eye exposing his sharingan, then focused all of his chakra to it.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." he said.

Kakashi's sharingan changed its form, now Kakashi had a better chance of finding their attackers.

"Prepare yourselves. I don't know who this is or how long it'll last." Kakashi warned everyone.

When he said that everyone got prepared for an attack no matter who it was from.

"Is it akatsuki?" asked Ino.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they're prepared." said Shikamaru.

Everyone kept looking around for anyone they could find, so far no one found anything, then Hinata looked up higher in a tree.

"There!" she yelled

Then Kakashi threw a kunai in the direction Hinata said, when the kunai reached the area they all heard a cling sound, as if someone used a weapon to block it, but the kunai fell from the tree in two pieces. Choji picked both halves up from the branch it fell on.

"It's a perfect cut." Choji said

"This isn't good." said Shikamaru.

Sai took out four shurikens and threw all of them up into the same area, and once again heard the same cling four times, and again shurikens came back down in halves in a perfect cut.

"Show yourself!" Kakashi yelled.

Someone jumped down from the tree top, then another person jumped down from the tree top behind them, and one last person jumped up from the ground below them. All three of the ninjas were wearing black cloaks with hoods, and had all six elements in the shape of a Z on the forehead, and back of the cloak. Their hoods shadowed their faces so no one could depict any features out.

"Is that akatsuki?" asked Pakkun.

"No, their cloaks don't match akatsuki's." said Kakashi.

Akamaru started whimpering at the presence of the one in the middle.

"What's wrong boy?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru whimpered again then went behind Kiba. The three ninjas didn't make any movement, everyone was wondering if they were friend or foe, either way everyone could tell they were all strong, and one of them had massive amount of chakra, almost like chakra that Naruto had

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

All three of the ninja took off their cloaks at the same time. The one on the left side was short guy with tanish skin, light brown hair up in a pony tail, one of his eyes were blue, the other was yellow, a dark blue vest with six different colored yoyos attached to it, and dark blue pants with two more yoyos at the waist of his pants, he also had an earring in each ear, what looked like a Z made of black fire with two black circles at the side of the Z tattooed on his forearm, and his village head band showed he was from the village hidden in the stone. The one on the right is a girl a little shorter the Kakashi, with snow white hair parted down the middle and let in hang, her eyes were the same color, she has pretty pale skin, an ambu like uniform, piercings in her ears, the same tattoo on her wrist, and she appeared to be from the hidden rain village, and the one in the middle was the same height as the girl, he had some color in his skin, but not a lot, pitch black spiky hair, goggles on so no one could depict his eye color, a black ripped shirt with fishnets under the shirt, black pants with rips in them as well, two broad swords on his back, one of them was already drawn and in his hand, three left eyebrow piercing and three piercings in each ear, the same tattoo on the left side of his neck, and he seemed to be from the village hidden in the clouds.

"Who are you?!" Sakura said again.

All three of them just looked at everyone as if she didn't ask anything. The one in the middle saw that Sakura was getting irritated, and decided to answer.

"We are Project ZERO." said the one in the middle.

"What's 'Project ZERO'?" asked Yamato.

Once again they did nothing, just stood there like mannequins.

"I don't think they want to answer." said Neji.

"Well if they don't want to talk then Ill make them." said Tenten.

She pulled a scythe out of one of her scrolls, then charged at the three ninjas. She pulled the scythe back to be ready to strike, they still didn't move, when Tenten lunged to strike her scythe forward it stopped in thin air. She saw this and jumped back with the others.

"What happened?" asked Gai.

"I don't know, I went to strike, and it's like a force field was stopping me." said Tenten.

"That's because that's what stopped you." said the one on the right.

Everyone looked at them.

"That's what her blood limit is. She can create force fields out of any element, it's the best defense." said the one in the middle.

"Who are you really?" asked Kakashi.

"I already told you who we are." said the one in the middle.

"Your names, and why did you attack us?" said Yamato.

"You were trespassing on our camp, so we decided to defend it" said the one on the left.

"Look get out of our way, we're on a mission, and time is of the essence right now. We don't want to hurt you." said Neji.

The one in the middle gave a small laugh, and grinned.

"What's so funny?" asked Neji.

"You think you'll be able to do any harm to me." replied the on in the middle.

"You dare insult the Hyu…." Neji started to say, but was interrupted.

"Hyuuga clan?" said the one in the middle.

"How did he?" thought Hinata.

"We know all about every major clan in every village, and we know all about your Bykaugan to. So someone from your clan would be no match for me" he said.

Neji had heard a lot of insults about himself before, but he snapped when his clan was insulted.

"You will die for that remark." Neji said.

The ninja just looked at the ground, laughed, then looked back up at Neji.

"I've been wishing I was dead for years, and if you could bring me my wish, you would be my personal savior" he said.

"Well lets find out shall we?" said Neji.

"If that's how you feel. And if you shall survive this, I will tell you my name as you requested before." said the ninja.

"Neji we don't have time for this." said Kakashi.

"Its no use, Neji will defend his clans honor now, so it's best to just let it happen." said Gai.

"But we don't have time for this." Kakashi said.

"Fine then Ill stay with Neji, and we'll catch up when he wins this." said Gai.

"Ok, then take these." said Kakashi.

"What are they?" asked Gai.

"Sakuras new solider pills, they'll help you recover faster if he gets in rough shape." said Kakashi.

Kakashi handed the solider pills to Gai, and got the rest of the team to head off again.

"Your not going anywhere." said the ninja on the left.

He got in front of them pulled two of his yoyos out, while the tried to leave.

"Let it go. We have two of them, that'll be enough for now." said the ninja ready to fight Neji.

"Alright then, lets go." said Kakashi.  
And they left Gai and Neji to fight the "Project ZERO" members.

"Kakashi sensi." said Sakura.

Kakashi looked to see Sakura caught up to him, and asked him something.

"Do you think Neji can take him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I felt a very powerful chakra in his body, almost like what I felt in Naruto when he released the seal holding the Kyuubi." he replied.

"But there's only nine bijuu, and akatsuki already have seven of them, and the other two held captive." she said.

"That is true, but there are ninja with natural power like that." he said.

They continued to jump through the forest when Kakashi noticed the tree he carved the X and the 1 into.

"Pakkun you were right we were going in a giant circle. See if you or Akamaru can pick up another scent of Pein." said Kakashi.

"Got it." said Pakkun.

Pakkun started sniffing around the area to see if he could pick up any scent whatsoever.

"Found it." said Pakkun.

"Alright everyone we have to head this way." said Kakashi.

Everyone started off on the new trail hoping to find akatsuki quicker. Hinata looked over at Tenten.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

Tenten looked back at her, she didn't want to tell her, but she couldn't hide her feelings.

"I'm just worried about Neji. I mean Akamaru got scared of the one, and we know nothing about them, but somehow they knew what clan you two were from" Tenten replied.

"He'll be fine, he's one of the best ninja in the village." said Hinata.

Tenten felt a little better about it now.

"Yeah, you're right, Neji will beat him, and be up with us in no time." said Tenten.

Everyone kept jumping through the forest, knowing they would be in the presence of akatsuki.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own Oumara, Project ZERO, Leaigha, Xora, and Hia, Masashi Kishimotos owns all characters and I have no rights to them.  
(Note from the writer)

When words in this text style it's the words of the Kyuubi (and other bijuu), inner Sakura, Zetsu's black side.

When a line of ---- is in place the scene has changed along with characters.

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 4

The Fight of Neji's life

Neji and Gai were prepared to fight their way through the Project ZERO members as the others continued tracking akatsuki.

"You all will regret the day you insulted the Hyuuga clan." Neji said.

"No I'm your only opponent." said the one Neji was to fight.

"You ready Neji?" asked Gai.

"I would like it if you stayed out of this fight Gai sensi." Neji said.

"Well if that's how you feel." said Gai

Neji just stared the ninja, and waited for him to make a move, but he just stood there, and Neji was tired of waiting so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Byakugan." he said.

Nejis eyes changed, then he set off to strike the ninja. Neji went to cut his chakra flow off as he did to many of the people he's fought over the years, but when he went to strike the first point his hand was grabbed by the ninja, and he was thrown into a tree. Neji got right back up and went for another point that he could strike, this time he drew a kunai and charged it at the ninja, the kunai was blocked by the ninjas broad sword, and Neji jabbed him in the ribs and sent a serge of chakra in his body blocking off the chakra flow in that area. When Neji made contact the ninja grabbed him again and threw him into the same tree at the same point.

"Good shot, almost enough to actually burse me." the ninja said.

Neji was still mad about insulting his clan, but now he was getting madder by the minute with the insults. The ninja drew his other broad sword, this one was different than the other one he was holding, it had four rings on the non bladed side of the sword, while the other one looked completely normal, he then looked at Neji.

"I really hope you've come prepared because I have no intention of going easy on you." he said.

The ninja charged at Neji with his swords in hand, but Neji stopped them with two of his kunai, he twirled the swords around then flung them and the kunai into the same tree that he was knocked into twice now.

"Theres something about that tree, otherwise he wouldn't be focusing on throwing me into it so much. All I have to do is avoid it." Neji thought to himself.

The ninja just stood his ground, and Neji charged at him, then stopped in front of him and spun around while hitting the ninja at the same time. Both Neji and the ninja jumped backwards onto a tree branch, and they just stared at each other.

"Ok then…I haven't had a fight like this in months. Maybe now I can get serious about this." said the ninja.

"You mean to tell me he's just been toying with me?" Neji thought.

The ninja just looked at him, then took both his shirt, and fishnet off, and looked back at Neji.

"Since you've lasted this long, and have actually been able to give me a challenge, I will tell you my name and a little more information about me, and Project ZERO. But only if you ask me, and you have to ask the right questions." said the ninja.

"Why did you decide to tell me now?" asked Neji.

"Because I feel this fight may cause me to use my full power, and bad things happen when I use my full power. So I will get it all out now. My name is Xora, I am a ninja from the village hidden in the clouds. The short one over there is Hia, he is from the hidden stone village, and that is Leaigha who if from the hidden rain village. I was only eight years old when I was thrown out of the village." Xora said.

"So you were exiled." said Neji.

"I guess you could say that." said Xora

"Why were you exiled, and what is Project ZERO?" asked Neji.

"I was exiled because when I was real young I was told I have a massive power inside me, I never really had a father, so it was just my mother and I and she when died I was alone, and Raikage didn't want this power inside the village, he feared that it would destroy everything…and it did. This headband is my mothers, I took it when I left the village at age eight, and I never went to the ninja academy there, so I learned everything I know outside of the village. I created Project ZERO after I learned how to control my power, and created this group for rouge, and exiled ninja to have a safeguard. Hia and Leaigha are runaway ninja, and I've kept them safe for years, and whenever someone threatens their safety I step in and protect them." Xora said.

"So basically you're a body guard for them." said Neji.

"No." said Xora.

"Then what are you to them?" asked Neji.

"I protect them, and train them until they can fight for themselves. I helped Leaigha unlock her bloodline limit, and taught them both how to be a true ninja. I guess you can say I'm their sensei." Xora said.

"Then why did you attack us? We're not hunter ninja, or even from your villages." asked Neji.

"That is true, but I don't want to risk their lives." Xora said.

"So you'll kill us just because we look like ninja?" Neji asked.

"We have to, how do we know you won't tell our villages that we're still alive? The cloud village heard about what I started, and have been after me for several years now. They're all I have in this life, so I will do whatever it takes to protect them, no matter what could happen to me." Xora said.

"There are other ways to deal with people like that." said Neji.

"Maybe so. I even had a sensei who tried to teach me that, but he left me when he thought I was ready, but I still wasn't strong enough to make it on my own, I still couldn't completely control my power, but I then got a new sensei, and he showed me that a ninja had to be strong both mentally, and physically, and how I used them to my advantage, he also showed me to be proud of my power, and how to control it, now I can use it whenever I want. He told me I could either run and have the hunter ninja come after me, or kill them, and make them stay down for good. The last I heard of my sensei he was the Mizukage." Xora said.

"Well I pity that you had a horrible childhood, but you still attacked me, and my comrades, and that cannot go unpunished." said Neji

"If that's how you feel. Then neither of us should hold back." said Xora.

Both Neji and Xora took a stance, Neji enhanced his byakugan, and Xora started making hand signs.

"Hidden Smoke Jutsu." Xora said.

A giant cloud of smoke started surrounding Xora and the battle field; it was so thick no one could see through it giving Xora the advantage.

"This isn't good." thought Gai.

"*Cough cough*. Impressive, but because of my byakugan I can still see you. *cough*" said Neji.

"Its not just to hide me, this jutsu has other properties as well. I would know because I created it." said Xora.

Neji was able to see Xora, but only if he could find him, Xora came from behind and kicked him sending Neji flying into the same tree he has hit several times. Neji got back up he wasn't hurt that he could see.

"*cough, cough* So that's what he meant by it having other properties. I inhaled to much smoke, then he must be in the same shape as me." Neji said.

Xora emerged from the smoke, and walked toward Neji.

"I'm glad you paid attention to what I said, but I also said I created this jutsu, so it has no effect on me. Neither does any of my other jutsus" said Xora.

Neji new he would be in trouble if the smoke jutus had no effect on him, he saw Xora making more hand signs so he jumped up onto a tree branch above him.

"Double Smoke Bomb Jutsu" said Xora.

He put both hands out and Neji saw a smoke ball appear in each hand. He threw one of them at Neji. He saw this and moved out of the way, but saw Xora still had one left, and threw the second one in Nejis new position , when it reached him the ball exploded releasing a cloud of smoke.

"*cough, cough*. I don't think I can take to much more of this." Neji thought.

He got out of the smoke cloud he was in, and saw Xora waiting for him; he then spun around and kicked Neji back into the smoke cloud.

"*cough*" Neji kept coughing, and was having trouble breathing because of it.

Neji got out of the cloud again, and on another tree branch to rest, he couldn't stop coughing, and realized that this is why Xora's opponents didn't last to long in a fight. He rested for a minute, and decided to catch him off guard.

"Byakugan." he said.

Neji's byakugan was active, and he looked around for him, the search was going for a while.

"Found you." Neji said.

He ran up to Xora and struck him in the heart. Xora froze, and got a deathly look on his face.

"And that's why no one insults the Hyuuga clan." Neji said.

"You did it Neji. Now we can get back to the others" said Gai.

Neji got out of his stance, turned around and saw Xora there.

"But you were just behind me?!" Neji said.

He turned around to see what was behind him, and saw Xora with the deathly look on his face and then exploded into a smoke cloud that consumed Neji.

"*cough cough cough*." coughed Neji.

Neji fell to his hands and knees, and saw the real Xora standing there.

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"That was one of my smoke clones. As I've said before I created all my own techniques, they have no effect on me, and you've probably figured this part out, but all my techniques are smoke based." Xora answered.

Xora made more hand signs.

"Smoke Clone Jutsu." he said.

And Xora created two more smoke clones for Neji to fight. Neji had to find a way to counter his attacks without getting covered in smoke every time. The smoke clones charged at Neji, when he saw this he got up, and used one of his own techniques.

"Hyuuga Chakra Blot!" Neji said.

He thrusted his palm forward at one of the clones, and sent a mass amount of chakra into the clone, causing it to explode, and when the smoke cloud came, he lunged backwards so not to be covered in smoke.

"HA! That a boy Neji, you've figured out how to evade the smoke attacks." thought Gai.

Neji did the same thing to the second clone, but this time lunged himself into the smoke charging right at Xora, and sent another chakra blast at Xora himself. Xora didn't expect this from anyone, and was hit by the blast, and flew backwards into a tree. Xora got back up, cracked his neck, looked up at Neji and smiled.

"I'm impressed Neji, you've lasted the longest of all my opponents, it will be a great honor to defeat you." Xora said.

"I'm not the one who's going to lose." said Neji.

"You've obviously don't know what I'm capable of." said Xora.

Xora took his goggles off, had his eyes closed. Neji new all his attacks were smoke based, so he couldn't figure out what was so great about this next one, but no matter what it was he was prepared to fight until the end.

"Neji Hyuuga." said Xora.

Neji didn't take his eyes off Xora.

"This is my ultimate defense." Xora said.

Smoke seemed to be coming out of Xora's pores, and just clouded around him, not enough to cover him completely, but enough to see it around him. Neji wasn't letting his guard down, and he had an idea of what was going on, but just as he thought he had it figured out Xora opened his eyes.

"There's no way. Another eye technique?" Neji thought.

"Seems like Xoras using his ultimate defense." said Hia.

"Ultimate defense?" asked Gai.

"Yes, in this form Xora can attack while he defends, and no ones survived it to date. And if he's using it your comrade has no chance. It's the only time Xora ever takes his goggles off, other than that we've never seen his true eye color" Hia replied.

"This cant be good." said Gai.

Neji looked into Xoras eyes, and saw they weren't normal eyes. His entire eye was black with a white X in the center with six white rings around it, and the smoke was still surrounding him. Neji decided to strike first so Xora wouldn't have time to show what his technique could do. Neji went to strike and made a direct hit, but when he did some of the smoke went back with him, and stayed attached to him. Neji tried to rid himself of it, but the smoke wouldn't leave him, and started interfering with his vision, and making it hard to breathe.

"What is this?" asked Neji.

"I told you, its my ultimate defense. Each time you attack me, or if I attack you some of the smoke surrounding me will attach itself to you, and the more we attack, the more smoke attaches to you, and my body will continue to produce more smoke as time goes by. It'll mess with your vision, and suffocate you as well, and when your body can't take any more…you die." Xora said.

'This is not good, Ill have to find a way to get this off me.' Neji thought.

Xora charged at Neji, and Neji dodged his attack. Neji spun around to see if he could put it out, but it was no use.

"Don't bother; the only way to remove the smoke is if I allow it, or if I'm killed, which requires attacking me. And remember I'm not affected by the smoke." Xora said.

Neji thought of his options, and how to deal with this, he knew if he didn't win, he wouldn't be able to meet up with the others, but if he did fight he might not last long. So he made his choice.

"Hyuuga Chakra Blot!" Neji said.

And he shot two chakra bolts at Xora, both landing a direct hit. As he predicted the smoke followed to him, but Xora had two massive injuries on his torso.

"*cough cough cough*." Neji coughed.

Xora started making hand signs again.

"Healing Smoke Jutsu." he said.

Smoke started pouring from his body, and consumed him completely.

"There's no way." Neji said.

Some of the smoke left Xora's body, and the injuries Neji just gave him were gone.

"But how?" Neji said

"I told you, this is my ultimate defense, and I can use my healing smoke to recover during a fight. This is why I've never lost before. And you will continue to become more covered in that smoke." Xora said.

Neji now had to think of how to make him not use his jutsus, but in order to do that he will have to get close and a lot of physical contact, but it was the only way.

"*cough*" Neji continued to cough.

Xora ran up to Neji and started a battery assault on him, and at the same time Neji was hitting every chakra flow point he could find on Xora. They both jumped backwards, Neji did it to prepare for another attack, he assumed that Xora did it for the same reason.

"Damn. The smoke it getting thicker, and growing. It was becoming harder to see, and breathe with each hit" Neji thought.

"*cough cough cough cough.*" Neji coughed again.

"Hard time breathing Neji?" asked Xora.

"Shut up and fight." Neji said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Xora replied.

Xora made hand signs again.

"Smoke Clone Jutsu." he said.

And he made another smoke clone.

'Only one, oh well Ill make it last.' thought Xora.

"I think its working; he only made one smoke clone this time." Neji thought to himself.

Neji charged back at Xora, and Xora sent his clone at Neji, but Neji destroyed the clone, and kept after Xora. He charged at a speed enough so the smoke trailed behind him, and he could breathe air. Xora charged at him, and they both started using hand to hand combat on each other. Xora was just trying to get as much smoke on Neji as possible, while Neji was trying to block his chakra flow points as best he could. Once again they both jumped backwards, Neji was almost completely covered by smoke, and he had to keep moving just so he could see, and breathe. He decided to stand upside down on a tree branch; he felt that would be his best chance of seeing and breathing normally. Neji started running up the tree branch and stood upside down for a minute.

"Time to end this." said Neji.

"I agree." said Xora.

Xora made more hand signs but when he tried to us a jutsu nothing happened. He tried again, and the same result happened.

"What's going on?" asked Xora.

"You didn't notice?" said Neji.

Xora just looked confused and worried for a minute.

"While we were having our taijutsu fights I blocked all your chakra network flow. Therefore your chakra is blocked, and you can't use ninjutsu." said Neji.

As soon as Neji said that Xora, Leaigha, and Hia got a deathly look in their eyes.

"This isn't good." said Leaigha.

"Not good for you guys. Neji now has the advantage since Xora can't use his jutsu." said Gai.

"No you don't understand, if Xora can't use his chakra he loses control, and then his true power comes out." said Hia.

"What do you mean?" asked Gai.

"His true power is why he was thrown out of his village. Xora killed thousands, and leveled homes with it. He can control it completely, but only if he has his own chakra in his body, but if it gets to much he'll lose control, and we're all done for. His chakra is the only thing that suppresses it." replied Hia.

Gai looked up and saw Neji try and attack him, but he stopped and saw the smoke dissipated he was glad about that, but he looked at Xora and saw him on his hands and knees.

"What's going on?" thought Neji.

Neji looked at Xora, and saw that Xora was in pain from it. He walked up to him to see if he was ok.

"Neji stay back." said Gai.

"What Gai sensei?" asked Neji

"Stay back. This is the power he was talking about, that got him thrown out of his village." Gai said.

"What? But I thought that last attack was his power." Neji said.

"Neji we have to go." said Gai.

"Leaigha, is the force field ready?" asked Hia.

"Almost……Got it." said Leaigha.

Gai and Neji saw what looked like a chakra cube surround Xora, he still seemed in pain, but it was slowly going down. Neji jumped down with Gai to see what the situation was.

"What's happening?" Neji asked.

"Xoras inner power was trying to escape. He gets in terrible shape, its not pain he's in, he's scared." said Hia.

"What?" asked Neji.

"It only happens when he runs out of chakra, or if he loses control of his emotions. And when he does it scares him. The three of us only have each other, he killed people in his village without knowing it, he doesn't want us to go through that to. So he always makes sure he's in control." explained Hia

"Alright, I got him stable." said Leaigha.

"Good bring him down." Hia said.

Leaigha slowly brought him down in the chakra cube, set him on the ground, and released him from it.

"So what's going to happen to him?" asked Neji.

"He'll be out of it for a while. You're safe to leave for now." Hia said.

"Take one of these." said Gai.

Gai handed Hia one of Sakuras solider pills.

"It'll help him heal quicker." he added.

"Thank you." said Leaigha.

"Come on Neji." said Gai

"Right." Neji replied.

Gai and Neji took off to find the rest of their team; they knew they were pretty far behind. Hia and Leaigha were just glad that Xora didn't change or die.

"He'll be alright Leaigha." said Hia.

"I know, but I don't want to lose him like this again." she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Gai were trying to catch up with Kakashi, so they started moving faster and faster. They were fine, but Neji's chest was still hurting from the smoke, and the fight. He tried not to show it around Gai, bit it eventually became to much to hold in.

"*cough*" Neji coughed

"You ok?" asked Gai.

"Ill be fine. Let's just catch up with the others." Neji said.

"Ok, but we better pick up the pase if we're going to catch up to them." Gai said.

"Byakugan." said Neji.

And his byakugan was active again; he started looking for any sign of Kakashi and the others.

"Strange." Neji said.

"What is it?" asked Gai.

"It's almost like they're behind us somehow." Neji replied.

"Why do you say that?" Gai asked.

"It's almost like this forest is having us go in circles over and over again intentionally." Neji replied.

"But how can that be?" asked Gai.

"I have a theory that it might be some form of genjutsu that akatsuki made so we don't find akatsuki." Neji said.

"So what do you hink we should do then?" asked Gai.

"I say we just sit here and wait for thirty minutes and see if anyone else from our team comes, then we'll know for sure" Neji said.

"Sounds like it could work." said Gai.

"Now we wait." said Neji.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own Oumara, Project ZERO, Leaigha, Xora, and Hia, Masashi Kishimotos owns all characters and I have no rights to them.  
(Note from the writer)

When words in this text style it's the words of the Kyuubi (and other bijuu), inner Sakura, Zetsu's black side.

When a line of ---- is in place the scene has changed along with characters.

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch5

The Genjutsu Forest

Neji and Gai continued to wait and see if Neji theory was right about the forest. It had been ten minutes since they stopped jumping through the forest and waited.

"So Neji what made you think up this theory that this forest is all genjutsu?" asked Gai

"Well I noticed that every tree looked exactly the same everywhere we went, and that all the branches are in the same spot, my byakugan wasn't picking any sign of akatsuki's chakra up, not to mention we've been traveling for at least four hours and got nowhere. And if my theory is correct, we just use pure chakra to free ourselves from it." Neji replied.

"So Project ZERO was part of the genjutsu as well?" asked Gai.

"No they were real. No amount of genjutsu can create people with real chakra, everyone back there was as real as it got." Neji said.

"Could they be under the genjutsu as well?" Gai asked.

"It's a possibility." Neji replied.

There was a long silence for a while. Neji and Gai were both thinking about the fight, and what could have happened.

"So, why do you think they were so scared of Xora's power?" Gai asked.

"I'm not sure, but I felt it, and saw it. I haven't seen that much chakra since I fought Naruto at the chunin exams." Neji said

"Well what do we do now?" asked Gai.

Neji looked over at Gai with a really odd look.

"For someone who does suppose to be my sensei you sure have a lot of questions for me." Neji replied.

Gai just gave this look as if he knew everything already, but he couldn't let Neji know he didn't know any of this before he was told. While Neji and Gai waited for the rest of the team to arrive, Project ZERO were waiting for Xora to recover himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long till he's back up?" asked Hia.

"I'm not sure. That was a close call that time, we were real lucky this time." said Leaigha.

"Lucky from what?" asked Xora.

"How did you recover so fast? Here's your goggles." asked Hia.

Xora put his goggles back on, and looked back at Hia, and Leaigha.

"I don't know, but we have nothing to worry about now, I'm in complete control now." replied Xora.

"Here take this." said Leaigha.

"What is it?" asked Xora.

"It's a solider pill, its suppose to help you recover faster." said Leaigha.

Xora took the pill, and felt recovered instantly. He felt his chakra flow again, and as if he had more to spare.

"Alright lets go." said Xora.

"Go where?" asked Hia.

"Go after the leaf ninja." Xora replied.

"Why, they already left, and could be long gone by now." said Hia.

"We can still catch up with them, I'm not going to risk them telling our villages that we're still alive." said Xora.

"But your village knows you're alive, and we haven't heard anything form ours in months. I think we can let them go." said Leaigha.

"Maybe so, but I don't trust them, so are you coming or not?" Xora asked.

"You know I'm with you all the way." said Hia.

"What about you Leaigha?" Xora asked.

"Yes. I'm in to." she said.

Xora and Project ZERO headed toward Neji and Gai's location to finish what they started. While Neji and Gai waited akatsuki were planning on how to deal with the ten tailed bijuu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how will we know who the bijuu is?" asked Sasuke.

"You will know when you see him, Everyone you come in contact with fight them, and make them use their full power." said Dr. Housanka.

"So, why should we go find your jinchunriki? What's in it for us?" asked Sasuke.

"Immunity." said Madara.

"Immunity from what?" Sasuke asked

"Akatuski, and anyone who tries to take you in for association with us. You've been a missing nin for three years now, there are hunter ninja after you." replied Madara.

"Alright, team Hawk, and I will find this jinchunriki. Then we're off to do our own missions." said Sasuke.

"Not exactly." said Madara.

Sasuke glared over at Madara, he wasn't pleased with doing his dirty work.

"Listen, we've done enough of your crap. We got the eight tailed jinchunriki, and you said that was all we had to do, so we don't have to do any more missions for you." said Karin.

Madara was mad about her calling him out in front of akatsuki, Hawk, and Dr. Housanka.

"You have quite a mouth on you. I never said that was all you had to do you me; I actually have two last tasks for you to do before you can destroy the Konoha elders." he said.

"What are they?" asked Sasuke.

Madara grinned not that anyone could see it through his mask, but he knew if Sasuke was frustrated with something it would be done a lot quicker.

"We need you and team Hawk to help us extract both the eight, and nine tailed bijuus, then help us with our world domination plan." He said.

"So what do we have to do?" Sasuke asked.

Madara could see it perfectly him his head. He had been planning this since Konoha was formed.

"To extract the bijuu, you have to stand on a statue which Pein will summon when he is recovered, and focus your chakra into it to pull the bijuu out of the body, then find the tenth jinchunriki bring him to me so I can transfer my soul into his body, and last just help us take out every kage and leader of each village. For those of you who don't already know I'm the former Mizukage, so we can easily control the village hidden in the waves and mist." said Madara.

"Sounds like this could take a while, how long will this plan take?" asked Sasuke.

"It should be complete by the end of the month. Pein needs two more days to rest, and we will begin the extraction of the nine tailed fox, I find that one would give us more trouble so we should get it out of the way first." said Madara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While akatsuki discussed their plan in the main room, down the hall Naruto was finally starting to wake from his sleep. His eyes slowly opened, and he sat up against a wall.

"Wh..Where am I?" he said.

He rubbed his eyes and saw he was in a jail cell with a dirt floor. He still wondered how he got there, then remembered the fight.

"PEIN!" he said.

He realized the worst has happened…he knew he lost to Pein.

'No…I failed…' he thought to himself.

He sat and looked at the cell, there was nothing in it. He moved some dirt off the floor in hopes to see if he could get out by use of the floor, but saw the actual floor itself was pure steal.

"Damn…I got to find a way out of here." he said.

He walked up to the bars of the cell door, and saw that there was no lock on it, but also no handle on it either. He decided if he was going to make it of the cell alive he would have to find a way to break it.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." he said.

He hoped to make a rasengan to break free, but no shadow clones appeared, he decided to try it again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said.

But still no clones. He was baffled about this.

"Its no use kid, I've been trying to break out for a week now." said a voice in another cell across the room.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Someone walked up to the cell door into the light, and Naruto did the same.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Killer Bee, I guess you can say we're alike in many ways. I'm the host for the eight tailed beast." Killer Bee said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I guess you can say I'm the host of the nine tailed fox. Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"We're in the akatuski base, they're not ready to extract us, so we're held here in these cells." Killer Bee said.

"Have you tried to escape?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I have, but this is a chakra absorbing cell, it can absorb jinchunriki chakra, and weaken us so we don't put up a fight while they extract our demons." said Killer Bee.

Naruto sat down at the cell door, and just talked with Killer Bee for a bit, he wasn't ready to give up on trying escaping, but he could see that Killer Bee did, he wanted to find a way that they both could get out, but he couldn't use any ninjutsu in the cell.

"What have you tried to get out?" asked Naruto.

"Just bout everything I could think of and some that could of killed me." Killer bee responded.

Naruto tried to think of a way to use chakra and it work. After thinking for five minutes it came to him, he would stick his hand out of the cell door and use his rasengan to break free his cell and Killer Bees as well. Naruto started to stick his hand out of the cell door, but as soon as he got to the gap between bars a jolt of electricity was sent through him body, and he was sent flying to the back of the cell.

"Ow. Well it was worth a try." Naruto said.

"Well that was something I haven't tried, but now I know not to." said Killer Bee.

"I'm not giving up yet, Im going to free both of us from this prison." Naruto said.

Killer Bee had never seen anyone like him before, although he thought he was insane, it was true, they were a good bit alike. He decided to help him out and find a way as well.

"You're going to need my help since Ive tried more of this already. Just whatever you do, do NOT change into your bijuu. It'll send shock waves through your whole cell, and drain your chakra faster." said Killer Bee.

As Naruto and Killer Bee tried to find a way out, the leaf ninja were still on their way to find Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been searching for a few hours, and we don't seem to be getting anywhere." said Kiba.

"Maybe so, but this is where the scent is leading us." said Pakkun.

"Well I think we need to start over." said Kiba.

"Then that'll take twice as long. We need to keep on the trail we have now, it's the only thing we have to go on." said Pakkun.

They kept on the same trail as Pakkun said, and still felt like they were getting nowhere. Hinata was beginning to give up, when she noticed someone.

"EVERYONE STOP!" she yelled.

Everyone ended up stopping where they were.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Kakashi.

"Look over there." She said.

Kakashi looked over where she pointed out, and saw Gai and Neji sitting down on a tree and not far behind them was Project ZERO following them.

"Everyone this way, they're going to need our help." said Kakashi.

They all went over to Neji and Gai's position to make sure that Project ZERO wouldn't finish them off. They rushed over there as fast they could.

"Kakashi?" said Gai

They were all together again

"I guess you were right Neji." said Gai.

"Right about what?" asked Kakashi.

"Neji thought this forest was all one big genjutsu, and that's why it seemed like we weren't getting anywhere." said Gai.

Kakashi looked at both of them, and thought they both had a point.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Kakashi said.

As soon as Kakashi said that, Project ZERO had arrived in their location. Kakashi didn't have time to react since he was releasing the genjutsu.

"Release." Kakashi said.

When Kakashi released the genjutsu everything changed around them. The trees were back to normal, everything looked different.

"So, you were right Neji. Now we can get back on track." said Gai.

"Not yet, we still have a fight to finish." said Xora.

"Xora, we don't have time to fight you, we have more important things to do." said Neji.

"Maybe to you, but I still abide my code, and not let anyone get away, no exceptions. I let someone get away once and I lost two comrades because of it." said Xora.

Neji knew that they wouldn't let him go without a fight, he also knew what he was capable of, but at the same time he didn't. He decided to think of another way to get out of this.

"Then come with us, we could use talents like all of yours, and we can help recover your lost comrades." said Neji.

"And that's the same offer we got that caused our comrades me to lose our comrades. So no thanks." said Xora.

"You can trust them. I didn't trust them, but one of their friends showed me that I can. They are good people, and ninja of their word. They helped me in my darkest moment." said Gaara.

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone but Hia, and Leaigha, no matter how noble they seem. This ninja said he could give us a safe place to stay, then turned on us when we wouldn't join his organization, and he killed them." said Xora.

"What was his name?" asked Kakashi.

Xora looked at Kakashi.

"He didn't say, but he wore an orange mask, and had that same red eye you have only on the right side." Xora said.

"Madara." said kakashi.

"Pardon." said Xora.

"His name is Madara Uchiha, he's the leader of akatsuki. That's our mission. We have to find them and free one of our own friends from them." said Kakashi.

"Come with us, you would know what we're all going through if you lost two friends to them, and you can help us get our friend back." said Sakura.

Xora knew she was right, he was crushed when his friends were killed.

"They make a point Xora, would they want us being like this, or the way they remembered us." said Leaigha.

"Alright, but you're following me, I know where their nearest base is. That is the whole reason we stay here, I've been waiting for this moment for many years." said Xora.

Everyone followed Xora to akatsukis base. Some of them didn't trust him, but he was their only lead on this. Sakura went up to where Xora was.

"Thank you." she said to him.

He looked back at her, and saw a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, we have to find them first." Xora said.

"About how far is it from here?" asked Kakashi.

"We have at least a day and a half on us, the genjutsu caused you guys to go backwards, and we followed you so we fell into it to." Xora said.

Everyone except for Sakura and Kakashi kept some distance from Xora, but not enough to show they felt cautious about him.

"Don't worry about Xora." Leaigha said to Neji.

"Huh?" asked Neji

"He didn't mean any harm to any of you…He's just real defensive and protective." she said

"I've noticed." said Neji

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatuski were just finishing the meeting and everyone was exiting the room. Pein needed rest still and Konan went with him to his chamber, Kisame and Zetsu were going to make sure no one was around the area, Hidan was still in recovery, and Hawk were going to rest before the extraction.

"Sasuke. You stay, I need to talk to you in private with Oumara." said Madara.

"What is it now?" asked a very annoyed Sasuke.

"We need to discuss the real plan." said Madara.

Sasuke sat back down and was ready to hear what Madara had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

I only own Oumara, Project ZERO, Leaigha, Xora, and Hia, Masashi Kishimotos owns all characters and I have no rights to them.  
(Note from the writer)

When words in this text style it's the words of the Kyuubi (and other bijuu), inner Sakura, Zetsu's black side.

When a line of ---- is in place the scene has changed along with characters.

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 6

Madara's Real plan

Sasuke was a little curious to hear about Madaras "real plan" even though he just heard him talk it over to other akatsuki members about what would happen when the last two bijuu were extracted.

"So what's your real plan?" asked Sasuke.

Madara just looked at Sasuke and could tell he was interested.

"Well I'm glad you asked." said Madara.

Oumara just smiled at Sasuke. He had a good feeling about him, just the way Madara described him and his power, he knew he would make the perfect apprentice for Madara.

"Well Sasuke, you cannot reveal any information you hear. Everything we talk about now stays in this room. Understand?' said Madara.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down the hall Pein and Konan were in their room so he could rest.

"You don't have to be here you know." said Pein.

"I know, but you shouldn't exert yourself like that again. What if you actually lost this time." she said.

"I never lose, you know that. I just need to rest for a while, and Ill be fine." Pein replied.

Konan opened the door to let him alone to recover.

"I just don't want to lose you to." she said to him.

Pein looked up at the door, but saw she already left the room. He knew how she felt; they both lost their best friend after Jirayia's training, which was all the motivation he needed to never lose a fight. He went into a meditation position to recover. Konan was walking down to check on Naruto who was still trying to break both him and Killer Bee free from their cells.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit….I don't think my body can take much more of this." said Naruto.

Naruto had been trying to escape for a while now, and every attempt he was getting shocked more and more.

"Think of anything else yet?" asked Naruto.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." responded Killer Bee.

"You two know you'll never get out." said a voice.

Naruto turned and looked over to his side to see Konan with her back against Killer Bees cell.

"Gotcha!" said Killer Bee.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them into the cell so he wouldn't get shocked.

"You obviously don't know what I can do." she said.

Killer Bee looked down and saw her hands and arms turn into pieces of paper, and floated out of the cell, and attach back to her wrists. She then pulled a cloth from her pack, grabbed Killer Bee to the cell door and put the cloth over his nose and mouth. Killer bee tried to fight back, but fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"What did you just do to him?" yelled Naruto.

"Relax, he's just knocked out. He'll be fine in a few hours." Konan said.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to give you something." She said.

"I don't want anything from you. When I get out, I'm going to kill you and Pein." said Naruto.

Narutos eyes changed to the Kyuubi's eyes, and got shocked worse than he ever felt. Konan put her hand against his cell and the shocking stopped. Naruto was fine, and didn't know what to think of that.

"Why did you just help me?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, just felt like it." she replied back.

"Why are you doing this? Why is akatsuki killing people for power?" asked Naruto.

Konan looked at Naruto and saw a young Nagato in his eyes, then realized that Madara wasn't lying about them being brothers. She wanted to tell him so bad, but didn't know how he would take it.

"Its our orders. Pein and I want world peace, and this was the only way we could achieve it. And in order to do that we need all nine bijuu. I'm sorry that innocent people had to get involved, but they are use for a greater good in the world." Konan said.

With one sentence she just reveled her and Pein dream, and akatsukis plan…or so she thought.

"I understand if you want world peace, but this isn't the way to do it. You, Pein and the rest of akatsuki aren't just killing the jinchuriki, it's also anyone who gets in your way. Did they deserve to die for your plan to?" Naruto said.

Konan already was disgusted with herself and Pein for what they had done, and this was just adding to it. She saw the face of everyone she and Pein killed over the years all at once, it was tearing her up from the inside, and just seeing Naruto and knowing what his fate was in a day just killed her spirit. She just looked at the ground and decided to tell Naruto why it had to be.

"I've known Pein since we were kids. He was happy then, but after the death of our friend, that happiness went away, so he made it his mission to make world peace no matter what. We met Marada, and he agreed to help us if we joined akatsuki, and ever since Pein lost all emotion and I did to….until…" Konan was saying, but couldn't finish.

"Until what?" asked Naruto.

Konan looked back up at Naruto and still saw Nagato in him, and Naruto saw she had a tear going down her left eye and fell to the floor. She pulled an origami flower out of her pocket and handed it to Naruto.

"This is for you; open it after I leave, then find a way to dispose of it. Let no one know you have or ever had it." she said

Naruto took it and put it in his pocket for now, but couldn't figure out why she would do this for him. He then looked back up and saw her walking down the hall. He figured it was safe to open it, but he didn't want to at the same time, but she was trying to get something out to him. He opened it up and began to read the message she left him. He was half way through the message and he dropped the paper.

"No…..there's no way that possible….no." he thought to himself.

He didn't want to read the rest, but he knew he had to. He picked it back up to finish it, and while he did that Konan was passing the main room where the meeting was held. As she passed the room she saw the door was cracked and that Madara, Sasuke and Oumara were still in there talking. She though it was odd so she decided to stay and listen in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madara I don't care about the nations and how to take over them, will you just get on with the real plan so I can capture your damn jinchuriki." Sasuke said

"This is important to the plan Sasuke. If we don't know every security point of each village then the whole plan will fail." said Oumara.

"Real plan?" thought Konan to herself.

She was confused and decided to listen in more.

"Fine, but can we get to that later?" asked Sasuke.

"If you wish Sasuke." said Oumara.

"Well I was telling the truth to a point when everyone was here, however I have no intention of making the bijuu into a weapon that can destroy entire countries." said Madara.

"Then what do you plan to do with them?" asked Sasuke.

Madara had a smirk on his face the whole time he thought of his plan. He knew it was full proof.

"I plan to become the host of all nine biju, and then the tenth" he said.

'What?!' thought Konan.

"You can't handle that kind of power Madara." said Sasuke.

"Which is why I helped him create the tenth bijuu." said Dr. Housanka.

Sasuke looked interested for the first time in a plan since the invasion of Konoha.

"That was the tenth bijuu's purpose. His mangekyo shringan can control all nine of them, and that's why Madara will take over the jinchuriki's body after the nine are transferred into his body, only with all nine will he be able to control the tenth." said Oumara.

"So why even transfer it into a host to begin with, why didn't you wait to make it now?" asked Sasuke.

"We couldn't make it with only souls, we needed the full body which was easiest to get when the First Hokage had all nine with him. The host now can control it as long as he has some chakra in his system, which is why we needed that specific host, he had more chakra than any newborn we've ever seen. When I have them transferred into me it will take different amount of time for each one to fully transfer into me." said Madara.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sasuke

"How to put this? The first one we captured was the six tailed, since it has six tails it'll take six seconds to fully transfer." said Madara.

"Ok I get that much, so how long will it fully take?" asked Sasuke.

"forty five seconds total. The first to transfer is the six tails, then five, seven, one, two, three, four, nine, and eight. Then the rest of the plan will fall into place." Madara said.

"So, what next." Saskue asked.

Madara saw that he was getting more and more into his plan, and that meant he would help.

"Once I am the host of all ten bijuu we take out the kages of every village and take control of them all. For those who resist, kill them. Then unite every country of this continent, this way we'll be a bigger threat to the other continents, and they will either surrender to us, or be taken over by us. In being we will achieve world domination." said Madara.

"So what after that?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I hope you will rule by me and Oumara in this. I plan to take you under my wing and teach you everything I know, as well as the body transfer jutsu." said Madara.

Sasuke was shocked to hear his proposal, in some ways he wanted it, but he didn't know if it would work.

"Just think, the Uchiha clan will never die, you can live forever see everything to come and more. I know how the Konoha elders have ruined your life, so I personally will help you with the invasion, and make you the Hokage forever. You'll control the strongest nation in the world, and the only person you will ever have to answer to is me, and even then that will be very rare occasions." Madara said.

Sasuke only cared about getting revenge on Konoha, but he like the plan more and more as he heard it, but couldn't help but think there was a catch to it.

"So what do you want in return?" Sasuke asked hoping to find out what the catch was.

"Loyalty." Madara said.

"Just loyalty?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. However there is still one threat to the plan" said Madara.

"And what would that be?" asked Sasuke.

"The other eye techniques." Oumara said

"Yes, the byakugan isn't a big threat, but it needs to be eliminated which will not take long, there are not many Hyuuga clan members and all of them are in Konoha." said Madara.

"So if they're not a big threat why did you make such a deal out of it." asked Sasuke.

"Because there's still one left, the true threat is the rin'nengan." said Madara.

"So, we kill Pein and its done with." said Sasuke.

Madara looked down on the ground.

"I wish it were that easy Sasuke, that's why I wanted you to stay and talk with us." Madara said.

Sasuke was puzzled about that last statement, Pein was the only person he's ever seen with the rin'nengan in his whole life.

"We also have to kill both Naruto and Karin." said Madara.

Sasukes eyes widened to the sound of their names, he was shocked beyond comprehension.

"What do you mean Naruto and Karin?" he asked.

"This may come as a shock to you, but Naruto and Karin are twins, and Pein is their older brother." Madara said.

"And Pein has a twin as well; he is the host of the tenth bijuu." Oumara said.

"There's no way. Karin is older than Naruto, and none of them are from the same village." Saskue said.

"And I made sure of that." said Madara.

Sasuke looked even more puzzled than before. Everything he knew just disappeared.

"Orochimaru was in akatsuki long before he claimed, since he was in Konoha the same time Pein and his brother were born, I made him take both of them. It seemed like they both died at birth, but he brought them to me and Oumara, then altered their DNA to change some of their features, they still looked like their parents but minor details come a long way. I gave Pein to a couple in the rain village, and his brother to a cloud ninja. When they got older I would recruit them to akatsuki, then kill them when the plan came to be. But I only got Pein, and didn't know where his brother was. Things seemed bad, and two more were being born, so I unleashed the Kyuubi on Konoha once again, Orochimaru did his part to take the children, but only got one making it look like she died at birth, which grew up to be Karin, however The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, and Orochimaru failed to obtain him. So he did the next best thing, he killed their mother who was the one where the rin'nengan came from. With no one there to stop him, he took advantage of it, but the elders of Konoha took Naruto and put him in someone else's care. Orochimaru altered Karins DNA as well and took her for himself after he left akatsuki. And so far Pein and his brother are the only ones to activate their rin'nengan, so their family must be destroyed or our true goal will fail." explained Madara.

"So we really have to kill them for this plan." asked Sasuke.

"Pein and Karin are loyal allies to use, but it's a necessary sacrifice. We just cant risk anything and that includes keeping them alive." replied Madara.

Sasuke didn't know if he could go through with the plan now, Karin had become a friend to him, however if she were to find out about her power she could destroy him.

"Is that it?" asked Sasuke

"That's all. You, Oumara, Hidan, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, Jugo, Suigetsu, and I will rule every country and have absolute control. Then word will spread and we can have true order in the world, anyone who rebels will die. This will go on for eternity." Madara said.

Sasuke looked at the wall with the Kyuubi painted on it, then back at Madara.

"Alright I'm in." said Sasuke.

'Oh my god. I have to warn Pein.' thought Konan to herself.

She ran to his room and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Damnit, well if I can't get to Pein maybe I can get the message out to Naruto." she said to herself.

She ran down the hall to see Naruto, she noticed that Madara, Sasuke and Oumara were exiting the room behind her, so she started slowing down so not to make anything seem unusual.

"Konan what are you doing out of the room?" asked Madara.

She put on her emotionless face, then turned around to face him.

"Pein needs to be alone to rest, and I didn't want to distract him. So I'm going to keep an eye on the prisoners." she responded.

Madara walked up to her, moved some of her hair out of her face, then turned around to Sasuke and Oumara.

"You two can go to your quarters and rest as well." said Madara.

He then turned back to Konan, and crossed his arms.

"That's just like you Konan, you care so much about Pein that you see yourself as a distraction. You should know you're not to him or anyone in the origination. And your hard work will be rewarded." he said.

Konan showed no emotion toward him otherwise he would know she was up to something. So she accepted his compliment, and also thought to show him she 'trusted' him.

"I'm glad to hear that Madara, but I'm not to be rewarded until the mission is complete. Come, I think we both should check on the jinchuriki and make sure they know fear, then you get rest as well. After all you are needed as well." She said very carefully.

Madara was glad to hear that come from her, then followed her back to the cells. Konan let Madara lead so Naruto wouldn't say anything about the note. It wasn't long before they reached the cell and saw Killer Bee was still knocked out, and Naruto was against the wall of his cell.

"Well the nine tailed fox, long time no see." said Madara.

"Shove it." said Naruto.

"Talk all you want, you only have a day to live anyways." said Madara.

Madara took off his mask and looked Naruto in the eyes, then changed to his mangekyo sharingan. Naruto looked away to not be trapped in the trance.

"Its to late, the second you looked in my eyes you were trapped, and now you will see one of its most feared powers." Madara said

Naruto turned back to look at Madara, but it wasn't him doing it.

"What is this?" he thought.

Naruto tried to fight back, then went blind.

"What the hell is this?" he said.

"Be glad I didn't use my full force. I would of made you mute to, but I want to hear you scream when the fox is extracted." Madara said.

"You're gonna pay for this Madara." Naruto said.

"Ha, you cant do anything, and soon the world will be mine. Konan feel free to watch him if you want." Madara said.

"That I will." she said.

Madara walked away to his own room, to prepare for the ritual. Konan kept one eye on him to make sure he was gone before she started to talk.

"Its ok he's gone now. I'm sorry he did this to you." she said.

"Well sorrys not going to give my eyesight back. Why didn't you tell me that Pein was my brother." Naruto said.

Konan felt bad for him, but there was nothing she could do to help.

"Because I didn't have the heart to do it, Pein isn't your brother…Nagato is. Madara told 0u0s0 0a0f0t0e0r you were captured. I was horrified of it, and Pein knew to, but he's blinded by Madara helping bring world peace that he saw you as a sacrifice. I know if he was still the way he was before he would have been so happy that you existed, and done everything to protect you." she said.

"So Pein's real name is Nagato?" Naruto asked.

"No, Pein is the name he gave to all of the bodies he created for the missions, Nagato is his real body. Its one of the rin'nengans powers. Nagato is stronger than all six bodies put together." she said.

"So does this mean I have the rin'nengan to?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and that's why you him, Karin, and his twin are such threats to Madara's real plan." she said.

"What do you mean real plan?" Naruto asked.

Konan came closer to the cell to talk to him.

"I cant risk telling you here. Do you trust me?" Konan asked.

"Why should I? Your still in akatsuki." he said.

"Because I believe that Nagato is the same, we just need to make him realize it for himself. No matter what he's your brother whether you believe me or not, but I need your and Karin's help." she said.

"What does she have to do with this, she's loyal to Sasuke, and will do anything for him?" Naruto asked.

"She's your twin sister." Konan said.

Naruto was even more shocked than before.

"How? She's older than me." he said.

"Ill explain all that when I have both of you with me. But I need you to help me leave akatsuki, and stop Madara." she said.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"You have to die." She said.

"What, I'm not gonna die for something like this." he said.

"This is why I asked if you trust me. Normally Zetsu eats the bodies after an extraction, but I'm going to burry you, then resurrect you, and get Karin out of there, and we can break Madara's influence from Nagato and find his twin." she said.

"I don't know." he said.

"I don't expect you to trust me, but I'm doing it no matter what. Never mention this to anyone, even me." Konan said.

She started to walk away to a room to find a scroll with forbidden jutsu. She started with the demon countries scrolls and found nothing useful, then the wind country and still nothing. She tried to think of any village that uses or have been known to use black magic jutsu. There were many since it was punishable by death, and very few people have gotten away with it, but knew it was the only way to pull her plan off. She knew this would be hard but never thought this hard, she continued to search through scrolls of every village and country, when she came across the leaf village scroll and saw the shadow clone jutsu.

"This is Naruto's key jutsu, it might come in handy later on." she thought.

After countless tries she mastered the shadow clone jutsu then it came to her.

"The sound village." she thought.

She knew Orochmaru founded the sound village by using black magic jutsu after he left akatsuki. She pulled out the sound village scroll and looked for resurrection jutsus and anything else that could be of use, she found the resurrection jutsu that didn't require a sacrifice, then a mouse came out of a crack in the wall and thought it would be a good test. She caged the mouse up so she could learn the jutsu.

"Alright after the hand signs, draw out as much chakra as you can and focus into making it into a soul." She read off the scroll.

She took the mouse out of the cage and broke its neck, and placed it in front of her. She felt she was ready to perform the jutsu, she made the hand signs, placed her hands over the mouse, and focused her chakra into the mouse to give it life. It had been a good ten minutes that she was concentrating on the mouse, and soon after the mouse got back up and running around, the jutsu worked, she revived the mouse from death. Konan had never been happier with herself in years, she would finally use the skills akatsuki taught her for something worth while. She then looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight.

"Holy crap, I've been in here to long." she said to herself.

Konan exited the room and headed back to her and Pein's room, she turned herself into sheets of paper to get in through the cracks. When she got in she saw that Pein was still in meditation and almost fully healed, she knew that meant he would be able to perform the extraction later today, she walked over to her bed and fell asleep to prepare for her plan.

'Nothing can go wrong, I'm not going to lose to Madara.' she thought.

As akatsuki slept the night the leaf ninja and Project ZERO were still on the trail to save Naruto and get revenge on Madara. Everyone came to a stop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll rest here for the night, and start back up at sunrise." said Xora.

"How much further?" asked Neji.

"We will get there in six hours." Xora said.

"Then why don't we just keep going? We'll get there faster and save Naruto before anything happens to him." Neji said.

"Look around, everyone's tired, and need food and rest. We will start back up at sunrise." Xora said.

Neji looked around and saw a lot of them were out of breath and tired, even he was aching from the journey. He knew they would be useless if they were all tired, but couldn't help but notice that one of Project ZERO looked tired or were out of breath, he had to know why they were like that.

"Well why aren't you tired then?" asked Neji

Xora looked back at Neji, and decided to just tell him.

"The training method I created. As I've said I help Hia and Leaigha train to become stronger and that included long journeys which sometimes lasted for ten hours or more without stopping." Xora explained.

"So basically you make sure they're ready for anything." said Kakashi.

"I guess you could say that." said Xora.

Xora jumped up onto a tree branch to sleep on, while Leaigha and Hia jumped down to the ground and made traps with his yoyos, kunais, and shurikens in case of intruders. Everyone else made camp on the ground and branches for the night. Sakura jumped up to the branch with Xora.

"Be careful where you step tonight, traps are everywhere and you don't want to get killed." Xora said.

"Well thanks for the warning, but I came up to thank you for helping us." said Sakura.

"As I've said before don't thank me until the mission is a success." said Xora.

"You mind if I ask you something?" she asked.

"You just did." said Xora.

"Ok, why do you always were those goggles?" she asked him.

"I guess I don't like my eyes that much, the only time I take them off is when I use a special jutsu, other than that they're always on." Xora said.

"Even at night?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, even at night. Why do you ask" he said.

"Well Naruto use to wear goggles on his head before he got his headband. And you kind of remind me of him in many ways." Sakura stated.

"He's the guy were saving right?" Xora asked.

Sakura nodded at him.

"So, how do I remind you of him?" Xora asked her.

"Well the goggles, your hair except his is blonde, the way care for your friends and that you never let a mission go unfinished or let yourself fail." Sakura said.

"Well you better get to sleep, you're gonna have to get up early." Xora said.

"Ok. You know after this you should stay with us in Konoha." Sakura said.

Xora looked over at Sakura with an odd look on his face, then cracked a smile at her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I like living out here, and I think Hia and Leaigha have adapted to." said Xora.

Sakura jumped back down with the others to get some sleep.

"Kakashi." said Gai.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"Do you still think we can trust them? I mean what if it's a trap." Gai said.

"I've thought about that to, but I've also searched their feelings and they are telling us the truth, and even if they aren't we out number them." said Kakashi.

"That may be true, but when Xora and Neji fought something happened, and Xora had to be contained in a chakra force field until he clamed down. Leaigha said it was his inner power escaping. So we should be cautious around them at all time." said Gai.

"hmmm. I think we'll be ok Gai." said Kakashi.

Gai and Kakashi and everyone else fell asleep fell asleep, and Xora stayed up a little longer to make sure things were safe, then he fell asleep, but not for long. He felt as if he had been asleep for weeks, but when he opened his eyes he somehow ended up in the cloud village.

"What? How did I get here. I'm banned." he said.

He was trying to figure out how he even got there, he hadn't been here thirteen years, he thought they finally let him back in. He started to feel welcome again when he heard someone calling for him.

"Xora…Xora." said a woman's voice.

"Mom? No it can't be you're dead." he asked.

Xora turned around and saw his mother behind him, she looked just as he remembered her. Xora was the happiest he's even been, he was home. His mother gave him a hug, and just looked up at him.

"It is you." he said

"You've grown up so much, and Raikage has forgiven you, and you are no longer exiled. I couldn't be happier." said his mother.

She then buried her face in his chest and started to tear up. He missed his mom more than anything, and soon he started tearing up from being so happy.

"I'm just glad to be home mom." Xora said.

Xora looked down at her and lifted her face from his chest and was so repulsed with what he saw that he pushed her away. He took a few steps backward and couldn't look away from her, he didn't see his mother anymore he saw a skeleton with her hair and clothes on.

"Why Xora…Why did you let me die?" the skeleton asked.

"No…I didn't. It wasn't my fault." he said.

He took a few more steps back and bumped into someone, he turned around and saw the Raikage with an enraged look on his face.

"You did this to your mother, and the village." Raikage said.

Xora then looked around at the village again and saw that it changed, it went from a beautiful city to ruins, the sky was dark and dreadful, and dead bodies were everywhere.

"No it wasn't me. It wasn't me." Xora said.

"Yes it was. You are responsible for your mothers death, you were suppose to be there for her, but it wasn't enough you had to destroy the village to." Raikage said.

"No it wasn't me. You have to believe me." Xora said again.

He fell to his knees in fear of what happened, as much as he didn't want to believe it he knew he really did do all of this. Raikage picked him back up to his feet, but Xora couldn't see his face.

"You are not welcome here." Raikage said to him.

This time when Raikage talked his voice changed to a demonic voice. Xora backed up a little more so nothing would happen.

"Where are you going Xora, you can run from me, you and I are one in the same." said Raikage.

"What?!" thought Xora.

He looked up at Raikage and saw him take the robe and hat off, and what Xora saw was more horrifying than anything he encountered. He saw pitch black eyes with a small white x in the center and six rings around the x, they were the same eyes he has in his ultimate defense, and when Raikage opened his mouth to talk he saw many razor sharp teeth with enlarged upper and lower canines, an animal like snout, horn that resembled that of a ram on his head, a tail, claws on his hands and feet, and scaly gray skin. It was no longer Raikage, it was something completely different.

"What the hell are you?" Xora asked

"I told you, we are one in the same Xora." said the creature which was Raikage.

"There's no way. You're not real." Xora said.

Xora closed his eyes then opened them back up and saw a smoke cloud forming around the creature.

"No, that can't be me…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xora said.

When Xora said that the smoke started coming from the creature to Xora and surrounding him in it. He tried to release the jutsu but it didn't work. He was having trouble breathing and his eyes started to water, he was beginning to lose consciousness.

"AHHHHH!.....*pant* *pant* It was just a dream….just a dream….it was the same dream." Xora said to himself.

Xora woke up sweating like crazy, he had this dream many times before, he never figured out what it was about, but all he could do was wake from it. He looked to the east of the horizon to see the sun was barley starting to come up, but still not enough for light. He decided to go gather food before they left, anything that was edible he grabbed it. When he arrived back he saw that some of them were already waking up.

"Well good morning Xora." said Kakashi.

"We need to wake everyone, after we eat we're not stopping till we find your friend." said Xora.

"Sounds like a good plan." said Yamato.

"Good. We have a long ways to go." said Xora.

While everyone was still waking up akatsuki was doing the same. It was Pein who was first waking up, it wasn't much, he was still in the meditation stance for another hour, he had been in all night, he then opened both his eyes at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its time." he said to himself.

Konan didn't get any sleep the whole night, she was to worried that her plan wouldn't work. Pein came into her room in full wardrobe.

"Get dressed the ritual will begin soon." he said to her.

"Ok." she responded.

She got her cloak and ring on, then put her game face on. They both exited the room together and outside the door was Madara, Sasuke and team Hawk.

"Gather the other members, I'm going to summon the statue." Pein said.

"Theyre already ready Pein." Madara said.

They looked down the hall where the door in the ceiling was, Zetsu, Kisame, Oumara, were waiting, and Hidan was also fully recovered and took the liberty of fetching Naruto from his cell.

"Can we get this over with? I've been out for to long." said Hidan.

"Patients Hidan, you know this one will take a while." said Madara.

Konan saw that Naruto was knocked out again, she knew she was ready to pull this off. Pein opened the door to the surface, and everyone followed him to the spot to summon the statue. Pein then made hand signs and summoned the statue. Madara stared at it as if he hadn't seen it in ages.

"Today we take the nine tailed fox." said Madara.


	7. Chapter 7

I only own Oumara, Project ZERO, Leaigha, Xora, and Hia, Masashi Kishimotos owns all characters and I have no rights to them.  
(Note from the writer)

When [] are around quotes,they are the words of the Kyuubi (and other bijuu), inner Sakura, Zetsu's black side.

When a line of ---- is in place the scene has changed along with characters.

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 7

The Extraction

"This will be so much easier since we're physically here. I hate being drained transferring all my chakra to be here." said Hidan.

"Don't expect this to be any easier Hidan, you still have to give the same amount of effort in this." said Madara.

All akatsuki members took their position on the statue for extraction. Right thumb was Pein, right index finger was Karin, right middle finger was Konan, right ring finger was Sasuke, right pinky was Zetsu, left pinky was Suigetsu, left ring finger was Hidan, left middle finger was Kisame, left index finger was Jugo, and left thumb was Madara. Oumara leaned against the wall with Naruto over his shoulder, and waited to start.

"Put him in place." said Madara.

Oumara placed Naruto in the center to begin.

"Ten Dragon Seal Jutsu." said Pein.

The statue opened its mouth and ten dragons made of chakra came out, surrounded Naruto, and the extraction began. Naruto's mouth and eyes opened and the Kyuubi's charka pouring out. He felt a pain like he never felt before, he became completely conscious when the dragons surrounded his body, he was in horrible pain, but couldn't fight it, or even move. He was still effected by Madara's mangekyo sharingan power so he couldn't see what was going on. Konan was focusing her chakra on the statue and the extraction, but she didn't want to think about what she was doing, she shifted one eye to Pein and saw he was even more focused than Madara.

'Don't worry the pain won't last for to long, and the plan will work.' she said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the extraction went on the leaf ninja were on the move to find akatsuki.

"We should be there in two hours at latest, be sure to conserve energy." said Xora.

"What do you mean two hours? Last night you said it would take at least six to reach them." said Kiba.

"I lied." said Xora.

"Ok so what else have you lied about?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing important to you." Xora said.

"What an ass." said Kiba.

"Look I only said that to get you guys up early, and it worked so it shouldn't matter now." said Xora.

"Kiba he's telling the truth, we've waited for them many times at this same base before but the one we want is never there, so we leave it be." said Leaigha.

"Fine." said Kiba.

Xora stopped on a tree branch and everyone stopped with him.

"Why did you stop, you're the one who stressed about this more than anyone." said Kiba.

"Because we're a quarter closer, and we to come up with a plan otherwise we could all die." said Xora.

Everyone knew what he said was true, if they didn't have a plan they would die for sure.

"Ok what do you suggest?" asked Gaara.

"First we have to find out how many real members we're dealing with, sometimes they transfer chakra to the base and they're not really there, that's where Neji and Hinata come in, then destroy the main entrance that's Sakura, Gai, and Lees job, Leaigha will shield us from any attack they might of planned. After that some of us will have to have all of them distracted and Ill create a smoke cloud so when Kiba and Akamaru save Naruto they won't be noticed. Any questions?" said Xora.

"You sure it'll work? It sounds like something they'd expect." said Neji.

"Maybe so, but it's the only plan we have right now, and it could work." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, and it sounds really risky if it fails." said Ino.

Xora turned around and faced the direction they needed to head toward.

"What's life if you don't take any risks." he said.

Xora jumped off and everyone followed him.

"Do you think this will work Captain Yamato." asked Sai.

"Honestly Sai I don't know, but he seemed confident that it would, so let's just go with it." Yamato said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ninja grew closer akatsuki continued to extract the Kyuubi. Everyone stayed focused on the extraction at hand, but someone always had a problem with the process.

"Madara how much longer will this take? I'm getting fucking tired of this." said Hidan.

"You need to have more patients Hidan, you've only got a short amount of time left. Just be glad all of us are in physical form otherwise it will take several days." said Madara.

"Jashin would not approve of this, I don't want to be punished for this in the after life. I have to go sacrifice someone after this." Hidan said.

"Well then stop complaining and focus more so we can get this over with. Then you can go do your stupid ritual." said Konan.

Hidan just gave Konan the death glare and continued to focus.

"She is right Hidan, but it'll over soon and we can extract the eight tails next." said Madara.

"If I were you Id be afraid of Jashin, he shows no mercy to sinners such as yourselves." said Hidan.

Konan kept looking at Naruto and hoped that her plan would work. He was still in such pain from the extraction she couldn't bare to watch. Hours went by as akatsuki continued the leaf ninja were getting closer by the second. They continued to jump through the trees for a few hours when Xora stopped again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the deal with you stopping so much? Its beginning to be a drag." asked Shikamaru.

Xora kept looking ahead as if he didn't hear him.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Shikamaru said.

"We're here." Xora said.

Everyone had a shocking look in their eyes. They couldn't believe how fast they arrived.

"We have to assume that they expected this and they set up traps. So be very cautious at all times." Xora said.

"I take it you've done this before?" asked Kakashi.

"Only every chance I get." Xora said.

"Ok now the plan can commence. Hinata, Neji go check to see how many of them are there." said Kakashi.

Neji and Hinata started going toward the boulder where the entrance was when Xora stepped in front of them. They were both confused about why, then he threw a kunai into the field, when it landed multiple explosions occurred.

"You weren't kidding they did place traps." said Neji.

He then threw two more in the air and razor wire came swinging from a tree and cut them in half. He then drew both of his broad swords and stepped in front of the boulder and placed his hand on it, soon after multiple shurikens came shooting out of a fake tree, Xora deflected them all and cut them in half with his swords. Everyone except Hia and Leaigha were shocked at how many traps were set, if he wasn't with them almost everyone would of died before even getting close to Naruto.

"Maybe it was a good thing to bring them along." said Tenten.

"We've been here many times, searching for the man who killed our comrades. After you save your friend just go and don't look back, were gonna finish Madara off ourselves." said Hia after cracking his knuckles.

"We're not going to just leave you guys by yourselves with akatsuki, you might get revenge but there's still more members you have to go through. You helped us out a lot, and we're going to help in any way we can." said Sakura.

"Don't worry about us, we know what we're doing." said Hia.

"Even with his power I don't even think he can beat Madara." said Neji.

"You only saw ten percent of his true power. He just didn't want it out in the open in your fight." said Leaigha.

Xora turned around to face everyone else.

"Ok its safe now." he said.

Neji and Hinata both came down and faced the boulder.

"Byakugan." They both said.

They both then looked inside and saw the statue, the akatsuki members and Naruto.

"Oh my god." said Neji.

"What is it?" asked Gai.

"All ten akatsuki members plus one are present, and they've begun extracting the Kyuubi from Naruto." Neji said.

"Are you sure? If they're all there physically you would be able to see their chakra networks." said Kakashi.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that….Because that's what I saw." Neji said.

"That's what I saw to." added Hinata.

Kakashi looked at everyone and tried to come up with something comforting to say, but knew this wasn't one of those times where words could help.

"Listen everyone, we are up against the strongest ninja there is, I've said this before, but some may not come out of this alive I really hope that wont be the case, but Naruto needs us now, he's always been there for us no matter what the danger was. We now have some new allies aiding us, but its still going to be a hard battle. Its been a true honor fighting by your side." Kakashi said.

"Thanks for the speech Kakashi, but after Naruto if free all of you are to get out so I can handle akatsuki." said Xora.

"I told you guys, we're going to beat all ten of them ourselves." said Hia.

"No Hia, you and Leaigha are to go with them, I'm gonna do this on my own." said Xora

"But Xora.." said Leaigha.

"But nothing. I'm not losing you two like I did the others. I have more than enough power to wipe them all out, and I've held it in for to long now." Xora said.

"Xora you're crazy." said Leaigha.

"Maybe so, but it'll put a stop to them." Xora said.

"Kakashi talk some sense into him." said Sakura.

"I wish I could, but I've searched his soul, and he's serious about this. The best we can do is stay and help, but he doesn't want that." Kakashi said.

"Xora we're staying, we're all staying if you like it or not" said Hia.

"I cant put any of you in danger, so I expect you all to leave." Xora said.

"Ok Sakura smash the boulder." said Kakashi.

Sakura walked back a good twenty feet, ran up to the boulder and slammed both her fists into it. It didn't break, but it shook the entire area and left a big crack in it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" asked Kisame.

"They've arrived. To bad they got here to late." said Madara.

The extraction was only a few minutes from being complete, and the leaf ninja were breaking in to the base ready to fight.

"I hope you all are prepared to fight after this." said Madara.

"No. Some of us should stay and fight while the rest escapes to another base to extract the eight tails." said Konan.

"Why do you say that?" asked Madara.

"Ok stay and fight, but then get out so we can finish." She said.

"Id hate to say it, but she has a point. We need to get this over with so we can search for the tenth jinchuriki." said Pein.

"Very well, Zetsu you get the eight tails and go to the rain country base, Sasuke and Pein will stay behin.." Madara said.

"No, Karin and I will stay behind." said Konan

"Why you two?" Madara asked.

"You need Pein to summon the statue, and we only need nine members to finish up anyways, so Oumara can take my place while I fight." Konan said.

"Very well, everyone but Konan, Karin, Sasuke, Pein, Oumara, and I will go to the rain village base, all of us will stay and fight then everyone but Konan and Karin will follow later." said Madara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cave shook again, Sakura was giving it her all, Lee and Gai were also putting a beat down on the boulder.

"C'mon its starting to break." said Gai.

Sakura took more steps back jumped in the air and slammed her fist on the boulder causing it to break completely.

"We did it." said Lee.

Everyone headed inside and saw akatsuki draining the Kyuubi from Naruto.

"Oh my god." Sakura said.

"We're to late." said Yamato.

"That you are." said Madara.

After Madara said that to the leaf ninja the extraction was complete. The dragons came back into the statues mouth, and the center eye on the statue opened. Narutos lifeless body laid on the ground.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

Sakura started to tear up then looked up and saw Sasuke standing on one of the statues fingers.

"Sasuke? Why?" she asked.

Xora started to make hand signs to finish the plan.

"Hidden smoke jutsu." he said.

Smoke started appearing and thickening around everyone. Xora was the only one who could really see anything so he rushed to grab Naruto's body, but was to late, Oumara grabbed his before he could get to the body. Xora drew his swords and charged at Oumara, and Oumara drew two sais from his belt and blocked the swords from attack.

Pein called off the statue summon, it begun to sink into the ground and every akatsuki was ready to fight.

Shikamaru looked over and saw Hidan and froze in fear.

"You again?" Shikamaru asked.

Hidan looked at him and smiled.

"I told you little brat, I'm immortal. And this time you wont make it out alive." said Hidan.

"Zetsu go retrieve the eight tails and meet us in the rain village." said Madara.

Then Zetsu fused with the ground, and Madara made hand signs that Kakashi recognized.

"That's the space portal jutsu." said Kakashi.

"What's that Kakashi?" asked Sakura.

"It means he can travel anywhere in the world in seconds. We cant let him get away." said Kakashi.

Madara finished the portal to the rain country and Kisame, Hidan, Jugo and Suigetsu walked through to the other side.

"Now we can start." said Madara.

Madara, Sasuke, and Kakashi all activated their mangekyo sharingans at once and got ready to fight. Pein summoned his other bodies to fight, Konan used her origami jutsu and made wings to change into "god's angel" form. Then Oumara made hand signs of his own.

"Static Body jutsu." Oumara said.

His body gained massive muscle growth, and static charges surrounded his body.

"So Kakashi would this be a good time to use our best jutsus?" asked Gai.

"Well Gai it looks like you may never have another chance to use them again, so no one should hold back." Kakashi said.

Gai turned around to everyone.

"All of you hear that? Don't hold back no matter what." Gai said

"Byakugan." said Neji and Hinata.

Gai turned back to the front and saw Sasuke standing in front of his with his sword drawn. Sasuke grabbed Gai's throat pulled his sword and lunged it at his chest. Gai thought this was the end for his, but the blade was stopped by Xora. Sasuke was surprised how fast he got there, but saw that he stopped it with his hands and decided to make sure he wouldn't be able to do it again.

"Chidori blade." Sasuke said.

Lightning went from the blade to Xoras hand, the shock was so great that Xora started getting weak in the knees and couldn't stand up right. Sasuke just smiled at him since he knew that no one could survive that attack at point blank. He pulled the sword away, but saw some smoke around his hand.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

Xora looked him in the eyes stood up straight, then took his goggles off.

"We have to go." said Hia.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Xora said he wasn't going to hold back and he meant it. We have to go." said Hia.

Kiba and Akamaru ran up and tried to get Naruto's body, but were stopped by Konan who already picked his body and threw him over her shoulder. Oumara looked at Xora and saw the eyes he has been searching for since Akatsuki formed.

"Those eyes. Are those are the same eyes?" thought Oumara to himself.

Sasuke saw him just standing there like he was waiting for an attack.

"Seems you don't know who you're dealing with. Maybe Ill show you through another form of jutsu." said Sasuke.

He use his genjutsu on him, but for some reason it didn't seem to effect him in the least, so he decided to attack again, he dropped his sword and made the hand signs for the chidori.

"Chidori." Sasuke said.

He ran up with the chidori and landed it right in Xora's chest.

"Hmm. Not so tough now." said Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him and saw he didn't change his face since he got hit, Sasuke jumped back wondering why he wasn't getting hurt by his attacks. Xora started making hand signs.

"Healing smoke jutsu." he said .

The smoke started pouring into his wounds and healed them as if they were never there. "What the hell?" Sasuke thought.

"You should really pay more attention to yourself instead of me." Xora said.

Sasuke didn't think anything of it, but then he looked down at his arm and more smoke was there.

"What is this? *cough*" Sasuke asked.

"That would be my ultimate defense. And once it finishes you off I'm going to use it on you." Xora said while pointing at Madara.

Madara enjoyed watching the fight, and the more he watched the more he wanted no one to help Sasuke, after all he needs to fight his own fight. In some way he wanted to fight him himself.

'If someone can make a joke out of Sasuke's attacks like that, maybe he might be useful to me. Then again its me he's after.' Madara thought.

Sasuke decided to use one last attack on him, one he would survive.

"Amatersu!" Sasuke said.

The black flames spewed at Xora and he didn't move in the least. Everyone started to worry, the leaf ninja were worried that he wouldn't survive, and akatsuki were worried that Sasuke wouldn't be able to control the flames.

"XORA!!!!" yelled Leaigha.

She had never been this worried about him ever, her and everyone truly believed that he wouldn't survive.

"Its over, now for the rest of you." Sasuke said.

The flames continued to burn and burn, no one has ever survived that attack before. Sasuke noticed the smoke dissipated from his arms, and decided to go after his old sensei as his next target. He picked up his sword, turned to face Kakashi, prepared to attack when a sphere separated in the flames. Everyone looked over and saw Xora surrounded by gray chakra with chakra horns, nine chakra tails, his eyes were even more blackened and the x and the six rings were enhanced.

"It seems we've found the tenth jinchuriki." said Madara.

'You're just like Naruto and Killer Bee.' Sasuke thought.

"So this is Xoras true power. He's a jinchuriki." said Sakura.

"No, he's still holding back." said Hia.

Sasuke made another chidori and charged at Xora, he made a direct hit, but it had little effect on Xora.

"They weren't lying about this. Then that means their plan is real to." Konan said to herself.

Madara saw this as a window of opportunity to see the bijuu's full power. He rushed over to the leaf ninja and grabbed Leaigha and trapped her in a genjutsu. Xora saw this and went berserk, but not enough to make him change completely. He swiped at Madara

and his chakra arm slashed him across the chest.

"You will die for that." Madara said.

He then tried to take complete control of Xora with genjutsu, but for some reason he could get him under his power like he could the other bijuu. He tried to figure out why it wouldn't work, but as he did that Xora came up to him and slammed all nine of his chakra tails into him, and he went flying into a wall. Leaigha was safe from Madara, but Oumara came behind her and stabbed her with his sais. Xora saw this, and a tenth tails emerged, a darker gray chakra surrounded from Xora, but this time it surrounded him in a ball.

"Go. Everyone get out." said Hia.

Neji looked at Xora and saw the massive amount of chakra inside the ball and knew they did have to evacuate.

"He's right, we have to go." said Neji.

The leaf ninja exited the cave and waited to see what would happen.

"Neji when you cut off his chakra supply this is what you would have had to fight." Hia said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone started to see the cave building pressure; it kept going on until it completely broke free. The entire cave was exposed and everyone saw a giant gray sphere of pure chakra. The sphere grew the size of a mountain, then started compressing itself and stopping at different angles and shapes, finally it took form of a gray dragon. It was as big as the Kyuubi with ram horns, razor sharp teeth with enlarged canines on the top and bottom jaws, the same eyes Xora had in his ultimate defense, and ten tails. Everyone was in awe at the sight of the dragon.

"Excellent, now we can capture it." said Madara.

The dragon looked directly at akatsuki, opened its mouth and sent a giant cloud of smoke toward them, they were completely covered by the smoke, it was so thick they all had trouble seeing and breathing. Pein' ghost path began to absorb the smoke around them, he succeeded in the absorbing, but above them were ten tails that slammed one akatsuki three of Peins bodies were destroyed and Oumara was badly injured.

"Madara you have to go, otherwise you could die and the plan is a failure." said Konan.

"What about you?" said Pein.

"Karin and I will be ok, you all go finish the mission." Konan said.

"Alright." said Madara.

Madara made the hand signs to start the time space jutsu again, the portal was opened and Sasuke, Pein, Oumara how was carried by one of Peins bodies and Madara walked through the portal while Konan and Karin stayed behind.

"Come with me." said Konan.

She started to go to another location and Karin followed her.

"Keep running for ten minutes and wait for me." said Konan.

The dragon tried to stopped Karin from going, but Konan got in the way of that and used a forbidden jutsu she learned from one of the scrolls.

"Bijuu sit jutsu." she said.

She used it on Xora and the dragon reverted back into Xora, then headed toward Karin. Xora was back to himself fully, and he was out of breath. He continued to pant really hard.

"Give him some space." said Hia.

"Sakura, Ino got heal Leaigha. Everyone else see if Xora needs any medical attention." said Kakashi.

Hia ran up to Xora to check on him. He sat down, buried his head in his knees, and was still breathing hard, but was better than before.

"You ok?" Hia asked

Kakashi walked up to Xora soon after to check on him to, he stopped, and kneeled down to him.

"Is he ok?" asked Kakashi.

"Ill be fine. How's Leaigha" Xora said

"Well she's going to be ok. We're glad you're fine." Kakashi said.

"This is why I told all of you to leave, what if I ended up hurting one of you?" Xora said.

Everyone gathered around him to make sure he was ok.

"Xora you were in complete control, you wouldn't have hurt any of us. I've never seen anyone handle their bijuu so well." said Yamato.

"Bijuu?" Xora asked.

"Its that demon you let out. You're a jinchuriki or host for a demon like Naruto and me." said Gaara.

"So that's my inner power, I'm a demons host? This is why Raikage exiled me from the village." Xora said.

"Xora you helped us a lot, you defended us until the end. None of us are going to hate you for this, so get your face out you knees." said Sakura.

Xora lifted his head and showed his face, everyone was shocked to see what Xora possessed.

"Oh my god…" said Kakashi.


	8. Chapter 8

I only own Oumara, Project ZERO, Leaigha, Xora, and Hia, Masashi Kishimotos owns all characters and I have no rights to them.  
(Note from the writer)

When [] are around quotes,they are the words of the Kyuubi (and other bijuu), inner Sakura, Zetsu's black side.

When a line of ---- is in place the scene has changed along with characters.

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 8

New Mission

"Xora your eyes." said Sai.

"What about them?" Xora asked.

"You have the rin'nengan eye, the most powerful eye technique there is. Both you and Pein possess it now..." said Kakashi.

Xora didn't know what anyone was talking about, he had these eyes since he could remember, and no one seemed to know about them then. It was all a shock to him, but he thought if they were strong then they could help him, he just needed to figure out how to use them now. He stood up and everyone made a path for him to walk. He saw that Sakura was separated from everyone, so he decided to go talk to her. When he got to her he saw that she was crying and had an angered look on her face. He instantly knew why she was like this.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your friend like I promised." Xora said.

"It's not your fault, I just can't believe he's gone." said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

Xora looked at her, then at the rest of the leaf ninja and saw sadness in all of their eyes, but none had it as bad as Sakura did. Xora thought about everything that happened, and knew he was going to fix it. He started walking , then turned around to see that no one was following him.

"Well aren't you guys coming?" he asked.

Everyone looked shocked at him for a while.

"You're not gonna let akatsuki get away with their plan are you?" Xora asked.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't know how this plan would work, or if they would make it in time, but he wasn't going to give up on the ninja that trusted their lives with him.

"I heard one of them say they were going to the rain village for the next extraction, if we can get there and stop this one their plan will fail, and the world will be safe. If we don't go then we minus well just give our villages up to them so they'll let us live. I made a promise to you all, and failed, but I'm not going to let the world suffer because of my mistakes. If you don't want to come I understand, but I'm going to the rain village to stop them." Xora said.

"Don't worry Xora we're with you." said Hia.

Both him and Leaigha walked toward him and were ready to head out.

"Its going to be weird to be home, but you'll need me to lead you there." Leaigha said.

Everyone looked like they still didn't know what to do.

"I'm coming to. Naruto wouldn't want akatsuki to win, and he definitely wouldn't want us to just stand around and do nothing." said Sakura.

She wiped the tears from her face and went up with Xora.

"Sakura is right. We cannot let akatsuki win again. I'm in as well." said Lee.

"I guess we have a new mission on our hands. Same rules apply, except Hokage will be furious with us, but that's just another risk." said Kakashi.

"So you're all coming?" asked Sakura.

"You were right Sakura, Naruto would be even more furious with us if we just let this go." said Kakashi.

"Alright, we head out now, no stops until nightfall." said Xora.

Everyone jumped into the trees and toward the rain village. They all knew the risks, but didn't care, they knew Naruto would do the same for them.

"Xora, there may be a small problem." said Sakura.

"And what would that be?" asked Xora.

"Pein is the leader of the rain village, and he has the same eyes you have." Sakura said.

"I've already thought about that, and I see it as an opportunity to find out what these eyes can really do." Xora said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the squad headed toward the rain village Konan was catching up with Karin and Naruto's body, when a gust of wind blew her back into a tree, the gust ended up coming from Karin as a defense.

"Oh its you, sorry I thought you were someone else." said Karin

"Don't worry about it." Konan said.

"So why do we have to give him a burial again?" asked Karin.

"Because he's the only ninja to ever last against Pein and not get killed. Now help me with him." said Konan.

Karin grabbed Narutos feet and laid him on his back, then looked over at Konan and saw her making some hand signs.

"What are you doing?" asked Karin.

"I doing what has to be done." Konan said.

Karin didn't understand, then saw Konan staring her down. She started to think that she was a target.

"I'm sorry Karin." said Konan.

When she heard that she knew she was right and took a stance. Konan flicked her wrist at Karin and shot a piece of paper at her. The paper hit Karin's wrist and stuck her to a tree. She started struggling to free herself, but saw the more she struggled the tighter the paper held her to the tree, Konan then flicked her wrist three more times and sent more paper at Karin this time hitting her other wrist and both her feet. Karin was completely restrained.

"What's the meaning of this Konan?!" shouted Karin.

Konan kneeled down at Naruto's body and made more hand signs, then placing her hands over the body.

"Hey I asked you a question goddamnit. Now answer me!" Karin shouted.

Konan flicked her wrist again and this time covering Karin's mouth. She got up and walked over to Karin grabbed her jaw and made her look her in the eyes.

"Now listen you are going to be silent even if you're about to die, I'm doing something more important than anything right now. And if you weren't so damn important to the plan Id of killed you already, so shut up wait for me to revive Naruto and we can go from there. Got it?" Konan said.

Karin nodded her head showing she understood, but planned to kill her once she was free. Konan kneeled back down next to Naruto's body, made hand signs again and placed her hands over Narutos body. Karin tried to get free again, but the paper got tighter with each movement, she figured at this rate she wouldn't have any feeling in her hands or feet before she got out, so she just watched Konan do her jutsu on Naruto. Karin just continued to watch the jutsu go on and saw no progress, she felt like she had been attached to the tree for hours, but it had only been one hour at most, and the only reason she knew that was the position of the sun from where it was.

'C'mon pull through.' Konan thought to herself.

'This is pointless, he's dead, and to revive the dead you have to have a sacrifice….oh shit, I'm the sacrifice.' Karin thought to herself.

Karin started thinking of ways to get out before something were to happen.

'Ok the paper tightens with every move, and it stays the same if I sit still… I have both hands and both feet…damn. There's no way out of this.' Karin thought to herself.

She looked down for a minute and saw Narutos little finger move a bit.

"Oh my god, she did it, but why am I tied up if I'm not a sacrifice?" Karin thought.

She started watching closer and saw the jutsu was working, Naruto started moving his whole hand. Karin was wondering where Konan learned this jutsu and kept watching in amazement. Naruto then opened his eyes and gasped for air several times and it happened, Konan brought Naruto back to life completely. Naruto then sat up and coughed a good bit.

"You might wanna take it easy for a bit. Your body still needs to adjust." said Konan.

Naruto looked at Konan in awe.

"You, you did it didn't you?" Naruto asked

"Yes, you are no longer the host for the Kyuubi. I told you I would bring you back and here you are." Konan said.

"So that meant everything else you said was true to." asked Naruto.

"Yes." Konan said.

Naruto tried to stand but had some trouble at first.

"I told you to take it easy." Konan said.

Naruto grabbed a tree and felt it move, he looked at it and saw Karin tied up.

"Who! What's she doing here?!" Naruto shouted.

Konan took four needles out of her pouch and looked at Naruto and Karin.

"You two need to hold still." Konan said.

"What are you doing with those?" Naruto asked.

Konan made some hand signs and her lower body turned into hundreds of sheets of paper. Naruto thought this was a trap and tried to run, but couldn't.

"Hey what gives?" he asked.

He looked down and saw the paper wrapped around his feet and a few pieces attached to his hands, Naruto tried to break free and the paper tightened. Soon all but his head was wrapped up in paper. Naruto felt betrayed by Konan.

"You bring me back to life to torture me?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up and hold still." Konan said.

Konan went up to Naruto with two of the needles and pierced both of his ears then released him.

"Ok now I'm confused. Why did you just do that? Seriously!" Naruto ranted on.

"Relax Ill explain everything in a minute." Konan said.

Konan then went up to Karin and pierced her ears as well, she then made hand signs and the needles formed into hoop like earrings and soon after released Karin.

"Ok what's the big deal, he's the enemy." said Karin.

Konan knew what she had to do, but didn't want to at the same time.

"No Karin, he's not." said Konan.

Karin was so focused on killing Naruto again, but then saw the area change back to the base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin saw Sasuke, Madara, and Oumara sitting at the table in the main room. She walked up to Sasuke to tell him what Konan had done, but wasn't able to move. All she could do is watch and listen.

'"So what do you want in return?" Sasuke asked hoping to find out what the catch was.

"Loyalty." Madara said.

"Just loyalty?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. However there is still one threat to the plan" said Madara.

"And what would that be?" asked Sasuke.

"The other eye techniques." Oumara said

"Yes, the byakugan isn't a big threat, but it needs to be eliminated which will not take long, there are not many Hyuuga clan members and all of them are in Konoha." said Madara.

"So if they're not a big threat why did you make such a deal out of it." asked Sasuke.

"Because there's still one left, the true threat is the rin'nengan." said Madara.

"So, we kill Pein and its done with." said Sasuke.

Madara looked down on the ground.

"I wish it were that easy Sasuke, that's why I wanted you to stay and talk with us." Madara said.

Sasuke was puzzled about that last statement, Pein was the only person he's ever seen with the rin'nengan in his whole life.

"We also have to kill both Naruto and Karin." said Madara.'

Karin was shocked to hear this.

"What? Sasuke you wouldn't." Karin said to herself.

'"What do you mean Naruto and Karin?" he asked.

"This may come as a shock to you, but Naruto and Karin are twins, and Pein is their older brother." Madara said.

"And Pein has a twin as well, he is the host of the tenth bijuu." Dr. Housanka said'.

"Oh my god, there's no way. There's no way that's true." Karin said

'Orochimaru altered Karin's DNA as well and took her for himself and so far Pein and his brother are the only ones to activate their rin'nengan, so their family must be destroyed or our true goal will fail." explained Madara.

"So we really have to kill them for this plan." asked Sasuke.

"Pein and Karin are loyal allies to us, but it's a necessary sacrifice. We just cant risk anything and that includes keeping them alive." replied Madara.'

Karin couldn't believe anything she was seeing or hearing, but there was nothing else she could do but watch.

'"Is that it?" asked Sasuke

"That's all. You, Oumara, Hidan, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, Jugo, Suigetsu, and I will rule every country and have absolute control. Then word will spread and we can have true order in the world, anyone who rebels will die. This will go on for eternity." Madara said.

Sasuke looked at the wall with the Kyuubi painted on it, then back at Madara.

"Alright I'm in." said Sasuke'

"What? Sasuke….why." Karin said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after Konan stopped the memory so Karin can take time to comprehend what she just saw.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but the two of you needed to know." said Konan.

"So Sasuke really was going to kill Karin." asked Naruto

"As much as is kills me to say it, yes he was planning to." said Konan.

"Why…why did you show me this?" asked Karin.

"I don't know Karin why did I?" Konan asked.

"That was a lie…that was all a lie. It was genjutsu. Sasuke wouldn't do that to his friends." said Karin.

"Keep in mind Karin that Naruto was once Sasuke's best friend, and look how that turned out." Konan said.

Karin was angry at Konan for showing her that, she was completely convinced that it was genjutsu.

"I know Sasuke better than you ever could!" Karin shouted.

"Well Karin if it was genjutsu wouldn't you be able to sense it?" said Konan.

Karin knew she was right about that, and she didn't sense anything about it, so she knew it had to be true. She couldn't believe that Sasuke would kill her for power, she was officially heart broken.

"You're not alone Karin, I showed it to Naruto as well." said Konan without moving her mouth.

"Whoa!! How did you do that?" asked Naruto.

"The earrings you two are wearing are chakra receivers, they can pick up on all kinds of chakra, including the memory I showed the two of you and telekinetic chakra." Konan said to them through telekinesis.

Both Naruto and Karin didn't know what to think of this.

"So the three of us can talk to each other without saying anything?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I have many of these piercings and so does Nagato." Konan said telekinetically.

"Wait a minute, you mean Pein has these to?" Naruto asked.

"Pein invented them." said Konan telekinetically

"Ok, how does it work?" Karin asked.

"Just think what you want to say and think of the person and let that persons chakra interact with you. I want both of you to try it before we leave." Konan said telekinetically.

"Where are we going?" asked Karin.

Konan just looked at them and shook her head.

"I'm not going to answer any questions unless you ask telekinetically." Konan said telekinetically.

Both Karin and Naruto tried to talk to each other before talking to Konan. After several tries they both got it down.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked Konan telekinetically.

"We're going to free Nagato from Madara's influence. We have to head to the rain village to do this." Konan said telekinetically.

"Are you sure we can do that?" Naruto asked.

Konan just looked at Naruto, he didn't understand why, then it hit him why.

"Oh sorry. Are you sure we can make Pein remember the way he once was?" Naruto asked telekinetically

"I know we can, He's still Nagato on the inside. And I think I know how to set him free, but Ill need your help." Konan said telekinetically.

Karin and Naruto were still shocked about Madara's plan and Sasuke excepting it.

"Can we save Sasuke to, or is it to late?" Naruto asked telekinetically.

"I believe anyone can be saved, but we have to make sure that the plan doesn't go through." Konan said telekinetically.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that Karin was sad about Sasuke. He wanted to find a way to help her as best he could.

"Don't worry Karin." Naruto said to her.

She looked over at him and listened to him.

"I've never had a family when I was growing up, and I'm glad to know I have some family now. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to my sister. We'll get Nagato and Sasuke back, that's a promise." Naruto said.

Karin never had anyone act like that toward her before, she felt better the instant her called her his sister, a tear came to her eyes, but it was a tear of joy.

"Thank you Naruto." she said.

Konan was glad they could put what happened in the past behind them to work together. She just hoped that Pein would be the same way.

"From now on, we only talk through telekinesis, this way no one can find anything out about us. And remember watch what you say around Pein, he has more of these piercings than me and found a way to read my mind without me letting him in." Konan said telekinetically.

"Ok." said both Naruto and Karin telekinetically.

"One more thing." Konan said through telekinesis.

Both Karin and Naruto looked at her to see what she was going to say or do. Konan took her akatsuki cloak, and her rain village headband off then made hand signs.

"Thousand paper cut jutsu." Konan said.

Most of her body turned into thousands of pieces of paper and swirled around the cloak and headband, the paper swirled faster and faster, all Naruto and Karin could see was the cloak and headband getting ripped to shreds by the pieces of paper. The paper slowed down and attached itself back to Konan and all that was left of the cloak and headband was a few shreds of material and the metal plate with the village symbol on it.

"Now we can go." Konan said telekinetically.

They jumped into the trees and headed off to the rain village.

"About how long will it take for us to get there?" asked Naruto through telekinesis.

"Hopefully before three days, that's when we have to destroy the statue, when that happens all bijuu will be released and their plan will fail." said Konan telekinetically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As both the leaf ninja and Konan's team traveled toward the rain village, Akatsuki were already prepared for the next extraction.

"Everyone get into place." said Madara.

With those orders everyone got on their finger of the statue and focused their chakra on the extraction. When everyone put the same amount of chakra into the statue Pein started the ritual.

"Nine dragon seal jutsu." Pein said.

The statue opened its mouth and nine chakra dragons swarmed around Killer Bee. When hit he felt pain like he never knew existed, as much as he fought the weaker he became, so he gave up and the eight tailed beasts chakra started pouring out of his mouth and eyes.

"This is the last one right?" asked Hidan.

"No, we still need the ten tails to add to the nine we have." said Madara.

"Why do we have to get one more?! We have the main ones we need." said Hidan.

"Hidan would you settle for hell if you worked your whole life to get into heaven?" asked Madara.

"Hell no, I would be outraged." said Hidan.

"Well the tenth bijuu is my heaven. So we need it for the plan. Now focus, this wont take long." said Madara.

Akatsuki just kept focused on the ritual to complete it, and Madara, Sasuke, and Oumara were focused on the other half of the plan. For now all they could do was watch the extraction. The leaf ninja were getting closer as time went by. Their only mission now was to save the world from akatsuki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi sensei." said Sai.

"What is it Sai?" asked Kakashi.

"Do you think Xora is a threat since he has the rin'nengan?" asked Sai.

"He's no threat to us Sai, but to akatsuki he is. They know how strong the rin'nengan is because Pein has it, and when they find out that Xora has it they'll see it as a major threat, not to mention he's a jinchuriki." Kakashi responded.

"So you trust him?" Sai asked.

"He's given us no reason not to trust him, and he's been true to his word. And he had it when we trusted him before" Kakashi said.

Everyone kept their mind on the mission especially Sakura. Everyone could see that she wanted this more than anyone.

"Don't worry we're gonna get em." Inner Sakura said...

Ino looked over at her and showed determination and rage in her eyes.

"You know destroying akatsuki wont make the pain go away." Ino said.

"No. But it's a start." Sakura said.

"Shikamaru, Choji, and I felt if we got revenge for Azuma's death that everything would be ok, but we did and the pain is still there." said Ino.

Sakura had no response to what Ino said, she just kept her pace toward the rain village.

"Just promise me you'll do the right thing." said Ino.

Sakura started speeding up to the front of the squad.

"She's right you know." said Xora to Sakura.

Sakura looked over at Xora the same way she looked at Ino.

"You to?" asked Sakura.

"Trust me, I wanted the same thing when akatsuki killed my comrades, but Leaigha made me realize that's not what they would of wanted me to do. If killing someone is required then I can do it, but don't do it out of rage." Xora said.

"I just want to get there and stop their plan, and return to the village." Sakura said.

"I cant stop you, but I hope you make the right choice." Xora said.

Xora went over to Leaigha to find out where they were.

"You know how much longer it'll take to reach the village?" Xora asked.

"It could take a day, but them we have to find them." Leaigha said.

"So we'll need to make camp eventually?" Xora asked.

"Yep." Leaigha replied.

They continued to travel for hours and were all determined to save the world at any cost. Xora knew they had to have a plan before anything, he started thinking of ways this could work for them, but had trouble since he didn't know anything about some members. He looked up and saw it was getting dark and decided to make camp now and come up with the plan.

"We can stop for tonight. We need to rest and come up with a plan, and I'm going to need everyone's help on this one." said Xora.

Everyone stopped to rest and gathered around to find out what would be the best plan.

"Ok I need to know everything you guys know about each member." said Xora.

Kakashi decided to go first since he knew the most.

"We all know Madara is the one who wears the orange mask, he's the leader, has the sharingan, and possesses the most powerful mangekyo sharingan, over one hundred years old. Anyone have anything to add?" Kakashi said.

No one had anything to add to what Kakashi said, and Shikamaru decided to go next.

"The one with the scythe is named Hidan. I don't know how to put this, but he's immortal. I've killed him once, Azuma killed him, and many others tried. He uses the scythe to just draw blood then he ingests it for a ritual, he draws a symbol on the ground and when in it after ingesting blood his skin changes to a skeleton figure, and whatever damage he takes by his opponent, or does to himself his opponent takes the same unless he gets out of the symbol. Since he's immortal he recovers in minutes after the ritual." Shikamaru said.

"So we have an immortal to deal with." said Hia.

Gai reached into his pouch and pulled out a book, Kakashi looked over and saw it was the book that Kabuto gave him with each akatsuki member in it.

"This book should help." Gai said.

He flipped through some pages to find members that were still alive.

"Here's one. Kisame, he can breathe under water, uses water element jutsu, was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, his sword is like jagged sharkskin and absorbs chakra. And that's all on him." said Gai.

Gai flipped through more pages to find anyone else that was still alive, and he found Zetsu's page.

"Zetsu, chakra elements are earth and water, main element is plants, can fuse himself with anything around him, and he's a cannibal." said Gai.

"So we're dealing with a cannibal? Fun." said Kiba.

Gai flipped through more pages and found Konan's page.

"Konan, partner of Pein, uses paper jutsus …" Gai said.

Gai looked the page over and over to see if he could find anything else.

"What is it Gai?" asked Kakashi.

"Its strange, there isn't anything else on her. Well let's move to the next one." Gai said.

He turned the page to find Pein's profile.

"Jackpot!" said Gai.

Everyone looked at Gai and wondered what he found.

"I found the page with Pein. This could be what we need to find out how to defeat him." said Gai.

"Let me take a look at that." said Kakashi.

Gai handed the book to Kakashi so he could find anything that could be useful.

"Ok we know he possess the rin'nengan eye which can see at all angles at a time, basically its like looking left, right, up, down, and everywhere at once, has ability to use all six chakra elements, never lost a battle, leader of hidden rain village, and has six bodies, and each body has special abilities for battle. One uses summoning jutsu, one uses absorption, one uses projectile weapons, one uses a soul reading jutsu, one uses superhuman strength, ability to bring the other bodies back to life and steal the souls of other ninja, and the final body uses all forms of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Ok we know one power of the rin'nengan, let's see what else we can find. He has chakra receivers all over his body to communicate with his other bodies." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at the picture of Pein and remembered something that could be useful.

"Kakashi sense, turn back to Konan's profile." said Sakura.

Kakashi turned back to the page with Konan, and Sakura pointed at her lip and ears.

"Look she has the same chakra receivers that Pein has." said Sakura.

Everyone took a closer look at the picture and saw that she was right.

"Ok, so not only can Pein communicate with his bodies, but he can also communicate with Konan as well, there's still more we need to read about Pein." Kakashi said

He turned the page back to Pein and continued to read.

"Pein's most powerful jutsu is his ability to make it rain whenever he wants. The rain drops turn into needles and go to whatever target he want, and can chose not to harm however. Controls gravitational pull on an opponent. The only akatsuki member who can summon The Demons Statue and perform extraction jutsu…. Possess the ability to destroy entire villages in the blink of an eye, side effects- shortens his life span, and weakens temporally." Kakashi read.

Kakashi skimmed through the page and found something more disturbing than anything any of the ninja could imagine.

"What is it?" asked Xora.

"It says here that his real body's ware bouts are unknown, and that if any of his bodies are destroyed that he will make a new one or revive it, and he cannot die unless his real body is killed. So basically he's immortal." Kakashi said.

Everyone was a bit worried that they wouldn't be able to win if Pein couldn't be killed, but Xora had an idea on how to deal with him.

"So those are the powers of my eyes….Maybe I can use them against Pein and defeat him." Xora said.

"Didn't you hear Kakashi, unless you kill his real body he'll just keep making new bodies." said Neji.

"I know, but there is no such this as immortal." Xora said.

Everyone wondered what he was getting at.

"There are no immortals in the world, just people that cheat death. If you cut off the limbs of an 'immortal' they can't fight, if you cut their head off they're still alive, but cant do anything. If you burn their body and it turns to ashes there is no way they're getting back up from that. So there are ways to kill an 'immortal', you just have to find them." Xora said.

"That's good, but we have to find his real body to kill him, and no one knows where it is." said Neji.

Xora just looked at Neji and smiled.

"Then we'll get the real Pein to come to us." Xora said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well it's a plan in progress, but if each of us fight one body and find a way to kill it, the other ones will be to busy fighting to summon another body to takes its place, and if they find time we attack them while they're off guard. Eventually all six will be destroyed and the real one will be forced to come out of hiding and fight." Xora said.

Everyone was in shock that he came up with that plan so quickly.

"It might work." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah but what about the other akatsuki?" asked Neji.

"While some of us fight Pein's bodies, the other hold off the other akatsuki." said Xora.

"Ok then, I say go with that plan." said Shino.

Kiba looked over at Shino when he said that.

"You really just gonna take a plan that he just made up?" Kiba said.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything, and it's not bad. If we kill Pein then our biggest threat is out of the way." Shino said.

"Well I'm for this plan to." said Gai.

"If Gai sensei thinks this will work then so do I." said Lee.

"Ok, but just in case this fails I'm coming up with another plan." said Shikamaru.

"Then I guess it's settled, we're going with Xora's plan." said Yamato.

"That sounds great, but there's one problem." said Kakashi.

Everyone looked at Kakashi and wanted to know what could go wrong.

"If we face the real Pein then we fight the strongest ninja in the world….." said Kakashi.

"How strong are we talking?" asked Hia.

"He has all the powers of all six bodies plus some that the bodies don't possess. Xora may have the rin'nengan, but he doesn't know how to use it, so that puts us at a disadvantage." said Kakashi.

"Well that may be true, but I know I can figure out something about these eyes by tomorrow, and we can worry about that when it happens." said Xora.

Xora explained his plan to everyone a little more, as that went on akatsuki continued to extract the eight tails, and Konan's squad got closer to the rain village. They were still jumping through the trees to hopefully get to the rain village before any fighting began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan looked up and saw how dark it got and decided to call it a night.

"We will rest for tonight, and start back up first thing in the morning." Konan said telekinetically.

"How much further do we have tomorrow?" asked Naruto telekinetically.

"Id say we're about half way there. Now get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us" said Konan telekinetically.

Naruto saw Karin sitting by herself against a tree and decided to talk to her.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked telekinetically.

"I'm fine." She responded.

"You're thinking about Sasuke, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

Karin looked up at Naruto with a depressed face.

"It's not just Sasuke. I'm still trying to take everything in. I just found out that I have three brothers I never knew about. How did you just get the way you did back there?" asked Karin telekinetically

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"You just accepted me as your sister even though you knew what I thought of you before. And what about Pein, and our brother who we don't know? Are you going to be the same with them?" Karin asked.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, so he sat down next to her and did the best he could.

"Well, I guess I was just happy to find someone who knew what I was going through my whole life. I thought it was Sasuke I could relate to, but then he left and I've been trying to bring him back to the village ever since. And I don't know how I'm going to react with Pein, he's the one who brought me in for the extraction, but if he's the way Konan explained to me, and able to change like she did then I can forgive him, as for the brother we don't know, we'll just have to see about him. I'm still trying to take it all in to, but I think it's because I've wanted this so badly that it just took shorter time to sink in." Naruto responded.

Karin was happy to be talking with Naruto like this, and she started to feel the same way he did about everything.

"Well we'd better get to sleep soon, we have family and friends to save tomorrow." said Karin.

Naruto and Karin went to sleep and Konan stayed up a bit longer to talk with Pein, she knew if she didn't communicate with him that he would think something is up or get worried. She focused her chakra on Pein's and kept all thoughts about Naruto and what she did out of her mind.

"Pein, are you at the village?" she asked.

Pein felt her talking to him and decided to respond.

"Yes, we're in the middle of extracting the eight tails as we speak. Did you burry the body?" Pein asked through telekinesis.

"Yes, Karin and I will be in the village around midday tomorrow. So just stay there to meet up with us." Konan said.

"I will, just make sure no one follows you, other wise it'll be harder to find the ten tails. Just think, our goal will finally be achieved. World peace is just days away." Pein said.

"I know. But I've got to go. Finish the extraction, this can take up a lot of chakra." Konan replied.

Konan and Pein discontinued their conversation, she felt bad lying to him, but knew that he was in danger if she didn't.

"As long as the plan works, the world will be safe, and we will have our goal in another way……..Nagato." She thought to herself

A tear rolled down her cheek just thinking about the way he was al those years ago. She just hoped that somewhere inside him he was still that person. She went to sleep and knew tomorrow would here soon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elfdrummer512 here. I hope everyone's enjoyed this story so far. I just want to thank everyone who's been reading the story, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the next several chapters. Reviews, and faves are appriciated. And for those of you wondering about my OC I'll give you some info about them.

Xora=

Age- 21

Gender- male

Village- Cloud (formerly)

Affiliation- Project ZERO, Konoha nin

Rank- n/a

Hair color- black

Eye color- purple (rin'nengan)

Blood line- rin'nengan eye

Family- Naruto, Pein (Nagato), Karin (all unknown to him), unknown mother (deceased )

Clothing- black ripped up shirt, with fishnet undershirt, grey vest, ripped up black pants, ninja shoes.

Weapon(s)- broad swords

Signature jutsu- any smoke base jutsu, skilled with broad swords, demon dragon cloak (1-10 tails), demon dragon transformation.

Bio- A rouge nin from the hidden cloud village who started Project ZERO, a group of nin who help other rouge nin from their villages and hunter nin. Container of the ten tailed bijuu created by Oumara

Hai=

Age- 17

Gender- male

Village- Stone (formerly)

Affiliation-

Rank- n/a

Chaka Element(s)- unknown

Hair color- brown

Eye color- one blue, one yellow

Blood line- none

Family- unknown

Clothing- brown vest with pockets for yoyos, belt with yoyo holster, ninja shoes, black shorts

Weapon(s)- yoyos

Signature jutsu-

Bio- Xora's best friend. Very confident person. Shortest person in Project ZERO, expert with yoyo weapons.

Leaigha=

Age- 19

Gender- female

Village- Rain (formerly)

Affiliation- Project ZERO, Konoha nin

Rank- n/a

Chaka Element(s)- unknown

Hair color- white

Eye color- white

Blood line- chakra shelid

Family- unknown

Clothing- AMBU unitform

Weapon(s)- none

Signature jutsu- Force filed defense

Bio- First member to join Project ZERO (other than Xora), very protective of Xora and Hia. Force field master, and almost never touched during a fight

Oumara Housanka

Age- 102

Gender- male

Village- Cloud (formerly)

Affiliation- akatsuki

Rank- jounin

Chakra Element(s)- Lightning

Hair color- none

Eye color- brown

Blood line- Static Body

Family- unknown

Clothing- akatsuki cloak, scarf, fingerless forearm gloves, purple sleeveless shirt, purple pants, ninja shoes

Weapon(s)- sai

Signature jutsu- any lightning based jutsu, medical jutsu, IQ of 300

Bio- Co founder of akatsuki. Created the ten tailed bijuu from the DNA of the other nine, and sealed it inside Xora after he was given to a cloud nin.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 9

The End of the Rain Village

Morning came as quickly as night did, the leaf ninja were still getting some sleep. When the rays of the sun hit Sakura's face she slowly woke up.

"Its morning already." She thought to herself.

At first she treated it like any other day, then remembered the mission and quickly woke herself up. She rushed to her things and packed them back up, and threw her pack on and went to wake the others up to start off to the rain village.

"Let them rest, they had a long day ahead of themselves." said Xora.

Sakura turned around and saw Xora standing by himself.

"How long have you been up?" Sakura asked.

"A few hours. I figured Id try and find a way to use my rin'nengan." He replied.

"Find anything out?" Sakura asked.

"I think I might have." Xora said.

Xora walked toward Sakura, he could tell that she wanted to leave, but he didn't think she should wake the others just yet.

"Let them sleep." Xora said.

Sakura looked at him as if he forgot what was going to happen today.

"But we have to go, or we might miss our chance to defeat akatsuki." She said.

"We can give it another hour. They'll need a good rest if they're going to fight today, and this is the way to get it." Xora replied.

Sakura was a little irritated that Xora didn't want to leave just yet, but thought that it wouldn't be fair to them if they left now.

"Don't worry, in an hour Ill wake them up, and we can get to the mission. In the mean time just relax." Xora said.

Sakura sat down and tried to relax like he said, but she couldn't stop thinking about the day before. No matter what she tried to tell herself she just saw Naruto's face, and how just a week ago they were hanging out like they didn't have a care in the world, now she just wishes that she had just one more minute with him. She ended up falling back asleep after thinking to hard shortly after. She felt a nudge on her shoulder a few times then opened her eyes and saw Kakashi.

"Sakura wake up, its time to go." said Kakashi.

She opened her eyes more and saw that everyone was awake and ready to go. She stood up, shook her head around and was ready for the mission.

"Alright, just remember the plan, and who you are to go up against. Everyone ready?" asked Kakashi.

Everyone nodded that they were.

"Alright, lets go." said Xora.

Everyone jumped off into the trees, Leaigha and Xora took the front since they were leading. Sakura sped up to be with them.

"Hey why didn't you wake me up when I fell back asleep?" asked Sakura.

Xora looked at her and smiled.

"I told you everyone needs rest for this mission, and that meant you to." Xora replied.

They kept moving at a steady rate to get to the rain village and find akatsuki before anything could happen.

"About how long till we're there?" asked Kiba.

Leaigha turned around to Kiba to let him and the others know.

"It'll be a few hours, but it wont take half a day like before." She replied.

"Well there's some good news." Kiba said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the leaf ninja kept their pace to the rain village, akatsuki was continuing the extraction ritual.

"Is it almost finished yet, I'm getting sick of this." said Hidan.

"Hidan if you don't like these rituals so much why did you join akatsuki in the first place?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Shut up Uchiha! You got in by default, they wanted me in for my skills." said Hidan

Sasuke started glaring at Hidan, and his eyes changed to his mangekyo sharingan, but before he could do anything Madara stopped him.

"SASUKE, HIDAN STOP IT!" Madara shouted.

Both Hidan and Sasuke looked over at Madara.

"You both are in akatsuki for your skills, and if you do anything else with your skills the ritual will fail, and we can't have that….Not now, now that we're so close. And you Hidan, no one like you're bitching about every little thing, so get over it, and finish the ritual." Madara said.

Pein just watched at they bickered about everything, he decided to contact Konan, but couldn't get through to her. He though that was odd since she always responds to him, as much as he wanted to find her, he knew he couldn't leave just yet. He looked down at the eight tails host and saw the lifeless body of Naruto instead of Killer Bee, but that didn't seem odd to him at all.

'The quicker this is over, the quicker our plan will pull through.' Pein thought to himself.

Every member of akatsuki focused their chakra on the extraction, they all knew it would soon be over and the rest of the plan can finally go through. This went on for an hour and they could see the results in the statue.

"Yes, not much longer and it will be sealed." said Madara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the forest Konan was just starting to wake up, she sat up and opened her eyes. It took her a while to fully wake, she then looked up at the suns position and realized the all over slept.

"Damn, damn, damn. How could this of happened." She thought.

She rushed over to Naruto and Karin to wake the up. Karin got up just fine with no problems, but Naruto was a heavy sleeper and seemed to be talking in his sleep.

"B But Sakura I didn't do anything this time….Ouch that really hurt…..Sakura stop it." Naruto said in his sleep.

Both Konan and Karin had an embarrassment look on their face.

"And this is suppose to be my brother." Karin said

They both started shaking him and yelling at him to get up.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled.

Naruto sat right up holding his fingers in his ears.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Naruto asked.

"We have to go now, we over slept. So we're going to have to travel faster than we did yesterday." said Konan.

Naruto got fully awake, and they started off to the rain village as well.

"How did we sleep in so late?" asked Naruto.

Konan just looked at him, he didn't know why, and it took him a while to understand.

"Ok, how the hell did we sleep in so late?" Naruto asked telekinetically.

"I don't know, but we have to make up for lost time if we want to make it to the village in time." Konan said telekinetically.

"I'm ok with that, but how far are we?" Naruto asked telekinetically.

"It'll be n hour and a half since we're talking a short cut." Konan responded.

Karin couldn't help but feel others people chakra, and thought that this one seemed familiar.

"I think the others are on their way to the rain village to." She said.

Konan looked over at her with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Konan asked.

"I'm pretty sure, but they're to far away to be certain." said Karin.

They traveled until Konan stopped out of nowhere.

"Konan….Konan..." Pein said telepathically.

"Konan is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on." Konan said to Naruto.

Karin and Naruto wondered what was going on.

"Sorry Pein. I slept in; I'm on my way to the village now." Konan said telepathically

"Well don't get to close. Keep traveling until you can see the village from a great distance, but then stay there until I tell you to come." Pein said telepathically.

"Why? What's going on?" Konan asked telepathically.

"Don't worry about that just yet, but just trust me." Pein said telepathically

"Ok, just please don't take to long." Konan said telepathically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both the leaf ninja and Konan's squad kept traveling toward the rain village and akatsuki continued the extraction. Time flew by a lot faster than anyone anticipated, and before they all knew it one hour has past and the leaf ninja had arrived in the rain village.

"We're here." said Leaigha.

"Now we have to find them." added Hia.

Everyone looked around at the village, they've never seen entire building made out of pipes before.

"What's that building in the center." Lee pointed out.

"That's where they keep their dead, since the don't bury bodies under ground they have an entire building to put them in." said Kakashi.

"Creepy." said Kiba.

"Ok we'll have to split up and search. Remember if you find anything out contact everyone on radio." said Xora.

"We'll search in three man teams. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata are a team. Gaara, Lee and Gai. Neji, Tenten, and Yamato. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Xora, Leaigha, and Hia. And Sai, Sakura and myself are the teams. Remember if you hear anything at all radio in and the rest of us will go to your location." said Kakashi.

Everyone split up into their teams and searched for akatsuki.

"Byakugan." said Neji.

Neji started looking around atop a roof, but couldn't find anyone who might know something.

"Tenten,, you find anything yet?" asked Neji.

"No, not yet. There's no one who even looks like they would know anything." Tenten replied.

"Keep trying you two, remember anyone could know anything, you just have to know what to listen and ask for." said Yamato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Sai and Kakashi searched the main streets of the village when Kakashi saw a book stand.

"Kakashi sense should we check inside the stores to? …..Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said.

Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi looking through the pages of a knock off of "Makeout Paradise." . Sakura got an annoyed look on her face, and her left eye started to twitch soon after.

"You've got to be kidding me.." she said.

Sai turned around to see Sakura glaring at Kakashi.

"Sakura?" Sai asked.

"Hold on." She replied.

She walked up to Kakashi talking to the owner of the stand.

"So this is the bes…" Kakashi was starting to say before being grabbed by Sakura..

"Kakashi sensei. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she shouted.

When Sakura yelled everyone on the street stopped and stared at her holding Kakashi by the collar of his jacket.

"Did you forget why we were here?" she asked.

"No, but I was just looking at this knock off…its not even that good." Kakashi said.

Sakura dropped him and let her head fall in shame to even know him.

"Maybe I shouldn't make Sakura mad anymore…I keep forgetting how strong she is." Kakashi said to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far no one was having any luck at anything.

"How long have we been here?" asked Shikamaru threw the radio.

"Ten, fifteen minutes at most. We haven't found anything either. Just keep searching." said Xora.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" asked Choji.

"Searching is becoming a drag. If Pein is such a great leader then why cant we find anything about him here. I mean we don't even know what to look for and we're still ending up with nothing.." Shikamaru replied.

"Well at least Ino is finding things out with her thought reader jutsu." Choji said.

"What she find out so far?" Shikamaru asked.

"A quart of milk went up by two dollars and that old woman's pissed about it." Ino said.

Shikamaru smacked his palm against his forehead, and shook his head.

"Wow…."said Shikamaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty five minutes have past since they arrived and still nothing. Kiba had Akamaru sniff around, but the air was so impure that he couldn't pick a scent up.

"Kiba, Shino look." Hinata said.

She pointed to a man who had a breathing mask over his nose and mouth, and a slashed rain village headband around his waist.

"Good work Hinata, lets radio the others." said Kiba.

"No, not yet." said Shino.

"Why not?" asked Kiba

"Because we don't know anything yet, so it would be pointless if we get the others here and he knows nothing." Shino replied.

"Ok, then lets find out what he knows." Hinata said.

"Akamaru go corner that man over there, but be nice." Kiba said to Akamaru.

Akamaru licked Kiba showing that he understood, he waited for the man to turn a corner into an ally, while they waited for that to happen they just stayed behind him enough to not get noticed. It took four blocks, but the man finally turned.

"Ok go boy." Kiba said.

Kiba let Akamaru go and sure enough he got the man by the ankle.

"Hey you stupid dog, let go of me!" The man said.

"Hey don't call my dog stupid." Kiba said.

"Well get it off of me." The man said.

"Not until you answer some questions." said Kiba.

The man just looked at them then pulled out a dagger and tried to stab Akamaru.

"Byakugan." Hinata said.

Hinata jabbed the man in both elbows and lost all control of them, both his arms fell to his side and couldn't move them.

"What the hell do you want?" the man said.

"We want to know about Pein, where is he, and where's the rest of akatsuki?" Kiba asked.

"What makes you think I know anything about Pein or his angel." said the man.

"Well for one you have the same exact headband as him, and we never asked about his angel." Shino said.

The man just looked at the ground and smiled.

"Ok, so what if I know about him, that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you anything." said the man.

"Akamaru will only let go if I tell him to, and we're not leaving without information." Kiba explained.

"I'm loyal to our god, Ill never tell anything, even if you dumbass dog bites my leg off." said the man.

The man seemed really loyal to Pein and akatsuki, but the leaf ninja weren't going to give up. Shino stretched his arms a bit and a few of his chakra bugs came out, and when the man saw this he freaked out.

"Oh my god, keep those things away from me!!!!!" the man shouted.

"Well, maybe we can, but I think we'll need motivation to keep the bugs away" said Kiba.

The man looked at Shino and saw more bugs coming out, then looked back at Kiba.

"Fuck you, I'm not telling anything." The man said

"Have it your way, Shino you take over." said Kiba.

Shino walked up to the man and looked him in the eyes.

"I can make them bugs go away or make them come out, its your choice." said Shino.

"You're bluffing." said the man.

Shino smiled then put is hand on the mans shoulder, and let his bugs crawl on him. The man was trying not to freak out about it, but just couldn't hold it in.

"OK, OK, OK. Ill tell you what you want to know." said the man.

"Where is Pein, and are there any other akatsuki here with him?" asked Shino.

"All I know is that the monument building is where he's suppossibly at, but that's just a rumor. And I saw akatsuki go in there yesterday, but that building is always guarded." said the man.

"Is that all?" asked Shino.

"That's all I know." The man said.

"Ok, any way you can get the guards to leave?" asked Shino

"I don't know, they never leave unless Pein himself tells them to. Most people here don't even believe he exists." The man said.

"Show us which building it is." said Shino.

The man pointed to the building where the town keeps their corpuses.

"Everyone come in, this is Kiba, we found Pein and akatsuki, meet us at the building where they keep their dead, and Ill explain there." Kiba said to the other teams.

"Got it." said Xora.

"You'll never get in, no ones ever got in before." said the man.

"Well let me tell you, he is real, and when we find him, he's dead." said Kiba.

Shino released the man from the bugs and Kiba told Akamaru to let go of his leg.

"HAHAHAHA.. Stupid kids, I know Pein is real, and when you fight him you're gonna be the one who die….He's never even lost a fight before." said the man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Akamaru headed toward the memorial building to meet the others. Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura were already there awaiting everyone else to get there.

"So this is akatsuki's base of operations." said Kakashi.

Soon after Xora's team arrived with Kiba's team.

"This where we were suppose to meet?" asked Xora.

"Yep, this is what the rain ninja said. This is where Pein is and where the main base is." said Kiba.

In the distance they saw Yamato, Shikamaru's, and Gai's team heading their way.

"We are here, and ready for whatever comes our way." said Lee.

"So are we." said Ino.

"Good now that we're all here we can find a way to get in." said Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the leaf ninja try to come up with a plan to get inside a guard on a balcony spots the ninja and goes to the main room to report the intruders, and akatsuki themselves had just finished the extraction.

"I need someone to kill, it's a sin punishable by death if I don't kill someone soon." said Hidan.

"Alright Hidan, Ill give you one of the guards to kill." said Madara.

Hidan was happy that he was able to perform the ritual of his own after so long, all of akatsuki went into the main room after the extraction to rest for a minute.

"So, how do you plan to extract the ten tails?" asked Sasuke

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." said Madara.

"Pein-sama there's intruders at the main doors. They seem to be from Konoha." said a guard.

Pein just looked at the guard and tried to figure how to deal with this.

"Let them up, escort them to this room, treat them like royal guests of the village, and find the worst guard in the building, he's going to help Hidan with his religion." said Pein.

"Are you sure sir? What if they're here to kill you?" asked the guard.

Pein walked to the guard, placed his hand on his shoulder, and cracked a smile.

"Its times like this I'm glad to have loyal followers, however we know there are some non believers in the village. Am I right?" asked Pein.

"Yes, some say you don't even exist." said the guard.

"Send all of the guards to get all believers out of the village, then close off all exits, and leave the nonbelievers here. They're about to face the wrath of a god." said Pein.

"Yes sir." said the guard.

The guard left the room and went to go get the leaf ninja in, on the way he saw another guard and told him to go into the main room to see Pein.

"What do you have planned Pein?" asked Madara.

"I think its time for test on the weapon out." said Pein.

"Sounds good, but what village?" asked Hidan

"The village hidden in the rain." said Pein.

All members of akatsuki stopped what they were doing and stared at Pein.

"Are you insane?! All of us will die in the process " asked Kisame

"Yeah, I want to know what the hell was going through your mind when you said that." said Sasuke.

"I say it'll be the best test, that why I'm having the leaf ninja come inside and my believers get out of the village. This way we can kill the leaf ninja ourselves, rebuild the village, and word will already reach the other countries about the weapon, we will be months ahead of what we planned. And if all six of my bodies and Madara make a chakra force field then this entire building and everyone in it will be safe from the blast." said Pein.

Madara was interested by this plan, so interested that he started clapping at it.

"Well Pein that's not a bad idea, but should we do it with only the nine? It wont be as powerful without the ten tails." said Madara.

"I've thought of that, and it'll still be strong enough to level the village, and leave a creator in its place, and the only thing left standing is this building." replied Pein.

"Still, what if Konan and Karin are in the village when it happens?" asked Madara.

"Konan isn't in the village, and I've already made sure of that." Pein said.

As they were discussing the plan another guard came in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked the new guard.

"Yes, my comrade Hidan needs help practicing his religion, and you're going to help him." Pein said.

"Ok." said the guard.

"Stand right there" said Hidan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Pein talked about his plan to akatsuki the main doors of the building opened and dozens of guards came out. All the leaf ninja saw this and thought it was a trap, until all the guards ran past them, all but one.

"Are you the hidden leaf ninja?" asked the main guard.

"Yes we are." said Kakashi.

"We've been expecting you. Come with me." said the guard.

No one came with him at first; the guard turned around and saw this.

"If you don't come now, you wont be able to get in at all. Your choice." said the guard.

"Should we go." Sakura whispered to Kakashi.

"It seems like it's our only option for now." said Kakashi.

"I say we should, otherwise we have to break in then who knows what'll happen." said Xora.

The leaf ninja followed the guard into the building. It was made entirely of pipes on the outside, but the inside looked like a mansion.

"So I hear they keep dead body's here." said Xora.

"That true, but they're underground; the whole upper part is Pein's home. But he's almost never here, so he lets his followers use it as a safe house if the nonbelievers start riots, but then he comes back and stops the riots. Ever since he over threw Hanzo, the village has been more peaceful, and calm." said the guard.

Ino leaned over to Yamato to talk.

"For a member of akatsuki he really cares about the village." whispered Ino.

"Ok everyone in the elevator." said the guard.

Two doors opened up and everyone got in, the guard pushed the second to top floor button, the doors closed, and the elevator started going up.

"So how did you get the job as Pein's guard?" asked Xora.

"Well I was a believer who proved that I would believe in him no matter what, and protect the village at any cost. And when he built this building that needed guards to protect him, his angel, and the bodies of ninja who gave their lives up to protect the village. The ones who he saw fit for the job were those he could trust, and he hand picked us himself." The guard said.

"He sounds like a good leader, so why is he in akatsuki?" asked Xora.

"He wants world peace to come to the whole world, and we believers share that dream, and he needs akatsuki's help to achieve it... He's lost many great ninja trying to gain that dream, and he has a lot of respect for the dead and the ninja who fight along his side. He holds a memorial service for every ninja that died in duty, and he attends every one personally, but since no one knows what he looks like we never know who he is when he attends. No one could ask for a better leader." said the guard

"World peace?" thought Sakura.

"You have a lot of questions about Pein." said the guard.

"I just want to know more about him." said Xora.

The guard looked t Xora and froze.

"You….you have those eyes, just like Pein." said the guard.

Xora just looked at him and had no emotion on his face.

"But, how….Pein's the only on with those eyes. Who are you?" said the guard.

"That's what I'm here to find out." said Xora.

The guard didn't say anything for the whole elevator trip. It took a while but they reached their floor and the guard escorted them to the main room.

"Now, Pein is behind this door, I advise you to be respectful to him. He is a great person, but very ill-tempered." said the guard.

The doors opened and saw Hidan performing his ritual on another guard, but when they got there the ritual was just finishing up. The guard that was sent in fell to the ground and died.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" laughed Hidan.

The skeleton marks disappeared from his body, and he pulled the scythe out of his torso and cracked his neck. Hidan then laid the scythe over his shoulders and walked over to the other members of akatsuki.

"Pein-sama your guests have arrived." said the guard.

"Thank you, any word on the villagers." asked Pein.

"No nothing yet, but I will inform you as soon as we have word." said the guard.

The ninja didn't know what to think of this, akatsuki was right in front of them and not attacking.

"Don't worry leaf ninja, we wont attack you here. We just want to show you something of ours." said Madara.

Pein stood up and walked to the center of the room, made hand signs and the statue used to seal bijuu arose from the ground. Everyone took a look and saw all nine eyes had a pupil, which meant akatsuki had sealed the eight tails already. Pein then summoned his other bodies, and this time he had three new bodies to replace the ones that Xora destroyed. One resembles Sasori, another resembled Kakazu, and the last one looked like Deidara, they all had reddish hair, piercings, the rin'nengan eye, and slashed rain village headbands.

"There's nothing you can do to stop us now. We've already won, but we'll spare your village if you hand over the ten tails." said Madara.

"We're not giving Xora to you." said Hia.

"Well, when the time is right, you will see why you should hand him over." said Oumara.

Madara walked up to Xora and looked him in the eyes, he was enraged on the inside, but he wouldn't show it around the other akatsuki.

"So, he's already activated his rin'nengan…..but can he use it?" Madara thought to himself.

"Why did you have us come here?" asked Sakura.

Madara looked over at her and decided to answer.

"We wanted to keep you alive." said Madara.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and glared at him. After knowing he helped kill Naruto she could never forgive him.

"Keep us alive from what?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see in due time." Madara responded.

The guard listened in on his radio for a while and had a good look on his face.

"Pein-sama, all of the believers and guards are out of the village, and the barrier has been set up." said the guard.

"Good." said Pein.

Pein walked over to the statue, and jumped on top of its head. Madara, Oumara, and Pein other bodies made the same hand signs and place their hands on the ground and a chakra force field formed. The leaf ninja new something big was going to happen, but what. The force field expanded and started to cover the building.

"You are going to see the greatest weapon the world has come to know." said Pein.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yamato.

Pein focused his chakra and went into sage mode, and when he gained to dark rings around his eyes his other bodies got the same rings.

"The power of the nine main bijuu is harnessed, and will now destroy the hidden rain village. The only thing left standing will be this building and everyone in it." said Pein.

All the leaf ninja was shocked that he would destroy his own village.

"What about all those innocent people. You're just going to kill them?!" yelled Sakura.

"Those people are nonbelievers and deserve the wrath of god. All the believers have been evacuated and are safe." said the guard.

Pein made hand signs and placed his hands on the statue. The statues eyes began to glow and the face of each bijuu appeared in the eyes. The force field stopped with some of the building still exposed. Sasuke and Kakashi used their sharingans to copy the hand signs for the force field. The force field got bigger, but Xora saw that the force field wasn't going to hold the while building and he knew he had to help. He lent the ten tails chakra to power the force field, he made the right hand signs but it still wasn't enough. He tried to force more chakra in it, and the dragons cloak took over his body and grew two tails. Finally the entire building was covered by the force field and Pein let the blast out.

"Ultimate Destruction jutsu!" yelled Pein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the distance about five miles from the rain village Konan, Naruto, and Karin were sitting on some tree branches.

"Why are we still sitting here? We've been here for an hour and a half now." said Naruto

"We're still here because Pein didn't say it was safe to come to the village yet." said Konan.

"Well why is it so dangerous for you to be there anyways?" asked Naruto.

"He didn't say. He just told me not to come back to the village until he said it was ok." replied Konan.

They felt a shock wave that shook the trees so bad that they almost fell out.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Karin.

Konan went up to the top of the tree and looked toward the rain village, and saw a giant mushroom cloud.

"Oh my god….." Konan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the memorial building was looking out the window and couldn't see anything because of all the dust and debri in the way.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Hia.

Pein jumped off the statue and looked at Xora. Xora stood up and let his part of the force filed go, soon after everyone else did as well.

"Pein just destroyed the rain village." Xora said.

Xora was enraged with Pein for killing so many people for no reason. The madder he got the more tails he grew, without even realizing it he already he six tails and everyone could see that the seventh was coming. Pein set his bodies to restrain Xora so he could extract the ten tails, but Xora released a lot of smoke and blasted a hole in the side of the building.

"Everyone go, we have to get out of here." Xora said.

Everyone jumped out of the hole and ran down the wall. When Xora saw that everyone was out he jumped out himself. Shortly after akatsuki followed them down and met them on the ground. Most of the dust was still flying, so Pein made hand sings and caused a gust to blow it all away. When it cleared everyone looked around and saw nothing, all the buildings, all the people, everything was gone. The only thing left standing was the memorial building that they were in. The rain village was no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 10

Someones Final Fight

Akatsuki just destroyed the rain village and everyone in it, everyone except for the people in the memorial building. The leaf ninja were all back on the ground and akatsuki had just arrived at the base of the building. Pein stepped forward and look at the leaf ninja.

"Now you know what we are truly capable of. You can give up now, and you lives might be spared." said Pein.

Sakura reached into her pack and pulled her gloves out, and put them on.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't give up." She said.

Pein cracked a smile at her, took another step forward, and out of nowhere he was inches away from Sakura staring her in the eyes.

"Then you all die." He said.

And Pein hit her in the stomach with enough force to break one of her ribs. She felt pain but didn't show it, because she knew if she did then Pein would have already won. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and showed his mangekyo sharingan, he was going to try and stop Pein from doing any damage to Sakura, but Madara appeared at his side and kicked him away from everyone else.

"To slow Kakashi." said Madara.

Kakashi got back up and saw that Madara already had his eternal mangekyo sharingan active as well.

"I see this is going to be an interesting fight, but I can't risk anything." Kakashi said to himself.

He knew that Madara had a good ninety years experience more with his sharingan than him and he had both his eyes, so Kakashi covered his normal eye with his forehead protector to even the fight. He then looked over at the others and saw Xora looking back at him, at that moment he knew the brawl would soon begin, so he nodded that it was now or never.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok everyone, you know what to do." Xora said.

Everyone who had a partner got with them, and got ready for a fight. Everyone in akatsuki did the same. There was a brief moment where everyone felt like time had stopped, and nothing would happen no matter what they would do. Pein then summoned his bodies and sent them out to attack. Everyone stuck with Xora's plan and knew they had to fight a certain person for it to work. The ones who went to fight Pein and his bodies were Gaara, Sai, Yamato, Lee, Neji and Hinata would take one body, and Xora, but before Xora could get to the main body Sakura stepped in front of him and hit Pein in the chest, sending him on his back.

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked Xora.

Sakura turned around and looked at Xora, he saw pure rage in her eyes.

"Pein is mine, you fight Oumara." She said.

"Sakura that's not in the plan, if you fight Pein you might not make it out alive!" Xora shouted.

"I don't care, Pein is mine. He did the most damage to me and now it's his turn to know what real pain is." She replied.

He'd never seen anyone like this before but he knew no matter what he said she would fight him no matter what. So he did the only thing he could do.

"Just be careful." He said to her.

Xora looked at Oumara, closed his eyes, then opened to show that he released his bijuu. The dragon's chakra soon covered his body forming nine tails, and grew his fangs and claws. Oumara made hand signs and lightning charged out of his fingers and straight at Xora, but the demon dragon's cloak protected him from the blast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hia and Shikamaru went after Hidan who pulled his scythe out and was ready to throw it at either one of them.

"You were lucky last time you little bastard, but now you can't win." said Hidan.

Hia pulled two yoyos from his belt, jumped up in the air and flung one at Hidan.

"Toys?! You're gonna fucking kill me with toys? HAHAHAHA" said Hidan.

The yoyo hit the ground next to Hidan's feet and shattered the area. Hidan jumped backwards so he didn't get hit. When the dust cleared the ground where Hidan was standing had a building sized creator.

"What the hell?!" Hidan said

"These aren't ordinary yoyos, they're special weapons designed by me. Each one has unique traits, and all have razor wire for the string." said Hia.

He tried to move, but couldn't, then looked over and saw Shikamaru had him in his shadow trap jutsu.

"Ok, we have to finish him off quickly." said Shikamaru.

Hia flung another yoyo at Hidan, this one had two sets of blades come out and spin as the yoyo moved. Hidan watched as the yoyo left a gash in his face, and couldn't do anything about it.

"You'll pay for that you little shit. You'll pay with your life." Hidan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai went after Kisame to finish their fight that started in the leaf village. Gai saw this as a good time to unlock the gates and make this quick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaigha was fighting Zetsu and trying to keep him from helping any other akatsuki member. When he fused with the ground she made a force field to prevent a sneak attack.

"You can't keep this up forever." said black Zetsu.

"Well if you weren't so slow with your damn jutsu we could of already won." said white Zetsu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Akamaru went after Jugo, who instantly transferred to his level two cursed seal form, and Akamaru changed to another Kiba.

"Fang over Fang!!" said Kiba.

They both went spinning into Jugo only to be stopped in their tracks.

"Come on Akamaru, we can beat him." said Kiba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Choji, Shino come on." said Ino.

They had their eyes set on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we're finishing what Naruto started, you are coming back with us." said Ino.

Sasuke just looked at them and laughed.

"I don't want to come back. I want to destroy the village for all the suffering they caused my clan." Sasuke said.  
He activated his mangekyo sharingan and trapped both of them in genjutsu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu was the last person not fighting, then was taken on by both Tenten, seeing as Suigetsu didn't have his sword anymore he felt at a disadvantage. Tenten pulled a small scroll from her belt and brought out a waraxe the size of her body, and went straight for Suigetsu.

"You're dead." said Tenten.

Before she even got to him he liquefied himself to be a puddle on the ground. Tenten stopped her attack and waited to see what would happen.

"Tidal Wave Jutsu." said Suigetsu.

The puddle he melted into became a tidal wave with him in the center and slammed onto the battle field. Everyone was affected by it, but got right back up and started fighting again. Kisame saw this as a good time to use jutsu of his own. He made hand signs and waited for Gai to get close.

"Water Shark Jutsu." Kisame said.

The water on the ground collected together and took form of a shark, and charged at Gai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the midst of the battle the biggest fights going on was Xora's fight with Oumara, Kakashi's fight with Madara, and Sakura's fight with Pein's main body. They put the most effort into their fights.

Sakura kept using her strength to fight Pein, who was only dodging her attacks as if he wasn't even trying, but that wouldn't stop her, no matter what happened she would make him suffer for what happened to Naruto. Oumara and Xora were getting more and more intense with each punch. During the whole fight Oumara was trying to make him change into the dragon, and hopefully wipe out some of his team as well. Madara and Kakashi was the most intense fight going on. They were the only ones separated from the big fight, and seemed evenly matched.

"So Kakashi, how is it that you can control your sharingan so well? And not even of my clan." said Madara.

Kakashi didn't give his the satisfaction of knowing, the only thing he was working on was showing what his sharingan can do.

"Hold still for just a minute." Kakashi said to himself.

He kept backing away from Madara to get a good shot, but he didn't know what Madara's sharingan powers were so he couldn't take a chance of finding out. As he backed away he saw Madara stopped and just walked toward him.

"Gotcha." Kakashi said.

Madara stopped and felt that something wasn't right, then realized his mask was being warped and broken.

"Shit. That's why you kept walking away." Madara said angrily.

He couldn't break free from the jutsu once it was active, all he could do was stand and watch. The mask on his face was swirling and cracking, and when it broke his face would be destroyed as well, he realized this may be the end for him. Slowly the mask cracked and small pieces fell off at a time, then half the mask fell off and broke.

"Almost got it…." Kakashi said just before falling on one knee.

Madara's mask fell off completely and shattered when it hit the ground. Madara knew he was safe for now, but if Kakashi used that power again he wouldn't survive. He looked up and saw that Kakashi still hasn't gotten back up. Madara saw this as a good time to show off his powers. He walked to Kakashi, took his forehead protector off, and looked him in the eyes. He saw that most Madara's right half of his face was covered in scar tissue and a bit deformed, but somehow he couldn't help but think he knew that face. When he least expected it he remembered.

"Obito?" Kakashi said.

Madara smiled, then kneeled down to Kakashi.

"I see you know my new body." said Madara.

Kakashi looked shocked at that remark.

"Yes, as you know I'm over one hundred years old, I needed a new body, so Zetsu picked this one up from me. He was barely alive and he knew he wouldn't make it past night fall. So I had Kakazu tend to his wounds and repair his body. When he was fully recovered I noticed he was a member of the Uchiha clan, and took his eye then transferred my soul into his body. Shortly after the transfer he died in my original body and I was ready to transfer the eye into my new body, but it would only work if both eyes are present, and I've always know where you got your sharingan eye. And now it will become mine." said Madara.

He pulled a capsule out that contained a sharingan eye. Kakashi looked at it and knew it was Obito's. He wanted to fight back, but was to weak.

"Well Kakashi, that was impressive, but I guess you don't know about the side effects of using a mangekyo sharingan. I'll fill you in, over use causes the user to go blind, and the only cure is to take the eyes of another Uchiha, in doing so will cure the blindness and give you their sharingans power." said Madara.

Madara then grabbed Kakashi's sharingan eye and pulled it out of his socket. Kakashi was in a lot of pain, but when he went to scream nothing came out. Not knowing what was going on he tried to talk and still nothing.

"And you just felt one of my sharingans power. I can make you deaf, blind, and mute. That was my powers, and my brothers…well you'll see in just a minute, and then you will know how your power feels." Madara said.

He didn't want Kakashi to go blind or deaf, because he wanted him to see what would happen. He then grabbed both his eyes and ripped them out of his skull. Kakashi saw this was shocked that anyone could do that to themselves. Shortly after he grabbed the other eye out of the capsule and placed both of them in his sockets. It hurt him during the process of reattachment which the sharingan did by itself. Kakashi could barley stand to watch, knowing that Madara had his power now, and he still couldn't get up from the amount of chakra used. He looked over and saw the others giving their all to win, even though they were still under level ninja compared to akatsuki. He wouldn't die, not like this. He used Gai's best taijutsu technique, he would unlock the first five gates to get enough chakra to fight back. While Madara was still getting use to the new eyes, Kakashi stood up and shadowed him.

"What the hell?" he said.

And Kakashi kicked him several feet away. Madara got up and started laughing, Kakashi saw he had normal sharingan eyes nothing unusual, but could sense that he was stronger. He began making hand signs for an attack that would hopefully kill Madara. He had been saving this attack for a fight like this, when he finished it looked like a normal chidori like he done before, but when he ran up to Madara it turned into a roaring dragons head. He kept charging at Madara with full intention of killing him. When he finally reached close enough to attack Madara he saw his eyes change. They went from his normal eternal mangekyo sharingan, then three bars came out of the pupil, and grew a hook like pattern toward one of the outer circles like Kakashi's did, and Kakashi couldn't move.

"You like it Kakashi? My new eyes? I think they're a big improvement. And now you know my first power, and now you will feel your power against you." said Madara.

Kakashi moved his eye to look at his leg, and it was being broken by the same power he used when he had that eye. After a minute his knee was snapped off from his body, he couldn't scream because of Madaras power before. He tried to fight back, but his chidori dissipated and was now useless.

"The son of Kohona's White Fang. I really expected more from you, but then again why should I? You're not even in my class of ninja. Don't worry, you'll be dead soon and all the pain will be gone as well." said Madara.

Mute, and crippled Kakashi tried to think of anything he could do, but in his state he should be bed ridden for at least a year. He looked over and saw Sakura fighting Pein with all she had. With Sasuke leaving, and Naruto's death, she was his last student, the only one who could carry on his work. He remembered one last jutsu that his sensei, The Fourth Hokage taught him, a way to not only help others, but show them that even on the brink of death you can still help win the fight. He got the strength to make hand signs that could only be used once in a person's life. His body started glowing and all the glowing moved to his hand. Madara thought this was a jutsu to be used to kill him. As he gazed at it he knew it could be, but little did he know, he was only half right. Kakashi launched he chakra at Sakura and landed a direct hit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------She felt a good deal of pain when hit, at first she thought it was an attack from Pein, but all of his bodies were occupied and the main body was in front of her, and she felt stronger from the hit. She turned around and saw Kakashi on one knee and his other leg was missing. Pein was going for an attack, but when he saw this he stopped to watch, and when he turned so did his other bodies, and the ones fighting his bodies. Everyone soon saw Kakashi, but he looked weak, almost as if he never been a ninja, and Madara was standing over him. Sakura went to help him, but was stopped by Pein, and she was forced to watch. Madara looked Kakashi in the eyes and used his mangekyo sharingan, and made his heart and chest explode from the inside. Everyone saw a giant gaping hole in Kakashi's chest where his heart and lungs should be. Soon he couldn't handle the pain he felt and fell on his stomach and closed his eyes…..

……Kakashi was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura saw this she went completely berserk on Pein. Both her hands were glowing a blue/green color and every time she landed a punch on anything it was turned to dust. As hard as she fought she still didn't land any hits on Pein, and he still made no effort to land a hit on her. She kept fighting and finally got a hit on him and sent him flying into the memorial building. Sakura looked around to see if anyone needed help with their fight, and saw that everyone was still tied up in their fights, she was tired and didn't have much chakra to help, but she would try anyways. Before she reached anyone it started raining, she knew this wasn't a good sign, as the rain came down it felt like sharp needles were coming down on her, but it wasn't just her everyone of the leaf ninja felt it to, but it didn't seem to effect the rest of akatsuki. She looked over at the building and saw Pein standing there just glaring at her. He threw his cloak off, and started working on his six element rasengan.

'That's the same jutsu he used on Naruto.' She thought to herself.

She decided she would stop him before he could finish it, and he didn't have his bodies to hide behind this time. Her hands started to glow again and she ran up and landed a hit on Pein's chest, but shortly after the hit was landed he turned to dust, Sakura turned around and saw that it was just a shadow clone, and the real one was behind her with a long spear like weapon in his hand. He lunged the spear at Sakura and now she was the one dodging attacks. She already used a lot of her chakra up trying to attack him and she wasn't able to move as quickly as he could. After dodging his attacks Sakura tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground and landed on her back, she looked up and saw Pein standing over her, and he stabbed the spear into her collar bone on her left side. She felt a lot of pain when stabbed, but she still fought to show no sign of being hurt. Pein pulled the spear out and placed the tip of it where her heart was. She thought this could be the end for her, at this point she didn't care if she lived or not, her teacher, and the only person to really notice her were dead and she felt like she was alone. The only thing she thought to do was brace herself for the after life. Pein pulled the spear back so he could get more force in this attack, and lunged it at Sakura's heart, but before he hit they both heard something in the back. It sounded like wind continuously blowing in the same place.

Sakura looked up and saw something coming down from the building.

"Rasenshuriken." yelled Naruto.

It was Naruto; he jumped down from the building and landed his strongest jutsu on Pein's back. Pein took a good deal of damage from the attack, when he looked over he saw Naruto standing by Sakura's side.

"So, you're alive? Well you wont be for long." Pein said.

Pein made hand signs to perform a jutsu, but couldn't move his hands or feet. He looked down and same that he was trapped by many pieces of paper.

'Konan?' he thought.

He turned around to see both Karin and Konan stopping him from attacking.

"Naruto, get her out of here, Karin go see if you can help anyone." said Konan.

Naruto picked Sakura up and moved her to a safer place, and Karin searched for any weak points to help anyone, when she was stopped by Madara.

"Karin…..I never expected you and Konan to be traitors to akatsuki, or Sasuke." said Madara.

Karin jumped backwards to protect herself from Madara.

"You should have stayed with us, and you would live through tonight." said Madara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto moved Sakura away from battle and laid her down.

"You ok?" he asked.

"How are you alive, I saw you die back at their base?" she said.

"Konan brought me back, she has something important to tell all of us, but it'll have to wait until we're back at the village." Naruto said.

Sakura reached up and hugged him. Naruto didn't know what to think of this. When she let go, he saw tears in her eyes. She then tried to stand up; at first she had trouble, but was fine afterwards.

"We have to help the others." said Sakura.

"I'm going after Saskue, you might want to help Karin." Naruto said.

"Karin?" Sakura said.

"Yes. Her and Konan are the ones who filled me in on everything. Just please go help her, I have to bring Sasuke back just like I promised." said Naruto.

"Ok." said Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran up behind Sasuke and freed Ino, Shino, and Choji from his genjutsu. Sasuke looked back and was shocked to see him, but didn't mind putting him back in his grave.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto…You just wont die. But if you fight now you'll lose yet again." Sasuke said.

"No Sasuke. I've said this before and Ill say it again, I'm bringing you back even if I have to break both your arms and legs to do it." Naruto said.

"You won't be able to touch me, and this time you don't have the Kyuubi's chakra to help you." Saskue said.

While Naruto and Sasuke started fighting Ino and Choji went to see if there was anything they could do to help anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan walked up to Pein and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nagato." she said.

He just looked at her with no emotion on his face.

"I can't believe you are a traitor, that you would put our goal in jeopardy." he said to her.

She knew that she had to tell him about Madara's real plan other wise he wouldn't believe her.

"Madara's planning to kill you, and use the bijuu to take control of the world, not bring world peace." She said.

Pein still showed no emotion toward her.

"We already made and used the weapon, he cant use it for himself I'm the only one who knows the hand signs." said Pein.

"Madara knows another way to use them, and he's going to kill you when he gets the chance. You have to believe me!" Konan shouted.

Pein saw she was getting some tears in her eyes, but didn't care. He achieved his goal and as far as he saw she betrayed him.

"You brought back him. For what?" Pein asked.

"He's your brother, and you knew when you fought and killed him. Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" she shouted.

"He was a necessary sacrifice, without him we couldn't meet our goal." Pein said.

Konan knew how to reach Pein, but would have to betray him even more if she wanted to.

"You killed your own brother, killed innocent people, you destroyed our home. What would the real Yahiko think of you if he saw you now?!" Konan shouted

Pein still showed no emotion. No matter what Konan said or did she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind……..at least not in this body.

"Nagato, I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to get you to listen I will." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto were giving it their all against each other, Sasuke seemed to have the advantage from the beginning.

"I told you Naruto, you won't be able to hit me, and I'm not even using my full power." Sasuke said.

Naruto was panting from the fight, he knew Sasuke was stronger, and he lost some power from the extraction, but he wasn't ready to give up.

"I made a promise, and I'm not giving up on it, until you're back in the village!" Naruto shouted.

"Then have it your way." said Sasuke.

Sasuke made sure he was looking Naruto in the eyes, and changed to his mangekyo sharingan.

"No way…." thought Naruto.

Before he knew it Naruto was trapped in genjutsu. He saw everyone he knew dead on the ground.

"No…this cant be…No this is just Sasuke….its all Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

The genjutsu went away when he said that.

"Well, I guess regular genjutsu wont work on you anymore." said Sasuke

Sasuke decided to use his true power on Naruto, so this time he wouldn't get back up.

"Ameratsu!" Sasuke said.

And the black fire came spewing out at Naruto. He knew this was unavoidable, and couldn't fight back, so he used his hands and arms to block the flames from his face and body. Before he knew it his body was engulfed in the flames, but the fire went around him forming a sphere around him.

"What's this?" he thought.

It took him a while to figure out what was going on, and even then he still didn't get it fully. Then he remembered.

"Itachi. He gave me some of his abilities….Thank you." Naruto thought to himself.

He started walking toward Sasuke and each step he took the flames just went around him. Soon he was out of the fire and facing Sasuke with his Rasenshuriken in his hand.

"What?! But how?!" Sasuke shouted.

He quickly made the hand signs for his chidori to counter Naruto's attack. They both attacked at the same time, and just as Kakashi told him wind beats lightning. Naruto's rasenshuriken gained power from the lightning chakra and did a great deal of damage to Saskue's hand. Sasuke didn't know what to think of any of this, he didn't think Naruto could be this strong without the Kyuubi. He decided to take the fight to a new level, but first he had to know something.

"How did you break free from my ameratsu?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled at him since he wanted to know so badly.

"That would be a gift that Itachi gave to me." Naruto replied.

Sasuke was shock that his own brother would give someone like him that kind of power, but it was the only explanation.

"Naruto….This will be our last fight ever, One of us wont live to see tomorrow, and I'm going to make sure of that." Sasuke said.

"That's where you're wrong, both of us are going to walk away back to the village, and we can put all of this behind us." Naruto said.

Sasuke was tired of Naruto wanting to bring him back to the village, so he decided to put an end to it all. He pulled his sword out, placed the tip to his stomach and started to push.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto ran to stop him form killing himself, but when he reached him, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and put the blade at his neck.

"Naruto, your problem is you care for people that don't want you alive, and you care about people that don't deserve it. And now, because of your flaws its going to cost you your life, and after I'm done with you, I'm going after everyone of these losers starting with Sakura and your sister." said Sasuke

Naruto snapped when he heard that, he didn't care what Sasuke did to him, but when he said he was going to kill the ones he cared for he just snapped. Sasuke started to slice Naruto's neck, but Naruto fought back. He held the blade from moving, but Sasuke was fighting to move it as well. Naruto saw Karin and Sakura fighting Madara, and everyone else who was giving their all just to make sure there was a world to wake up to. Somehow he felt that him and Karin were feeling the same way at that same moment. All of his emotions were building up so fast all at once that he couldn't control them. Somehow both him and Karin found the strength inside both of them to fight off their opponents. Both Sasuke and Madara were fought off from killing Karin and Naruto. When the two Uchiha looked at their opponents they both saw that they both had light purple eyes with six rings around them, they then knew the worst thing that could happen to them had become a reality, they had the same rin'nengan eyes as Pein and Xora. Both Madara and Sasuke were shocked at what they saw, and knew they were even bigger threats now, and that they both had to be killed.

"So its true, you are Pein's brother, and from the looks of it Karin is your sister as well." Sasuke said.

Naruto knew it was true, but didn't know why he brought it up. All he knew was he would bring Sasuke back like he promised. Saskue drew his sword and charged at Naruto. Unlike before everything seemed more clear to Naruto, he could see exactly where Sasuke was charging for. When Sasuke tried to stab Naruto he dodged the sword and grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists, and stared him in the eyes.

"I told you, even if I have to break both your arms and legs to do it." Naruto said to Sasuke

Sasuke tried to pull his arms away, but couldn't. Somehow those eyes also enhanced his strength as well as his other senses. He knew Naruto was to weak to hurt the ones he cared about, so he would do nothing.

"Then go ahead, you don't have it in you." Sasuke said.

Naruto held both of Sasuke's wrists, and knew this may be the only way to get him back. As much as he didn't want to hurt him, he also couldn't go back on his promise; he twisted both of his wrists until he heard them crack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Sasuke.

He couldn't believe what he just saw and felt, he looked down and saw both of his wrists were broken, it wasn't genjutsu it was real. He tried to move them but couldn't, which meant he wouldn't be able to do any ninjutsu or taijutsu, and he knew he couldn't use genjutsu if Naruto had those eyes. Naruto made Sasuke stand, and he grabbed one of his ankles and twisted it until he heard a crack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sasuke yelled again.

Naruto just broke his ankle as well.

"Now you're not going anywhere. Soon you'll be back at the village with us." said Naruto.

He walked off to help Karin and Sakura with fighting Madara, and left Sasuke in the same spot knowing he wasn't going to move. He saw Konan fighting Pein, and was actually winning which was odd because Pein was the strongest ninja he knew. Although he was suspicious about Pein fighting he knew he had to help Karin and Sakura. When he arrived Madara was trying to use any form of ninjutsu he had, but realized they dodged all attacks. Madara got a good look at Naruto and saw that he had unlocked his rin'nengan as well.

"No…..No this is not good. The plan will be ruined if they live." he though.

Naruto got Sakura and told her to go help anyone else, he decided to fight beside his sister and take down Madara with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While that went on Konan and Pein were still fighting it out, Konan was trying to convince him that Madara was not his ally, but he wouldn't listen. Konan knew there was still one way to get Pein to listen, but she didn't know if it would fully work.

"Nagato…I'm sorry, but this has to be done." she said.

Pein went to attack, but his foot was trapped by some of Konan's papers.

"Konan what are you doing?" Pein asked.

She just looked at him and trapped his other foot and hands. Pein tried his hardest, but still couldn't move. He looked at her and saw she was crying, she then walked up to him to where she was inches from him.

"I know how much this body means to you, I miss Yahiko to, but if I'm ever going to get you to listen we both have to let go of the past." Konan said.

Pein saw that she was still crying, then saw he make hand signs, and instantly knew what jutsu those hand signs were for.

"Konan, if you do this I will personally kill you." Pein said.

"I'm sorry Nagato, but this has to be done." she said.

She finished her hand signs and started her jutsu.

"Ten Thousand Paper Cut Jutsu." she said.

Most of her arms and torso became thousands of pieces of paper and shot directly at Pein. He got slashed many times and was bleeding excessively, his cloak was getting ripped up and he was still trying to break free.

"Konan you will pay for this!" he shouted.

As much as it killed her inside she continued the jutsu, making sure there was no way he could live. She saw Pein getting ripped to shreds just like her cloak did before they arrived at the village. As she watched she saw a young Yahiko, Nagato, and a young her when things were a lot better for them, and knowing she was destroying the body she became most familiar with still tore her up a little bit. Soon after Konan's jutsu stopped, and the lifeless body was on the ground. Almost as if a signal went out after the body died, the other five bodies stopped moving, not even fighting back. Everyone who was fighting them saw this as an opportunity to destroy them. Soon after the other five bodies were destroyed, and all the akatsuki members stopped fighting as well. They all went over to aid Sasuke with his wounds. Jugo and Suigetsu picked and arm each and threw it over their shoulders trying not to hurt him in the process. Madara looked at his wounds and saw that they needed treatment soon. Then looked back and saw that all six of Pein's bodies were really destroyed, a sight he never thought he would never see.

"We'll have to head to another base and stay hidden until Sasuke recovers." said Madara.

"Then we should head to the cloud village base, no in the village knows of its location, and it'll be the best hideout for now." said Oumara.

"Ok, then lets go." said Hidan.

"No…Not yet." said Madara.

Hidan looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why not, all of us are here." Hidan said.

"Not everyone." said Madara.

Hidan looked around and saw Konan and Karin, but didn't know why Madara would wait for them after what they did

"Karin and Konan are traitors, why should we wait for them.?" he asked.

Madara looked at the memorial building and smiled.

"Because we're not waiting for them." Madara said.

Every member of akatsuki was confused, then looked up at the building with Madara to see what he was getting at. The leaf ninja gathered together incase of another attack, but all they saw was them staring at the building. No one knew what they were waiting for, Naruto decided to ask Konan what was going on.

"Why are they staring at the building?" asked Naruto.

"They're waiting…" she responded.

"Waiting for what?" asked Sakura.

"Pein's main body was actually our friend Yahiko, Nagato wouldn't let anything happen to it. Yahiko died in front of us and that why we joined akatsuki and set out for world peace. And every time the body looked hurt it went to heal. Nagato wanted to remember Yahiko forever, so he kept the body alive with his rin'nengan, and now that I just destroyed it, he's going to kill anyone who gets in his way for revenge." she said.

"So, what does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"All the bodies were destroyed, because Nagato let them be, and now…..You all are going to meet Nagato, the real Pein." Konan said.

"So, we're gonna have to kill the real Pein now, if we killed the bodies, then he should be easy." said Hia.

"No." said Konan.

Everyone looked at her and wondered why she meant by that.

"But we killed six bodies, this is only going to be one, it shouldn't be that hard." said Kiba.

"No….Nagato has the abilities of all six bodies, and more that they don't have, not to mention he's over one hundred times stronger than all six bodies combined." Konan said.

No one knew what to say about this. They though Pein's bodies were hard to fight, but now they have to fight the one behind them all.

"Everyone be prepared for the fight of your lives, because this might just be your last." said Konan.

"Konan, I thought you were going to bring him back to who he was." said Karin.

"I'm going to try, but I couldn't get through to him with his main body." said Konan.

Everyone looked up and saw a big explosion on the top floor of the building. There was a lot of smoke and dust clouding the top for anyone to depict anything.

"Brace yourselves." said Konan.

A figure jumped down from the top of the building and landed on the ground, sending a shock wave across the entire area, almost everyone both akatsuki and the leaf ninja lost balance and fell to their knees, once everyone stood back up and saw a massive could of dust over the rubble. It took a while for the dust to clear and right where the figure landed was a creator that could have been caused by one of the bijuu themselves. The figure jumped out of the creator and on the same ground as the others.

"Is that…?" asked Hidan.

"Yes….That is the real Pein." said Madara.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 11

Pein's Real Body

The figure walked closer to the ninja and looked around, then directly at Konan. She hadn't seen him like this in many years, it was almost to much for her to take in.

"Nagato…" she said.

Everyone could tell that he was strong, just his presence gave off a massive amount of chakra. He came closer and was soon in between akatsuki and the leaf ninja.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Shikamaru.

He was now close enough to depict features on his body. He pitch black hair and some of his hair covered his right eye, he has a really skinny, but muscular build, a rain village headband around his waist, and another rain village headband with a slash through it on his forehead, he wore the necklace of the sage of the six paths, his left eye has a diagonal scar on his left eye that stretched to his left ear, he had a massive amount of piercings all over his body, his left eyebrow was done twice, his bridge had a small barbell through it, a hoop on each side of his bottom lip, a small barbell on each side of his face vertically under his eye sockets, four hoops in his ear lobes, four hoops in his cartilage, a barbell going through one end of his cartilage to another on each ear, a long barbell going from the front of his ear and through his conch in each ear, both his nipples done, two barbells on each side of his collar bone, a curved barbell at the base of his neck, a set of barbells on his hips, five going around his belly button, six hoops along each side of his ribcage, five barbells on the back of his neck, ten barbells along his back, and five barbells through his forearms. And he had the same rin'nengan eye as the other bodies. He looked ahead of him and cracked his neck. Then walked over to the body that Konan destroyed, lifted its head, and closed its eyes, and laid his akatsuki cloak over the body.

"Konan.." he said.

Konan looked up and saw that he was inches away from her. Everyone was amazed how quickly he got there. Konan was looking him in the eyes, and he just started back.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Konan's eyes got widened, and Nagato landed a punch right into her ribcage. She lost all breath, coughed blood and fell to the ground. Nagato then walked toward akatsuki to go with them to the new base. Naruto was enraged at him, even though he was family, that wouldn't stop Naruto from defending his friend. He summoned two shadow clones and started on his jutsu. When it was complete he charged after Nagato.

"HEY NAGATO!!!" Naruto shouted with anger.

Nagato turned around and saw Naruto holding his rasengan. He had seen this before, but only his body was attacked. Naruto ran up and landed the attack on Nagato, but what he didn't see was he hit Nagato's hand, and he absorbed the attack from Naruto. Nagato then picked up Naruto by the throat and whispered in his ear.

"We will meet again, and just because you're my brother doesn't mean Ill go easy on you." said Nagato.

He then threw Naruto back toward the others and walked toward the rest of akatsuki.

"So Pein, this is your real body." said Hidan.

"Lets go." said Nagato.

Madara made the hand signs and opened the portal, and every akatsuki member stepped through and on to the new base. The leaf ninja had never seen anyone with that kind of power in anyone before. Sakura laid Konan on her back and healed her wounds, she then got back up and looked around to see that he left.

"This is my fault…I shouldn't of made him come out." She said.

"No, its not…. Anyone could have done this." said Naruto.

"But now we have a new threat on our hands, and they have all the bijuu as well." said Neji.

"….Almost all of them." said Xora.

Everyone forgot that he was a jinchuriki, they were just glad to make an ally out of him and the rest of Project ZERO.

"We have to head back to the leaf village. I have something important to tell all of you." Konan said.

"Ok. Let's head home." said Gai.

Everyone was ready to go, then Sakura looked over and saw Naruto over by Kakashi's body. Everyone went to see how he was taking this.

"Naruto?" said Yamato.

"Who did this?!" Naruto shouted.

"…Madara…He did this." said Sakura.

Everyone could see he was enraged by this, but it was Yamato that noticed something that shouldn't have happened. He looked at his eyes and saw the rin'nengan.

"Naruto, what happened to your eyes?" Yamato asked.

Naruto looked over at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and Ino looked as well and saw them to.

"Naruto….you have the same eyes as Pein." said Sakura.

"It's not just Naruto, its Karin, and Xora to." Konan said.

Everyone looked at the three of them and saw the same eyes.

"Somebody mind explaining what's going on?" said Kiba.

Everyone then turned to Konan for answers. As much as she felt it was wrong to tell without Nagato here she knew it had to come out now.

"The simplest way to put this is, they're Naruto's brother and sister, and Nagato….is their brother as well." Konan said.

No one really knew what to think of this. Konan knew it would take a while for them to absorb it in, and decided to explain the rest when they got back to the village. She made a sequence of hand signs and made a portal just like the one Madara made to flee battle.

"This will take us straight to the leaf village, but we have to go now." Konan said.

At first no one trusted her, but Naruto and Karin walked through without question, Xora soon followed and everyone then trusted where it would lead. Gai saw Kakashi's body, picked him up and carried him through the portal. Konan was the last to walk through, but before she did she took one last look at what was her village, and the building where Nagato was for so long. Everyone exited the portal and saw that they were at the gate of the leaf village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're home….All of us" said Naruto.

Konan, Karin, Xora and the Project ZERO members all looked a little shocked about what Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know Hokage will let all of you live here now, you risked your lives for me and the others." Naruto said.

"Don't try to get ahead of yourself Naruto, we still have to send our report in, and tell Hokage why this mission took so long. Not to mention the bad news." said Yamato.

Naruto knew he was right, but he was ready for anything Hokage would say to him.

"Ok lets go." said Naruto.

"I hope your report goes as you all hope. I have to head back to the sand village now." said Gaara.

"Are you sure Gaara?" said Naruto

"Yes, I am. I just wanted to help you the way you've helped me many times before, and now I know everyone in the village has noticed how long I've been gone, so I have to go." Gaara said.

"Then Ill help you get there faster." said Konan.

She made hand signs and the portal opened up.

"You'll be in the sand village once to step through here." Konan said.

"Thank you." Gaara said with a bow.

Gaara stepped through the portal and was home. Everyone else walked to the Hokage's building for their report, but Gai went to the morgue to have Kakashi's body autopsy report.

"I always thought you would outlive me Kakashi. It won't be the same without you here to show me up anymore." Gai said.

It killed him inside knowing he lost one of his best friends that day. Gai arrived at the morgue and presented the body to the coroner. As that went on the others reached Hokage's room and were bracing themselves for what she would say. Then they all walked in, Tsunade looked at how many people were in her office and was a little confused.

"You know not all of you need to give a report to me." Tsunade said.

She looked over and saw Konan, and Karin standing with them, and broke her pencil.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Tsunade asked.

She stood up to attack them both, but was stopped by Sakura.

"Tsunade don't worry, they're the reason Naruto is alive." Sakura said.

Tsunade sat back down, at looked at Sakura, and saw Xora, Hia, and Leaigha standing with her.

"Ok, then why are they here, and who the hell are they?" Tsunade asked.

"Ill tell her Sakura." said Naruto.

He stepped in front of everyone and looked over at Tsunade, he knew that she would only believe him. Tsunade was happy to see him alive, but she got a depressed look in her face when she looked at his eyes.

"Ok Naruto, tell me exactly what happened." Tsunade said.

Naruto took a deep breath, and looked her in they eyes.

"Akatsuki extracted the Kyuubi from me, but Konan brought me back to life using a forbidden jutsu she learned, she then showed me and Karin the truth and what akatsuki was really planning, We then traveled to the hidden rain village to stop their plan, but when we got there the already extracted the eight tails, and destroyed the entire village. Everyone was fighting off a member to make sure they wouldn't be able to finish their plan, then we joined the fight and we fought for a good while, but they got away." Naruto said.

"Were there any casualties?" Tsunade asked.

"……Kakashi sensei didn't make it." Naruto said.

That was the hardest thing he ever had to say. He thought about the first time they met, all the way till that moment here he risked his life to protect him.

"I see…. Kakashi was a great ninja, he knew the risks of this mission, and he gave his life for this village everyday. Tomorrow there will be a memorial service for him, and as he requested he will be buried next to his best friend." Tsunade said.

"And Hokage, I have a request." said Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and knew that she would have to tell him about his family.

"I would like for Konan, Karin, Xora, Hia, and Leaigha to become part of he leaf village ninja." Naruto requested.

At first Tsunade didn't know if that would be a good idea, but somehow knew that they meant to be with them.

"We will talk about this tomorrow Naruto, all of you can go, just keep an eye out for each other that includes all of you to." Tsunade said.

"We also have a problem." said Yamato.

"Go on." said Tsunade.

"We destroyed all six of Pein's bodies." Yamato said.

"Why is that a problem?" asked Tsunade.

"Because now Pein's real body is out with akatsuki. He's the other orphan that was with me." Konan said.

"I remember him. So he was Pein the whole time." Tsunade said.

"Yes, and he is over one hundred times stronger than all six bodies, and he knows everywhere we would go. So you need to have people on alert at all time now." said Konan.

"He's that strong?" Tsunade asked.

"That's the problem…even he doesn't know how strong he is, so there's no telling what he's capable of." Konan said.

"Ill have ambu on twenty four hour watch of the village. For now you are all dismissed." Tsunade said.

Everyone exited the Hokage's office and went their separate ways. Konan and Karin stayed with Naruto and went to get some ramen. Konan was glad that she could help, but couldn't help but notice that everywhere they went people kept staring at her, she felt bad for what her and Nagato did in the village, and knew that it would take time if anyone was to forgive her for what she had done, but for now she was focused on getting Nagato back to the way she remembered him. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Madara used his new powers to kill him, but she only hoped that his rin'nengan would protect him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At akatsuki's cloud base Madara was so enraged that he used his new powers to destroy part of the base.

"You shouldn't use up to much power, you don't know the side effects of those eyes yet." said Oumara as he tended to Sasuke's wounds.

Madara couldn't believe what had happened, and couldn't calm down no matter what he tried.

"How could this have happened?! Two of our own are now traitors, and one of them knows our secrets and most of our forbidden jutsus now." Madara shouted.

Sasuke just got both his arms and his right leg fully healed. He moved them around a bit to make sure they were healed.

"So now what? They're gonna know our secrets? Big deal." Sasuke said.

Madara turned to Sasuke with and evil glare.

"If they find out how to destroy our plans then all of us will be executed." Madara said.

Sasuke didn't know what the big deal was, they had two Uchiha clan members, and Pein's real body who seemed to be more of a match for all the leaf ninja. He started thinking about how strong Naruto became when he gained the rin'nengan eye, and realized why he was such a great threat, then remembered how strong Pein was, and knew if Naruto could become that strong he would have to die, but then got another idea of how to deal with him.

"Well, I think I have a way of dealing with the traitors and get all of our threats in one place." said Sasuke.

Madara turned around again and stared at him.

"I'm listening." he said.

"Naruto's flaw is that he cares to much for other peoples lives and sometimes forget to protect his own. If we go after the ones he cares for then we have him in the palm of our hands." Sasuke said.

"You make a good point, but how can we get that close to him?" asked Oumara.

Sasuke was about to tell his plan when he started to lose vision a bit. Madara looked at him and knew what was beginning to happen. He saw Sasuke struggling more to keep his eyes open and stay up.

"You're becoming blind Sasuke." said Madara.

Saskue looked over at him and it was true. His vision started to become more blurry, then back to normal, he knew what he had to do to fix this problem.

"I have Itachi's eyes, but it's up to you if you want this." Madara said.

Sasuke knew he would go completely blind if he didn't, but he kept thinking what Itachi would think if he did. It took him a while to decide, but it was his only choice.

"Ill do it. I need my vision." he said.

Madara gave Oumara Itachi's eyes.

"Get him ready for the transplant." Madara said.

"Alright." Oumara replied.

Madara kneeled down to Sasuke and felt he should give him some words of wisdom.

"You're going to feel a tremendous amount of pain, but it will all be worth it. You'll have both you and Itachi's powers at your fingertips, and never have to worry about this again." Madara said.

Oumara picked him up and took him into another room to perform the operation. Madara went into the room across from Sasuke and Oumara to be with the other akatsuki members.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on, is Sasuke ok?" asked Jugo.

"Yes, Sasuke is fine, he's just undergoing an operation to help his power." Madara said.

"The eye transplant." said Nagato.

"That's right. So is it Pein or Nagato now?" Madara asked.

He didn't get a response from him, but didn't really care.

"How does it feel to be on the outside?" asked Madara.

He didn't answer, he just stayed by himself for a while, finally he answered Madara's question.

"I feel alive for the first time since we met." Nagato said.

He could tell that every akatsuki member was intimidated by him, including Madara, but he still felt that this was going to be the only ninja he could trust.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled Sasuke in the other room.

Jugo began to transform and looked at Madara.

"What's going on back there?" Jugo asked.

He walked up to Madara, but Nagato stepped in front of him. Jugo looked back and saw he wasn't where he was before.

"But you were just back there." Jugo stuttered.

"Sasuke is fine, he's just going to be out of it for a while. Madara is our leader, and you don't attack the leader." Nagato said.

Jugo didn't know what to do, he just couldn't take his eyes off of Nagato's, just the fact that the rin'nengan was in front of him scared the hell out of him. He didn't know what to do, but then made one of the worst choices of his life. He finished the transformation and attacked Nagato. Nagato grabbed his hand and absorbed his power. Jugo turned back to normal and fell to the floor drained of power. Nagato picked him back up by his throat and made him look him in the eyes again.

"Sasuke will be fine. Don't ever attack your superiors again." Nagato said.

Jugo nodded that he under stood, and Nagato put him down, and went back to where he was sitting. Oumara came out of the room with Sasuke in a wheelchair and a blind fold.

"The operation was a success, Sasuke will be fine in a matter of days." Oumara said.

Jugo walked up to Sasuke to see how he was.

"Sasuke…." Jugo said.

Sasuke groaned and started to scratch the bandages, Oumara moved Sasuke's hands back down so he wouldn't scratch.

"I know it itches, but don't scratch, it'll irritate your eyes….Don't feel bad Madara did the same thing when I preformed his eye transplant." Oumara said.

"See, he's fine, just give him a while." said Madara.

Akatsuki were lower in numbers now and still needed to extract the ten tails next.

"So when do we need to strike back and finish the plan up?" asked Hidan.

"It wont be for a while. Nagato needs to rest as well. He has to most chakra, but his jutsus use more as well, so after they recover the plan will move forward." said Madara.

"So, what are we gonna do about my family and the traitor?" asked Nagato.

Madara was glad to hear that none of them had any influence on him.

"Sasuke has a plan, and in due time, we'll kill them." said Madara.

Nagato stood up and made hand signs and summoned six steel coffins. Nagato opened the coffins and started implanting them with chakra receivers. After a half hour he was finished, and he had his six new bodies. The first one took for of Itachi, the second body took form of the guard that Hidan killed, the third took form of another one of his guards, the fourth took form of Killer Bee, the fifth was in the shape of Jiraiya, and the final body looked like Hanzo. They all had massive amounts of piercings over their bodies, black hair, and the rin'nengan eye once again completing the six paths of pain. Madara was impressed, but at the same time pissed that Nagato could still use his Six Paths of Pain technique.

"Everyone to your rooms and we will meet tomorrow." Madara said.

As they were told they went into their rooms to rest, when Oumara started for his room Madara grabbed his shoulder.

"Not you…We need to discuss a something." Madara said.

Oumara looked at him and knew what he was talking about.

"Madara, I know you want the power soon, but we don't know what would happen if you don't trade bodies with the ten tails." Oumara said.

"I can control the power…with these eyes I'm ten times what I was without them. I know I can control them, and we can extract the ten tails and add it to me later." Madara said.

"Remember the ten tails has the rin'nengan as well, so he's also a huge threat. And it'll take you several years to fully control all nine bijuu, let alone ten." Oumara said.

"Just trust me, I know I can handle this kind of power. And when I have it, I'll take out every rin'nengan user in one attack." Madara said.

Oumara liked his idea, and even thought it could work.

"Then that's the plan, once Nagato is has the chakra he needs, he summons the statue, and you become the host of all nine bijuu." Oumara said.

"We need to destroy the rin'nengan soon. I never dreamed he would be this powerful after a big fight, he had to transfer chakra to his bodies, and still had enough to make more. So I need the bijuu transferred into me as soon as possible." Madara said.

"One problem." said Sasuke.

"And what would that be?" asked Madara.

"How can we convince Nagato to summon the statue and then have him help us transfer the bijuu into you?" Sasuke asked.

Madara knew that Sasuke had a point, but that's where his plan would come in use.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagato went to his room and thought about what happened in the past few days, he didn't know what to think about Konan, she was there his whole childhood, and now she was the enemy. No matter how he felt he knew he had to kill her when the time came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan couldn't stop thinking about Nagato either, she felt the same way, but wanted him to be the way he was before he joined akatsuki. She made a promise to herself to get him back no matter what it takes.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 12

Kakashi's memorial

Everyone woke up early to go to Kakashi's memorial service. When they arrived Naruto and Sakura were standing next to Tsunade to help with the service. As hard as Naruto tried he couldn't help but show a few tears, and the same went for Sakura. When everyone was present the service began.

"Today we are honoring Hatake Kakashi, whose life was lost in battle yesterday. He has given his life for this village for many years, and never questioned his duties. No matter what happened during a mission he always made sure his comrades made it out alive. He was someone who always gave his all at everything. He had many friends, students, and allies, all will remember him. He was one of the village's greatest ninja, and will never be forgotten." Tsundae said

Tsunade went to his grave marker and laid his mask, and headband on it.

"Let's have a moment of silence for Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade added.

Everyone bowed their head and gave Kakashi the respect he deserved. After a while everyone raised their heads and some people walked up to his grave and placed flowers on it. Soon Naruto and Sakura went up and placed his favorite book at the grave. Sakura left the site, but Naruto stayed for another minute.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Kakashi sensei." Naruto said

He looked down and noticed a grave marker next to Kakashi's, he went over to see it.

"Obito Uchiha." Naruto read out loud.

"He was Kakashi's best friend. They were on the same team that The Fourth lead just before becoming Hokage. Obito died on a mission, and he gave Kakashi his sharingan eye as a gift for becoming a jounin. Kakashi felt that it was his fault that he died, and spends time here everyday, which is why he was late for most of your missions. It was Kakashi's last wish to be buried next to him, so we saved this space for years just to make sure Kakashi got his wish." Tsunade said.

Naruto didn't realized that he meant that much to Kakashi, it reminded him of all his friends, and his new family. Naruto was glad to know, and be trained by Kakashi. He would always train and teach the same way Kakashi trained him. Naruto then headed toward Hokage's office to hear the announcement, he was still in the same clothes he was in at the funeral, but didn't care. When he got there, he was the first, even Tsunade was changing for the announcement .Soon after everyone else who came back from the mission went strait to Hokage's office for the news she had, and to see if the others could join the village.

"Anyone from another village, present yourselves." Tsunade said.

They separated themselves from the rest, and Tsunade took them into another room to talk. As the walked she noticed that both Karin and Xora had the same rin'nenagn as Naruto and Pein. She then knew the rumors weren't true about what happened all those years ago.

"We will be out shortly." said Tsunade.

Everyone in Hokage's office were wondering what was going on in the other room. They waited for over an hour, and Sakura saw the earrings Naruto was wearing.

"Naruto, when did you get those?" Sakura asked.

Naruto completely forgot about them, and realized that he could communicate with Karin, Konan, and Nagato.

"Konan gave them to me and Karin, they're like the ones Konan, and Nagato wear. It allows us to telepathically talk to each other." said Naruto.

Soon after Tsunade walked out, and the other ninja followed, except, they were all wearing leaf village headbands instead of the ones they had before. Naruto was happy that Tsunade allowed them to stay.

"We have new ninja to add to the village today, so I expect you all to treat them with the same respect you treat the others. I also have another announcement; everyone who went on this mission will be promoted to jounin level ninja." Tsunade said.

Everyone was happy about this, and Naruto was happy for them, he thought they disserved more for risking their lives for him.

"That includes you to Naruto." said Tsunade.

"What? but I didn't do anything." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled at him, that's all she could do, she was just happy that he was still alive.

"You disserve this more than anyone. You were captured, and no matter what you kept going, and even torture and death didn't keep you from saving your friends and keeping a promise." said Tsunade.

"But I still couldn't bring Sasuke back. He's still with akatsuki." said Naruto.

"Naruto, you still wouldn't let anything get in your way of your goals, and that's why you're being promoted." Tsunade said.

Naruto was as happy as could be.

"I told her everything Naruto." Konan said telekinetically.

Naruto looked over at her and just smiled.

"You didn't have to, but thanks." Naruto said telekinetically.

"Now a more important matter of business, I need everyone except Naruto, Karin, and Xora to leave the room for this." Tsunade said.

Everyone started to exit the room, when Naruto wouldn't let them

"I'm sorry Hokage, but if you can tell us, you can tell my friends, we have no secrets between us." said Naruto

"Naruto this is more important than anything I will ever tell you in your entire life. It might not even sink in right away." Tsunade said.

"I mean no disrespect, but I want them to hear it." said Naruto.

"If that's what you want." Tsunade said.

Everyone wanted to know what the Hokage had to say, but Konan already knew what she was going to tell them.

"When I became Hokage I always knew this day would come, but I was only expecting Naruto to be here when it did. I advise the three of you to sit down for this." Tsunade said.

The three of them took a seat and prepared themselves for what Tsunade had to say. Everyone else was just as nervous as they were.

"This is about your family….The three of you are the children of Kushina Rikudou, better known as Kushina Uzumaki. She is your mother, her clan is the possessors of the rin'nengan eye, everyone in the world knew of its powers and the clan, many different ninja from all around the world tried to steal its powers, and some tried to wipe out the clan forever, so they changed their name to Uzumaki so no one would know who they were. Although she didn't possess the rin'nengan when she came here from the whirlpool village, people here soon found out what her true clan was, and wanted her out of the village, they went so far as to send death threats to her, but it was your father who stopped them. He loved her more than the village itself, he would never leave her side, and she stood by his side as well. You father is Minato Namikaze, but all of you know him as The Fourth Hokage." Tsunade said.

Xora and Karin didn't know too much about the village so it didn't affect them as much, but Naruto was frozen, he couldn't believe what he just heard; the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside him was his own father.

"The reason why I though Naruto would be the only one I would be telling this to is because it was believed that their first children were said that they died at birth, they were a set of twin boys, and when the day the Kyuubi attacked Kushina gave birth that day two another set of twins, a boy and girl, it was said that the girl died at birth as well, but the boy survived, and Minato saw him as the only person who wouldn't use the Kyuubi's power for greed, and sealed it inside his son." said Tsunade.

"Me…" Naruto said quietly.

"Yes Naruto, you were the only person in the whole village he trusted, and soon after Minato died from the jutsu, and Kushina died during child birth. A memorial was made for both of them, and there are three grave marks for the three children who died." Tsunade said.

"So, our family gave their lives for the village, and we were thought to be dead?" asked Xora.

"Yes, but I was one of many who didn't believe it, however there was no evidence of foul play, so we couldn't investigate." Tsunade said.

"Well obviously there was, otherwise we would have lived here our whole lives." said Xora.

No matter what anyone said Naruto was still set on his father being The Fourth Hokage, and what hell is mother had to go through just to be happy. He stood up and walked out of Tsunade's office.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Sakura.

He didn't respond, she started to go after him, but Tsunade grabbed her shoulder.

"Give him some time. You know of all people he would take this the hardest. Karin and Xora know nothing about The Fourth so they won't feel the same." Tsunade said.

Konan looked at Sakura and smile.

"Don't worry, you know he'll be back to himself in no time." said Konan.

"That's another problem, Pein is still a part of akatsuki, and he is Xora's twin." said Tsunade.

Konan felt horrible that he wouldn't listen to her, but would keep to her promise and bring him back.

"I tried to get through to him, but he wouldn't listen to anything I'd say. I'm just a traitor in his eyes now." Konan said.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, were gonna get him back to the way he was." said Karin.

Konan felt better when she heard that, but knew it would take more than words to convince him of anything.

"Karin, Xora. The two of you will take sage training just like Naruto and Pein did. It will allow the two of you to use high level jutsu with ease." said Tsunade.

"Ok, when will this sage training start?" asked Karin.

"Immediately." said Fukasku.

Xora and Karin turned around and saw a toad standing on the floor.

"Karin, Xora this is Fukasku, he is the one who trained both Naruto and Pein in their sage training." Tsunade said.

"You're right Hokage, they do resemble their brothers. Are you two ready?" Fukasku asked.

Both Karin and Xora nodded that they were.

"Good." said Fukasku.

He clapped his hands and the three of them disappeared.

"Tsunade, do you think Naruto will be ok?" asked Sakura.

"Just give him time, and he'll be fine. You all are now dismissed." Tsunade said.

Even though Hokage comforted her, Sakura was still worried about Naruto. She was amazed who his parents were, but she could only imagine what he was going through. She started searching for him, but she was having hard time, he wasn't at home, or at the ramen shop. It took her a while, but she figured out where he was.

"Sakura.." said someone behind her.

She turned around and saw Sai standing behind her.

"Hey Sai. I'm sorry, but I have to find Naruto." She said.

"But didn't Hokage say to give him some space?" Sai said.

"I know, but he didn't take the news to well, so I need to know that he's ok." She said.

"You know Sakura, you worry to much." He said.

"I know, but this is pretty big, especially for him." said Sakura.

"Why?" Sai asked.

Sakura was shocked to why Sai didn't know about The Fourth.

"You really don't know?" Sakura asked.

"All I know is The Fourth is someone who wasn't to be trusted. At least that's what Donzo told us in root." Sai said.

"Well Donzo doesn't know anything. The Fourth was considered the greatest of all the Hokages. He's the whole reason the third ninja war ended, and risked his life for the village when the Kyuubi attacked, he sealed it into Naruto after he was born, but it cost him his own life in the process. The Fourth wanted everyone to see him as a hero, but they saw him as a monster. Naruto's childhood was rough, but he never let himself get down for any reason. That's why Naruto is taking this so hard." Sakura explained.

"Donzo never told us any of that." Sai said.

After thinking for a bit she had an idea of where Naruto would be.

"I know where he is, we both can go comfort him." Sakura said.

"Sounds good, but I know he would rather have just you there, than both of us." Sai said.

Sai started walking around town after that, and Sakura went to go see Naruto. She went to the Hokage memorial and saw Naruto looking at the Fourth's.

"I thought I'd find you here." She said.

At first he didn't say anything, she could see that he was still taking this in.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura walked up next to him, and tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sure they had a good reason for not telling you." Sakura said.

"It's not just that. I'm not mad that he sealed the Kyuubi inside me, but I never even got to meet him or my mom…..I never got to know my family" Naruto said

"You have a family, your brothers and sister. You know they'll be there for you." Sakura said.

Sakura never saw him like this before, she doesn't think anyone ever has.

"I know, and I'm glad they're alive, but…..you have both your parents, and I never got to know mine. I'm glad they loved the village, but it cost them their lives and they knew they wouldn't be able to be in my life. It might sound selfish of me to say this, but I wish they didn't, I wish they were here right now, We could all be a family together, Nagato wouldn't be in akatsuki, and I would have known all of them my whole life. Then maybe I wouldn't be so screwed up." Naruto said.

"You're not screwed up Naruto. You had a rough childhood, but that doesn't make you screwed up. I'm sure they did everything for you, even if they couldn't be here with you, they did love you, no matter how you turned out." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at Sakura and felt a bit better. He knew she was right, otherwise they wouldn't have made the choice the made.

"Come on, Ill treat you to ramen." Sakura said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I am." Sakura replied.

As they walked to the ramen shop, Tsunade saw them out her window and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan came back up to Tsunade's office to give the information about akatsuki's plan.

"So, how big is our threat?" asked Tsunade.

"Since Nagato is out, really big, but Madara is planning to become the host for all nine bijuu, and then wipe out all byakugan, and rin'nengan users. After that he plans to take over the world." Konan said.

"Why did you decide to leave akatsuki? Your partner is your best friend, and you attacked the village, and killed without hesitation. Most of these crimes are punishable by death." Tsunade asked.

"I know, but when I found out about Naruto and Nagato's connection, I just couldn't live with myself if I kept this lifestyle up. I wanted to repent for all I have done." Konan explained.

"And you believe Nagato feels the same?" Tsunade asked.

"In a way yes. When Madara gave orders to retrieve Naruto he hesitated, and I know if he did then, there's still a chance I can bring him back, and if I can he will want to repent as well. I know you'll have a hard time forgiving him, but I know he will want to be with his family." Konan said.

Tsunade looked at her; she knew that everything she was saying was the truth.

"You've grown up so much since our encounter at the rain village." Tsunade said

"Thank you Hokage." Konan said.

"You are dismissed, we will come up with a defense strategy soon, and since you know the most, you're going to be leading it." Tsunade said.

Konan bowed to Tsunade and walked toward Naruto's home to see if she could get help from him. He wasn't home, but she had a good idea on where to look for him. She went to the ramen shop and saw Naruto and Sakura, in some ways it reminded her of her and Nagato. She decided not to disturb them, and talk to him tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 13

Controlling the Rin'nengan

Naruto woke up from a long sleep; he went to the bathroom to wash his face. He ran his washcloth under cold water then rubbed his face with it. When he looked in the mirror he saw his eyes and freaked out.

'Again?' he thought.

Ever since he got back to the village he freaked out when he saw his new eyes. He knew they would help him out, but didn't know how to use them, or what their power was.

"Well I guess this is gonna take some getting use to." He said to himself.

He knew eventually he would get use to them, but until then he would continue to scare himself. After sometime looking at them he laughed at himself for getting scared.

Soon there was a knock at the door, he went to look through the sight hole and saw Konan. He opened the door and let her in.

"Hey how awake are you?" Konan said.

Naruto let a small laugh out, and grabbed two cans of soda and gave one to her.

"I'm awake enough to know everything that happened in the past week wasn't a dream." Naruto responded.

"So…is your place always this messy?" asked Konan.

"Yep, I'm usually gone a lot; so much the place never gets clean. But then again if I came home to a clean apartment Id think I was in the wrong house." Naruto said.

Naruto took a big gulp of his cola; it hurt a bit going down his throat, so he knew not to do that again.

"So what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Today I'm going to show you how to use and control some of your rin'nengan powers." said Konan.

"Really?!" Naruto said.

"Yep, but I don't know the extent of your powers, so we're going to start off at basic jutsu and see where you are from there." Konan said.

Naruto went into his room and got dressed, he saw the trench coat he go after completing his sage training and put it on, then got the scroll and put that on to . He was ready to find out what his new powers could do. Before he went into the living room he thought about what happened for a minute.

"I lost the Kyuubi's power, and gained the rin'nengan. I guess the universe does have a way of working out." He thought.

When he went into the living room he saw Konan cleaning up his messes. Naruto had a blank look on his face, and Konan could tell.

"Hey just because I was in akatsuki doesn't mean everything around me is messy." She said.

"Ok, now let's get on with the training." Naruto said.

"Keep in mind, I don't know the full extent, I don't even know the full extent of Nagato's rin'nengan power, and he's had it for years." Konan said.

"That's fine, I'm ready." Naruto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan and Naruto walked to the wooded area to train. He knew this would take a lot of energy out of him, but that's never stopped him before.

"So how will this work?" Naruto asked.

"Basically I'm going to through some attacks at you, and we'll take it from there. We're going to start off with just taijutsu, then genjutsu, and last we'll move up to ninjutsu." Konan said.

"Got it." said Naruto.

Konan disappeared into the forest and Naruto was alone. He knew she would come at him, but where and when is what he kept asking himself. He pulled a kunai out, turned around and blocked four shuriken from hitting him, then saw Konan coming at him with a physical attack. She threw punches from every angle possible, but somehow everything seemed so clear to him, not one hit landed on him. Finally he threw a kick and landed it. Konan jumped back and recovered.

"Good, we know you can handle close range physical attacks, now for long range." Konan said.

She pulled a scroll out and summoned a mass amount of shuriken and kunai. They went straight at Naruto, so he pulled another kunai out and started blocking, and dodging everything that came at him. Just like before he could depict where each one was coming from and where they were going to go. Everything seemed fine until he noticed a kunai with an explosive note on it. He dodged every weapon that came at him, and he focused one the one with the explosive note, when it came he ignited it, then knocked it up in the air, soon after it blew up. He fought off every other weapon and soon after he blocked off and dodged everything Konan threw at him. He was completely untouched, not even a rip in his clothes. He never thought he would have power like this. He felt like he could stop akatsuki with these eyes.

"Very good Naruto, but lets see how you handle this." Konan said.

Konan made many hand signs and turned her body into thousands of paper sheets.

"Ten Thousand Paper Cut Jutsu." She said.

Naruto saw the jutsu come after him, and had to find a way out. He just kept dodging the paper as not to get cut.

"I thought you said we were doing genjutsu next. What gives?" Naruto asked.

"You should NEVER take your opponents word on an attack. And you need to be prepared for anything." Konan said.

Naruto knew she was right, and he let his guard down, so to make up for it he decided to show how prepared he was.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said.

Naruto made twenty shadow clones and all of them went straight for Konan to fight her in close range combat again. Two clones were destroyed, and Naruto was using five of them to shield himself from the jutsu. He called his shadow clones off and was face to face with Konan. She got a surprised look in her face when she saw him.

"How did he get here so quickly?" she thought to herself.

What she didn't see was that Naruto hid behind the clone to make his rasengan. He pulled back and lunged the rasengan at Konan.

"What?! When did he have time to make that?" she thought.

The rasengan made contact, and Konan burst into thousands of pieces of paper. Naruto turned around and saw her form herself back into her human self.

"Very sneaky Naruto. If you keep this up I'm gonna have to watch myself, otherwise you might kill me." Konan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto continued his training with Konan, Sasuke was in the akatsuki base awaiting to remove his bandages so he could start his control training. But before he could do that, he had to control himself from scratching his bandages.

"Sasuke, how many time do I have to tell you? Don't scratch you bandages." Madara said.

"I know, I'm sorry, but they fucking itch like hell." Sasuke said.

"I know, I had the same exact procedure you did, but trust me it will all be worth it." Madara said.

"How long until I can take them off?" Sasuke asked.

"Id say give it a few hours, and we'll take them off then." said Oumara.

"So, are we going through with my plan or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we are. I have to admit Sasuke, I'm very impressed with the strategy you've come up with. Itachi would be proud." Madara said.

Sasuke was fighting the urge to scratch his eyes. It felt as if they were on fire, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't see, or know how much time was passing, it seemed like forever since he looked at anyone or anything……He hated it more that anything.

"Suigetsu, Jugo….take me to them." Sasuke requested.

Oumara grabbed the wheelchair handles and took him into their room. Jugo was glad to see Sasuke was ok, and Suigetsu just wanted to get back at Karin for betraying them.

"She's going to pay." Suigetsu said to himself.

"How much longer till you can see again?" asked Jugo.

"Oumara said I can take the bandages off today. Have I missed anything since the procedure?" Sasuke asked.

"You missed Jugo take on that Nagato guy, but I don't know what happened, but he did something and Jugo was powerless." Suigetsu said.

"He could have killed me, but didn't." Jugo added.

"Don't worry, once my plan falls through we wont have to worry about him, Naruto and any other rin'nengan user in the world." Sasuke said.

Both of them looked interested in his plan.

"Do tell." said Suigestu.

"Are we alone?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah." said Suigetsu.

"Jugo go look around the outside for anyone." Sasuke requested.

Jugo opened the door, and looked around for anyone or anything.

"Its clear." said Jugo.

"Ok, you've seen what Nagato is capable of, Naruto, Karin, and the ten tailed host can have that same kind of power, and they haven't even reached their final level. If they reach that level they could destroy the world with one attack, and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop it. We're going to get them all in one spot and kill them all at once." Sasuke explained.

"So how are you gonna do that? Wont you need Nagato to summon the statue?" asked Suigetsu.

"He follows orders of his seniors, Madara, and Oumara are the two most senior members of akatsuki, so if they tell him to do something, he'll do it. Now we just have to worry about getting them all in one spot." said Sasuke.

The door opened, and Jugo started to transformed into his level two, thinking it could be a threat. It was Madara and Oumara who came in with a pair of scissors and a mirror.

"Ready Sasuke?" asked Madara.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

Oumara walked up to him and cut the bandage, then started unwrapping. Madara brought the mirror to Sasuke so he could see his new eyes for himself. The bandages were completely off, at first Sasuke hard trouble seeing, his vision was very blurry, but he could depict who everyone was by their body shape. Soon after he regained his vision completely, and looked in the mirror, he saw Itachi's eyes in his body, but they were his now. He couldn't wait to try them out, so he instantly went to use his sharingan.

"OWW!" Sauske yelled.

Changing to his sharingan hurt like all hell, so he changed back.

"Take it easy Sasuke, You shouldn't strain yourself like that. For gods sake you just got the bandage off." Madara said.

He looked at Madara, Jugo, Oumara, and Suigetsu and could see every detail about them, it was as if he had the sharingan power without activating it.

"Ok, but when will I be able to use it again?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow at latest." said Oumara.

"Be safe Sasuke, and you two keep watch over him. Nagato and I are going to the Leaf Village later tonight to find the best way for your plan to unfold." Madara said

"Ok. But I'm going to be the one next to you when we do it, not Nagato." Sasuke demanded.

"So anxious, but then again it was his plan, I'm sure he wants it more than anyone." Madara said to himself.

Sasuke stood up and walked around for a bit. As much as he did want it, he couldn't let himself get weaker by sitting in that wheelchair. Both Naruto and Sasuke were trying to get stronger than the other, and they both had to get use to their new eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan was training Naruto as best she could, but she felt that she wouldn't be much help since she didn't have the rin'nengan herself, but knew she had to try. It had been several hours of training, Naruto ended up tiring her out, she needed a break, even though he didn't even look tired at all.

"Ok Naruto that'll do it for now, lets get some food." Konan said.

Naruto's stomach started growling when she mentioned food.

"Maybe we should." Naruto said with a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into town and looked around; Naruto still had training on his mind. They both went into the barbeque restaurant for food. Naruto was shocked, he almost never eats here because it's to expensive. Konan saw this in him, and decided to give him some comfort.

"Don't worry Naruto its on me." Konan said.

"Wow really?" asked Naruto.

"Yep you've earned it." She said.

They both sat down and looked at the menu. After looking at it for a while they both decided on the honey barbeque pork and rice platter. Naruto wanted to know more about Nagato, and he knew Konan knew him the best.

"So did Nagato go through this same training?" Naruto asked.

"No, he learned about the rin'nengan from books he read, and learned to control it through them." replied Konan.

"What was he like, before joining akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Well when I met him he was very quiet and didn't talk much, but after the training with Jiraiya he was happier knowing he could help his friends, and not be dead weight. We were close for many years, but when our friend died, he tried every jutsu to bring him back, all of them failed. Then he realized he could bring him back with his rin'nengan, and we met Madara, he told us he could help with our world peace plan, but now I feel horrible for ever joining him." Konan said

"You shouldn't beat yourself up for something that happened years ago. Everyone makes mistakes, especially me." Naruto said.

Konan smiled at Naruto, he reminded her of Nagato so much, and knew with his help Nagato would be back to his old self.

"Well here's some familiar faces." said Shikamaru.

"Hey guys." said Choji.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Choji wanted to grab a bite before getting some new dress clothes." said Shikamaru.

"Hey since you guys are here sit with us." said Konan.

"Thanks." said Choji.

"New clothes for what for?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru and Chouji sat down at the table with Naruto and Konan, and explained.

"Well you know the village is having a festival tonight right?" Shikamaru asked.

"No I didn't know." said Naruto.

"How could you not? There were flyers everywhere in the village." said Chouji.

"I don't know, I guess I never really paid attention." Naruto said.

"It shows." said Shikamaru.

Naruto didn't like the insult, but knew it meant nothing.

"Well I guess I shouldn't expect you to know. Hokage started this annual festival the same year you left. It's supposed to be something she use to do as a kid, but it stopped for some reason. Anyways she started doing it again, so we're going to get new pants and shirts." Shikamaru explained.

"So what goes on during this festival?" Naruto said.

The food had just arrived; Choji saw the honey barbeque pork and had to order some for himself and Shikamaru.

"Um miss, can I also get an order of the honey barbeque pork as well." Chouji asked.

"Coming right up." said the waitress

Konan and Naruto started eating while Shikamaru explained what went on.

"Well there's games, food, music both radio and a live band, and a dance at the end of the night. Ino asked me to go with her, so I have to do shopping as well" He said.

"Who's going with Choji?" Nartuo asked.

"I'm going for the food, and maybe I'll find someone there to dance with." Chouji said.  
"Sounds like fun, why don't you ask Sakura to go with you Naruto." said Konan.

"But I thought we had training to do." Naruto said.

"Training just got canceled, and I already know your level of rin'nengan power from the training we had." Konan said.

"You already know from that little session?" Naruto said out of utter confusion.

"Yep." She said.

"Oh tell me tell me tell me." Naruto begged

"Well you seem to be at the first ring, which gives you a power boost to all five senses, physical strength, and all jutsu, and easier way to explain this next part, you basically have all the powers of a regular sharingan and byakugan." Konan said.

Naruto was shocked to hear how much power he got from just that one ring.

"That's awesome, so how long till I can use the powers of the next ring?" Naruto asked.

"Well that really not something that just happens. It took Nagato years to use the next ring, currently he can only use three of the rings, and you see how strong he is now." Konan said.

"Whoa." Naruto thought to himself

"I love how Naruto missed an entire portion of what you said." Shikamaru said with a laugh

"Huh?" said Naruto while eating a piece of pork.

"I said you should ask Sakura to go with her." Konan said.

Naruto swallowed and took a minute to think.

"You think I should? Every time I asked her to a date or anything she says no." Naruto said.

"I think this time will be different, I see the way she looks at you now. You won't know until you ask." Konan said.

"Ok, Ill give it a try." Naruto said.

"Hey worst comes to worst Ill be your date." Konan said.

Naruto thought this was an awkward moment, after all he knew Konan and Nagato had something going on, and probably still do.

"Well we gotta get you some new dress clothes to then." Konan said.

"I guess we'll see you there tonight then?" asked Choji.

"Yep." said Naruto.

Konan went up to the front and paid for the food, and they set off to get some new clothes for Naruto.

"Do I really have to dress up? It doesn't say on the flyer that it was formal." Naruto said.

"No, but you want to look good don't you." Konan said.

"Actually I don't really care if I look good or not." Naruto said.  
"Ok smart ass, you want to look good around of Sakura don't you?" Konan said.

"I haven't even asked her yet." Naruto said.

They went and got him a dress shirt, and some pants. Konan thought they were questionable if he should wear them in public. Naruto was glad it was done and over with, now they could go back to training, then remembered training was canceled.

"Can we go back to training for a while longer?" he asked.

"Sorry Naruto, but you heard me, but we'll train all day tomorrow to make up for the time lost today." Konan said.

"Deal." Naruto said.

Naruto went back home and put his dress clothes on his bed for now, then went to look for Sakura. He had a few good ideas where she would be, but she wasn't at any of them. When he was going to give up he saw her coming back from the herb shop.

"Hey Sakura, what's up." Naruto asked.

"Nothing really, just getting herbs to make more medicine." Sakura replied.

Naruto tried to get the guts to ask her to the festival, but just couldn't find it in him. He started scratching the back of his head, and finally he just told himself to just say the first thing on his mind and be done with it

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me tonight." Naruto asked.

Sakura looked surprised, and Naruto felt like an idiot, he's been through this many time before, and knew it would end the same way.

'I'm such an idiot; I should have kept my mouth shut.' He thought to himself

"Well you caught me by surprise. I would, but I have to make medicine, and Tsunade wants me to practice my medical jutsu. I'm sorry." She said.

Naruto wasn't to disappointed, he's been rejected before, and was kind of getting use to it.

"Its no problem Sakura, but you cant blame me for trying." He said.

"Well I'll see you later then?" she asked.

"Yeah, you probably will. Later." Naruto said.

He walked around until he found Konan again.

"So did you ask her?" Konan asked.

"Yep, and same as always she said no." Naruto replied.

"Really?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, but she had a good reason why, so I'm fine with it." Naruto said.

"Well that sucks, are you still going to go?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, I got the clothes for it, so why not. Besides there'll still be stuff to do." Naruto responded.

"Well its going to start soon, so we might want to get ready." Konan said.

"Ok, where do you wanna meet at?" Naruto asked.

"How bout here in an hour." Konan said.

"Ok, see you then." said Naruto.

Naruto went back home to change. He felt a little weird about dressing up. He couldn't remember the last time he really dressed up except for a funeral, he was just happy that he got to pick them out. He just got his pants on, they were black with two orange pinstripes going down the legs, then got his shirt on it was black as well. When he got a good look at himself then his other clothes he realized how much orange and black he really had.

"Wow, maybe its time I get a new wardrobe……Nahh." Naruto said to himself.

He then put his jacket and shoes on and went to meet Konan. After a while waiting on her he saw Ino and Shikamaru walking by. Shikamaru was in dress clothes as well and Ino had a dress on, so Naruto didn't feel stupid for dressing up to. Their clothes matched them so much. Shikamaru had a white dress shirt and plain black pants, and Ino went all out of her dress and hair.

"Hey Naruto. You waiting on someone?" Ino said.

"Yeah, just waiting for Konan to get here." He said.

"So she's your date? I thought you were gonna ask Sakura." asked Shikamaru.

"I did and she's busy, and Konan said she would go with me." Naruto said.

"That I did. Sorry I'm late." Konan said.

Konan was wearing a dark blue dress that faded to light blue up the dress. Everyone thought she looked great, even Ino was a little jealous

"Shall we go." Konan said.

The four of them went to the main street of the festival, it didn't take long for them to run into some of their friends.

"Hey guys, you just get here?" asked Kiba.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

Kiba was there with Hinata, both of their outfits matched.

"So anyone else here?" asked Shikamaru

"Just Choji, he's getting something to eat. Other than that I don't know." Kiba said.

"So what all is here?" asked Naruto.

"Well we just got back from seeing the band, and I gotta say they're really good." Kiba said.

"Well what are we standing here for? I wanna hear these guys." Naruto said.

They went to listen to the music, and on the way they passed a gift shop. The owner tried to sell them a few things, but when he saw Naruto's eyes he decided to ask him about them.

"Those contacts are really cool, where did you get them.? I swear if I had stuff like that I'd be selling more." said the shop owner.

"Those aren't contacts, they're his real eyes." said Konan.

"No kidding?" asked the shop owner.

"Yep, only a member of my clan can get them." Naruto added.

"Tell you what, you can have any one item from my stand, if you let me take a picture of your eyes and make them into contacts." said the shop owner.

"I don't know. These are my clan's eyes and I don't think the rest of them would like that." Naruto asked.

"Ok three of any items from my shop, if you let me copy those eyes." said the shop owner.

"I'm sorry, but I cant. But if I cant draw out another set of eyes you can use those." Naruto said.

"Deal. I understand about your clan, and I didn't mean any disrespect. But for the drawing you can pick one item for free." said the shop owner.

Naruto sat down and drew up a set of eyes for the shop owner. He took his time to remember what they looked like. He was finished with them and presented the to the shop owner.

"These aren't bad, and you're a pretty good artist yourself." The shop owner said.

"I'm not that good, now my friend Sai is an amazing artist." Naruto said.

Naruto went and looked around the shop for anything that would catch his eye. After searching he found pink rose necklace, he knew someone who would really like it.

"Ill take this." Naruto said.

"It's yours kid." said the shop owner.

Everyone left the stand and went toward the music.

"So what kind of eyes did you draw for him?" asked Hinata.

"I drew the Kyuubi's eyes." Naruto said.

"Well you were the host for most of your life, but wouldn't the Kyuubi get pissed about that?" asked Kiba.

"Hey I'm not the host anymore. It wasn't bad I treated him like a partner instead of a slave, so he didn't mind me to much, and if he does get mad and as far as I'm concerned he owes me." Naruto said.

"So what did you get for it?" asked Ino.

Naruto pulled the necklace out of his pocket and show everyone, the instant everyone saw it they knew who it was for.

"She'll love it Naruto." Konan said.

"So it's that obvious?" he asked.

"Anymore and it would be on a billboard." said Shikamaru.

"Well she cant be here, so this might make her a little happy." Naruto said.

"Why cant she be here?" asked Ino.

"She had to make medicine and practice this new healing technique for Tsunade." Naruto explained.

"Hmm, I didn't know she had to do that." Ino said.

"Yeah, so I think this'll somewhat make up for her not being here." Naruto said.

They finally reached the music, at first none of them went out to dance or anything, they were all impressed at how good the band was. There were four of them and they all knew exactly how to play their instruments.

"Wow Kiba, you weren't kidding they are good." said Ino.

Naruto just watched the guitarist who wasn't singing shred on his guitar, and the drummer behind him was keeping up with him. He watched for a few songs, then decided to look around to see what else there was. It didn't take to long for him to find Chouji who was at the food court.

"Hey Choji." Naruto said.

"Naruto you made it. You see anyone else, it's getting kind of late." Choji said.

"Yeah, they're over by the music." Naruto said.

"Well then let's go." Choji said.

"I just came from there. I'm going to walk around and Ill meet all of you there." Naruto said.

"Ok, later." Choji

Naruto walked around and saw Sai doing portraits of people, he wanted to go up and talk to him, but didn't want to mess him up, so he continued to keep walking. After a while he headed back. He saw everyone out on the dance floor, and he decided to get out there himself. After a few songs he took a rest and hung out with Konan.

"I can't remember last time I did anything like this." Naruto said.

"I told you this was a good idea." Konan said.  
"Did Nagato ever do anything like this with you?" Naruto asked.

Konan noticed that Naruto asked a lot of questions about Nagato. She was happy to that he wanted to know about his family, but didn't think he could handle some of the truth that she would have to tell.

"Not really. Growing up in the Rain Village, we didn't do anything like this. It was basically a dictator ship until Hanzo died. Nagato ran the country after that, and there was finally some peace in the country." Konan said.

Konan then started staring off into a crowd and smiled.

"Your date just arrived." Konan said.

Naruto looked at her, then looked where she was looking. It took him a while, but then he spotted Sakura, and as soon as he did everyone in the area disappeared from his vision.

"She looks amazing." He said to himself

She had a sparkly light red dress on, and he saw that she was looking for him. He was still astounded at how she looked. Konan saw this and decided to take the moving along process into her own hands.

"Go over to her." She said.

Naruto walked over to her, as hard as he tried he couldn't think of anything to say, he still had his mind on how amazing she looked. When he got up to where she was he just said the first thing to come to his mind.

"Hey." Naruto said

"Hey." Sakura replied.

"You look…wow, you look great." He said.

Sakura started to blush at the complement.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I was late, you know how training goes." She said

"It's ok." Naruto replied.

After a while Naruto regained himself, and decided to ask her to dance, he only hoped that he didn't screw it up somehow.

"D…D…Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him, and could see he was trying not to mess anything up.

"Id love to." She said.

Naruto took her hand and went out to dance with him, but by the time they got out on the dance floor the song stopped, and everyone stopped dancing.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Naruto thought to himself.

The drummer of the band walked up to the microphone and was ready to say something

"Ok, this is the last song of the night. This next song is a slow song so enjoy." said the drummer.

The drummer walked back behind his drum set and the band started playing. At first Naruto thought he lost his chance, but when he looked at Sakura she was still on the floor. He saw that she still wanted to dance, so he took his opportunity when he had the chance. He put his hands on her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, and they started to slow dance. Although Naruto has never done this before he felt as if he had.

"I knew she would come Naruto." Konan said to Naruto telepathically.

When he got to message he was a bit freaked out, but didn't show it, then he remembered that he could talk to her whenever he wanted telekinetically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaigha and Hia came over and saw Konan.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Konan said.

"Yeah, since Xora has been gone at sage training we thought it would be best to train as well." Hia said.

"So what are you here for?" Konan asked.

Hia opened his jacket and showed his kunai and shurikens.

"Ahh. Hokage has you two on patrol as well?" Konan asked.

"Yep, she has a feeling that akatsuki is near." Leaigha said.

"Well let's just hope she's wrong." Konan said.

"I hope so. We're going to head over to the southern gate and check on things there." Leaigha said.

"Ok, just radio me if you see anything suspicious." Konan said.

Konan looked back at Naruto and Sakura, they reminded her so much of herself and Nagato so much. She started thinking of him, and wondered how he was, even if he hated her that wouldn't stop her from trying to bring him back.

"Naruto….Thanks for asking me to here." Sakura said.

"I'm just glad you came." Naruto replied.

Sakura got closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, and for the first time she felt that it was right. Everyone else saw and could tell that there was something there.

"I think we have the second hook up of our graduation class." said Ino.

"Really? Who's the first?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino looked at him like he was an idiot, then like a light bulb it clicked in his head.

"Hey it was a joke, take it easy." he said.

Him and Ino kept dancing, the same with Naruto and Sakura, none of them wanted this moment to end, but knew it would, so they made the best of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High up on the mountain overlooking The Leaf Village both Nagato and Madara were gazing down at the villagers.

"Would you look at them Nagato, they don't even suspect we're up here." Madara said.

Nagato was looking down at anyone who could be around the border of the village patrolling the area. He then looked at everyone at the festival, to his amazement he saw Konan in her blue dress, but he also noticed she had on something else that most people would miss. He took a closer look and saw her kunai holster on her thigh.

'So you're on guard duty for them Konan.' Nagato thought to himself.

He kept looking, and saw Naruto dancing with Sakura. Something about that wouldn't let him takes his eyes off of it. He thought about the fight, and knew that he now had the rin'nengan he was a threat to him.

"Well that doesn't mean everyone is off duty." Nagato replied.

Madara looked at him for a minute.

"I know not everyone is off duty, but the majority of them are down there having fun." Madara said.

"Look at some of the villagers closely." Nagato said.

Madara looked at them closer and knew Nagato was right. He saw many of the villagers were carrying weapons, and had small radios on their ears.

"Dressed to kill." Madara said

He continued to look around and saw Konan was one of the ones on duty, then back at Nagato and started to perform the reason they came in the first place.

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Madara said.

His sharingan changed into his eternal mangekyo sharingan, but then focused all of his chakra, and formed his eternal mangekyo sharingan level two.

"Now, find all of the barrier points." Madara said.

Nagato scouted until he found the first one.

"There, in between the north and east gate." Nagato said.

Madara looked for it, then found it. He used his new technique to bend its matter, and destroy it.

"Ok the next one." Madara said.

Nagato started scouting again, but he was having trouble finding this next one. He knew the structure of the barrier, but finding the devices were more difficult than it seemed. Finally he found it, not just one of the devices, but the one that controlled them all.

"Have you found it yet?" Madara asked.

"Better than that. On top of the Hokage's mansion that one controls them all." Nagato said

"Ok, but how are we going to destroy it without being noticed?" Madara asked.

Nagato made hand signs and placed his hands on the ground, he summoned his body that looked like Killer Bee.

"My Human Path can get through without being noticed." Nagato said.

Nagato handed him sunglasses and removed the cloak, headband.

"And if anyone does, they'll die." Nagato said

The body jumped down from the mountain and got into the village without problems, and Nagato gave it some chakra. Madara noticed him starting to get a bit weaker as he gave the body chakra.

"He's in, now we wait." Nagato said.

"After this, we just have to hope Sasuke's plan will go through. But I must say I'm very tempted to kill them all at once here and now. I guess it wouldn't hurt to kill just a few people, I think I see your brother down there. Maybe I will…." Madara said.

Madara started to make hand signs, but his left hand was grabbed by Nagato.

"No." Nagato said.

Madara never heard him tell a superior no before. At first he though Nagato might be going soft on him, but he could still see the hate in his eyes.

"No?" Madara replied.

"Let them have one more night of enjoyment. It'll be the last one they ever have." Nagato said

When Madara heard that he knew Nagato was still the same as before. He didn't know why he thought he would help his brother, after all he was the only one who would capture him without hesitation. The body made it to the Hokage's building and found the device. He opened it up and pulled every wire out, and switched them around so it wouldn't look as if anyone tampered with it. When the job was complete the body disappeared, and Madara and Nagato headed back to akatsuki's base

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the village the festival was over, everyone in town was helping take things down and preparing for tomorrow. Naruto and Sakura already left to walk her home.

"You know I'm glad I did this, and I'm glad you got done with the new medical training in time." Naruto said.

"Honestly Naruto, I didn't have any training." Sakura said.

Naruto had a confused look on his face for a minute.

"What you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't think anyone was going to ask me, so I didn't bother with getting anything. And when you asked me I knew I wouldn't be ready on time. When I went to get a dress every store was sold out, so my mom helped me make one." She explained.

"You made that? It looks really good." Naruto said

"Thanks." She said.

Sakura started to blush a bit, but she didn't mind, it was the most fun she had in a while. Ever since team seven formed Sakura always pictured herself going to something like this with Sasuke, but now she couldn't picture herself going with anyone else but Naruto. She purposely took the long way to get back to her house, as much as she knew how long it took to get to her house it seemed like they were there in no time, in a way she was kind of disappointed.

"Oh before I forget, I got you this." Naruto said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled the necklace and gave it to her. She took a look at it and lost every word going through her mind. Ino was right she loved it, she put it on right there, and smile at Naruto.

"It beautiful, thank you." She said

Naruto didn't know what to really say.

"I'm just glad you like it." Naruto said.

They both stood there for a minute not saying anything.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. And thanks for asking me tonight." Sakura said.

Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went inside, Naruto began to blush, and he started to walk back to his house. As soon as Sakura closed the door she realized what she did.

'Whoa…did that really just happen?' she thought.

She went back and thought about it and realized it was real, but she didn't mind it and did it without hesitation. To her it was as if someone was trying to tell her something. She went up to her room, and looked at the picture Kakashi took of them when he got back from training with Jirayia. She took the necklace off and set it next to her night stand next to the picture, and after thinking of everything that happened from the day she met him to tonight. She began to think about it more and more.

"Do I have feelings for Naruto?" she asked herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 14

Naruto's Decision

Naruto woke up early to continue training with Konan. He got to the same wooded area they were at yesterday, but there was no sight of her.

"That's weird." Naruto thought.

He was sure that she said to meet her here to continue. He looked everywhere he could think, then he saw a shadow above him. He looked up and saw her with her paper wings out.

"Two can play at that game." Naruto said.

He made a shadow clone to defend himself and sat down not moving a muscle. When he was finished he called off the shadow clone, and was in sage mode. He jumped up to Konan's level and saw that it was a scare crow with paper wings attached to it.

"What the hell?" he thought.

An assault of origami shurikens came from the ground. He dodged the shurikens and looked down to see Konan. Naruto dove down to the ground to face her one on one.

"Not everything is what it seems Naruto." She said.

"I figured that much." Naruto responded.

Konan made hand signs, and Naruto tried to copy them.

"Paper Blade Jutsu!" they both said.

Both of their arms turned into a paper edge and charged at each other. The edges collided and slashed part of their shirts.

"He's really learning to use the rin'nengan to his advantage, and the sage powers only double the power. I'd better not use to much ninjutsu this time." Konan thought to herself.

Konan pulled a kunai out of her pack and sent it at Naruto. It landed in Naruto's back, then disappeared.

"A shadow clone." Konan said to herself.

She saw him in a tree behind her, and threw another kunai at him. Naruto saw the kunai and made hand signs to use a jutsu he'd been practicing on his own for a while.

"Sage art, Toad Fire Jutsu." Naruto said.

He opened his mouth and let a blast of fire spew out of his mouth and at her. Konan made her own hand signs and grew her paper wings, and flew out of the way.

"That's the same jutsu the Jiraiya used on me." She said.

The fire stopped and Naruto was exposed. The fire burned the tree, most of the grass, and melted the kunai. Konan was impressed with him. Not only was he using the rin'nengan, he also use all his other jutsu as well. Even Nagato didn't think like that, he always relied on his rin'nengan and rarely used his other jutsu. Naruto bit his finger, made new hand signs the placed his hands on the ground. Konan saw Naruto summon two big toads.

"Yo." said Gamakichi.

"Hey Gamakichi." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto….Whoa what happened to your eyes?" Gamakichi asked

"These are the rin'nengan, and yore gonna help me train to use them. Right now that woman flying up there is my sensei, so lets just show her how we skilled we are." Naruto said.

"You got it." said Gamakichi .

Gamakichi jumped up to Konan and brought her down to face Naruto.

"A toad summon. This one is different from Jiraiya's." Konan said.

Konan made hand signs and teleported.

"She vanished." said Gamakichi.

"No, she's here somewhere." Naruto said.

Naruto searched around the woods and found her.

"Gamakichi, now you and I are gonna use a jutsu together." Naruto said.

"I like the sound of this." Gamakichi said.

Naruto jumped on Gamakichi back and made hand signs.

"Sage art, Deep Fryer jutsu." Naruto and Gamakichi said.

They both opened their mouths and sent two different blasts out. Gamakichi sent a blast of oil around the area Konan was, and Naruto sent a breath of fire onto the oil setting it on fire. Konan was trapped in a ring of fire and knew that Naruto was getting serious about the training. Konan made hand signs and sent an attack at them.

"Ten Thousand Paper Cut Jutsu." Konan said.

Naruto knew those hand signs and knew a way make it work in his favor

"Wind Edge Ragengan." Naruto said.

He made a rasengan with two small shuriken blades on it, and threw it at the fire ring causing the flames to raise enough to block the paper pieces.

"His strategy is good, he has me trapped and ways to make sure I cant attack or get out." Konan said to herself.

She knew of one other way to get out of the ring of fire. She made hand signs and teleported out of the trap and next to Naruto.

"Ok Naruto you've earned a break." Konan said.

"You sure? We're just getting started." Naruto said.

"Yeah. I think we should get one before continuing." Konan said.

Naruto, Konan and Gamakichi sat down and got something to eat before continuing their training.

"So how did you get those eyes Naruto?" asked Gamakichi.

"I'm not sure; they just came to me when I needed them most." Naruto said.

"Well your brother and sister are doing well at their sage training, but not as good as you were." Gamakichi said.

"So have you talked to Sakura since yesterday?" Konan asked.

"No, I've been here all day. But I plan to see her tomorrow." Naruto said.

Konan remembered that she promised they would train all day today, but hoping he wouldn't remember it.

"Well make sure you talk to her soon." Konan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto trained as hard as he could, but someone else decided to interrupt and change his plans. Sasuke and Madara just entered the village unnoticed since Nagato's body tampered with the barrier surrounding the village. They both wore plain black hooded cloaks to hide their identity.

"So do you even know where to look for them?" asked Madara.

"I only need one of them, and Zetsu will bring Naruto to us and not even have to lift a finger." said Sasuke.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Madara said.

"Believe me, I do." Sasuke said.

They continued to walk around the village until they found their target.

"There she is." Sasuke said.

He pointed at Sakura and showed Madara.

"Now how do we get her over here?" asked Madara.

"I told you, I've thought of everything ahead of time. Just leave it to me, and stay a good distance behind me until I call for you." Sasuke said.

"You hear that Zetsu?" asked Madara.

Zetsu emerged his head from a wall so he could answer.

"I know, but when do I need to get Naruto?" white Zetsu asked.

"Are you even sure the plan will work completely?" black Zetsu asked.

"The plan is fool proof. Just keep up with me, and Ill let you know." said Sasuke.

They followed Sakura so they wouldn't be noticed. Sasuke hasn't been back in the village in so long, but he still knew where everything was as if he never left. Madara was a good distance behind Sasuke just like he was told, and waited. Sasuke saw Sakura turn into and ally and walked a little faster to catch up to her. Sasuke was just feet behind her and no one was around, he thought now was a good time to take his plan into action. Sasuke reached around her face and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, then grabbed her arms and held them to her torso.

"If you scream or make any noise Ill kill you." Sasuke said.

Sakura didn't make any noise, but was ready to fight when she got the chance. Sasuke then took her to a dead end ally and slammed her into the wall. He took his hood off so she would know who attacked her.

"You're gonna pay for that." Sakura said.

She turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. She was enraged with him already, and the fact that he attacked her just made her even madder.

"What are you doing here?!" she shouted.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just kept looking her in the eyes making sure she was staring back.

"Why are you here? Is the rest of akatsuki here to?" She asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited. Sakura knew that he was going to use his mangekyo sharingan, but never expected anything like what she was about to see.

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke said.

His eyes formed into the red six point star, but the star turned black and the rest of his eyes turned red, soon after the points on the star swirled slightly and resembled a curved six point shuriken and gained a red pupil in the center.

"Sasuke….your eyes." Sakura said

Sasuke hasn't felt this kind of power; he believed he could be one of the strongest ninja in the world. Sakura already made eye contact and knew she had to break any genjutsu, but before she could she was tied to a cross and Sasuke was holding a sword to her chest.

"This is going to hurt." Sasuke said.

He stabbed the sword into her chest and knew the power of his new eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed.

She looked back up and saw that she was still tied to the cross, but the stab wound was gone. Then Sasuke was standing in front of her with four swords around his waist.

"This will only get more painful as the minutes pass." Sasuke said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stretched his neck up to her ear and told her.

"Because I can." Sasuke whispered.

He then stabbed all four swords into her all at once, and she passed out again. Sasuke cut the jutsu off and saw that was all he needed.

"Well done. I see your Tsukuyomi works fine." Madara said.

"Come out Zetsu." Sasuke said.

Zetsu emerged from the ground and picked Sakura up.

"Take her to the Hokage mountain, then fetch Naruto alive and conscious. Madara and I will be there in a second." Sasuke said.

Madara made hand signs and Sasuke and he stepped through the portal and came out on the Hokage mountain. Zetsu merged himself into the ground and met them there.

"This won't take long." white Zetsu said.

He dropped Sakura on the ground and merged back into the ground to fetch Naruto. Sasuke pulled a syringe out and injected something into Sakura.

"What was that Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"Something to make her recover from genjutsu in seconds. Orochimaru made it for himself, but I stole all of them before he could use them." Sasuke said.

Madara was more impressed with Sasuke everyday. His plan was falling through and nothing has gone wrong, and the fact the he knew what he was doing just added to it. Madara felt as if he was looking at Sasuke as more of a son than a partner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zetsu found Naruto training with Konan and was ready to retrieve him.

"So should we wait until they're finished attacking?" asked white Zetsu.

"That could take forever. Naruto doesn't stop no matter what happens, and Konan is the same way. We need to get him there before Sasuke gets mad." black Zetsu said.

"Fine, after this attack we'll get him, but remember Sasuke wants him in perfect condition." white Zetsu said.

"I know I know." black Zetsu said.

Zetsu emerged from the ground and was spotted instantly by both Naruto and Konan.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Konan shouted.

She turned her arm into a paper blade and held it up to Zetsu's throat.

"Relax." white Zetsu said.

"We're here for him." said black Zetsu.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"Not me." said white Zetsu.

"Sasuke." said black Zetsu.

Naruto pushed Konan's blade down so he could hear the rest.

"What does Sasuke want?" Naruto asked.

"He didn't tell me." said white Zetsu.

"He only wants to talk to you, alone. He's on the Hokage mountain waiting for you." said black Zetsu.

Naruto didn't trust them at all, of even if Sasuke was where he said.

"And if I refuse?" asked Naruto.

"Then Sakura dies." said black Zetsu.

"But as long as you show up and listen to what he has to say, she lives." said white Zetsu.

Naruto knew whatever Sasuke wanted couldn't be good, but he wasn't going to let Sakura die because of him. It was an easy decision for him.

"Alright Ill go." Naruto said.

"Remember he wants you alone." said white Zetsu.

"We'll be following you, and if anyone comes we'll go straight to Sasuke and he'll kill her." said black Zetsu.

Zetsu merged himself back into the ground and disappeared.

"You don't have to go alone Naruto. We can warn the Hokage." Konan said.

"No, that's why he picked the Hokage's mountain, he can see us if we go to warn her, and it's an exit out of the village. He could kill her and leave without being noticed. And we don't know where Zetsu is, so he'll know our every move. He's thought of everything." Naruto said.

"Are you going to go?" Konan asked.

"I have to. Make sure no one knows about this. Its my fight." Naruto said.

He started walking toward the Hokage's mountain trying to think of a way to save her without doing any damage to Sasuke, Sakura or the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the mountain Madara and Sasuke continued to wait on them to come.

"So have you figured out how to use those eyes yet?" Madara asked.

"I have both the Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu down perfectly, but I don't know if I can control Susanoo or not." Sasuke said.

"Give it time, I just figured how to completely control the Kamu yesterday, and its working fine." Madara said.

Sakura was starting to wake and realized that she was tied up.

"What the hell?" she thought.

"I see that she's coming around." said Madara.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you're just the bait." Sasuke said.

Sasuke could see Naruto coming up to where they were, so he decided to change his eyes once again.

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." he said.

Sasuke's eyes changed to the curved shuriken look again.

"Very impressive Sasuke." Madara said.

He then picked Sakura up and waited for Naruto get up with him. When he finally reached them he looked him in the eyes.

"Took you long enough dobe." said Sasuke.

Zetsu emerged from the ground and took his place with Madara.

"He was good to his word, we weren't followed." said black Zetsu.

"I'm here now what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto get out of here." Sakura said.

"Don't mind her, and she'll be fine as long as you follow the rules." said Sasuke.

Naruto was trying to contain himself and not attack Sasuke, Madara or Zetsu. This was the hardest thing for him to do now, and everyone could see how much he wanted to attack.

"Relax, I just wanted to talk." Sasuke said.

"Then talk already!" Naruto shouted.

"I know you can see I have a new sharingan, and you have your rin'nengan. We've both become very powerful over the years; we both took two different paths to get it, and now were both in two different places of power in the world." Sasuke explained.

"Get on with it already!" Naruto shouted.

"As you also know I'm a member of akatsuki, and you're still fighting for the Leaf Village. We have all nine of the tailed beasts, and you've seen what the weapon did to the Rain Village. That could just as easily happen to the Leaf Village as well if the wrong words were said." Sasuke said.

'What is he getting at?' Naruto thought.

"I'm going to get right to the point. Either join akatsuki or have everyone you know and love die. Starting with her." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura were both shock to hear what Sasuke said. Sasuke made it clear what would happen if Naruto declined. He wished he had more time to think of how he could get out of this and save the village.

"You've really sunk low Sasuke. Id expect this from Madara, but not you." Naruto said.

"Is that a no?" Sasuke said.

Naruto was trying to stall, but wouldn't be able to do it forever. He saw Sasuke reach for his sword, and knew he would start killing soon, but maybe it wasn't what it seemed.

"You're bluffing." said Naruto.

"You really think so Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Sasuke then threw Sakura into Madara's arms and looked back at Naruto.

"Even if I was bluffing, you know Madara would do it without thinking. After all he killed Kakashi, and stole his eyes." Sasuke said.

Naruto knew this was real, Sasuke was right, Madara wouldn't hesitate more matter what. No matter what went through his head it all lead back to him joining akatsuki to save the village. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life.

"Time is running out Naruto." Sasuke said.

"ALRIGHT! Ill join." Naruto said.

"Naruto don't. He's just using you." Sakura said.

Naruto faced the ground in shame for his decision, but knew it was the only way to assure everyone's safety.

"But you gotta do something for me." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked interested, and wanted to hear his demands.

"Go on." Sasuke said.

"The Leaf Village and Sand Village are off limits to any attack or invasion." Naruto demanded.

"You really think we're going to give in to that?" Sasuke said.

"Deal." said Madara.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Madara as if he were crazy.

"What?!" Sasuke asked.

"It's the least we can do. After all he'll be an official member in a few seconds." Madara said.

"First let Sakura go." Naruto said.

"Oh but of course." Madara said.

Madara let her go, and cut the ropes that tied her hands. Sakura ran up and hugged Naruto.

"Why? Why would you do this?" she asked.

Naruto felt just as bad as she did, but didn't show any emotion.

"It's the only way to protect the village, and you." Naruto said.

Sakura knew he meant it, but didn't know what to do.

"Don't tell anyone where I am, or what happened. If you do they won't keep their word." Naruto said.

"But..." Sakura started to say.

"No buts. This is my decision." Naruto said.

"Let's go Naruto; you can't cut your bonds with the village if you stay here much longer." Sasuke said.

Naruto walked over with the other akatsuki members and still showed no emotion.

"Now prove you mean it. Slash your headband." Madara said.

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pack, took his headband off, and put a slash through the leaf symbol on the metal plate, then put it back on. Sakura couldn't do anything but watch. Even thought she knew Naruto only joined to protect the ones he loved it still killed her inside.

"Naruto…." She said.

Madara made hand signs and the portal opened.

"Remember Sakura if anyone finds out we will destroy the village." Sasuke said.

Both Sasuke and Zetsu stepped through, Naruto started for it, then turned around and took one last look at Sakura, and all she could do is look back. She saw a tear run down his cheek as he stepped through, and finally Madara stepped through and the portal disappeared. Sakura felt as if she couldn't move, once again she lost both of them.

"Why Naruto, why?" She kept asking.

The only thing she could do is walk back into the village, she just got him back to the village, and akatsuki already took him from her again.

"What would Kakashi sensei do?" she asked herself.

She didn't know what to do, but she had to do something.

"The sixteen man team." She said to herself.

It seemed to be the only logical thing to do. The sixteen man team were the ones to bring him back the first time, and they would be the ones to do it now. She started running to find Konan. Sakura figured if anyone knew how akatsuki would act it would be her.

"Were coming Naruto." She said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Hidden Cloud village Madara's portal opened and akatsuki walked out. Naruto was still mad at himself for sinking to this level, but knew it was the right choice as long as the village was safe.

"Cheer up Naruto. This will open your eyes to the true world." said Madara.

"Whatever." said Naruto.

They traveled to the hideout and were greeted by the other members.

"Its about fucking time. What took you so long?" asked Hidan.

"Don't mind him, he's just cranky because I killed someone before him." said Suigetsu.

"You ruined my ritual. If Nagato wasn't so uptight about respect for your teammates I would have killed you on the spot!" yelled Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan." Suigetsu yelled.

"So we have the new recruit I see." said Oumara

"Yes, we do. Present yourself Naruto." ordered Madara.

Naruto knew to do what he was told, as not to piss off Madara or his seniors. He stepped in front of Oumara for an examination.

"So you are one of the rin'nengan users." Oumara said.

"Yes, I am." Naruto said.

"Good, now if we could just get your brother and sister to join we would be unstoppable." Oumara said.

"Take him into the main room to fit him for a cloak and give him his marks." said Madara.

Oumara and Naruto walked to the room for the rest of his uniform.

"You're very lucky. Madara usually kills anyone who stands up to him. And you were also the nine tail jinchuriki, you by yourself are a miracle." Oumara said.

"You don't have to make me feel good about myself. I'm to pissed to be happy." Naruto said.

"Deidara was the same way when we made him join. I just want you to feel more comfortable here with us. Our intentions are good, but our methods are questionable. I will say that, however it's the only way we can get the job done." Oumara said.

"Deidara was forced to join to?" Naruto asked.

"We had to have him. He had more potential than any member, and he grew fifty times what he was by joining." Oumara said.

'So I'm not the first.' Naruto thought.

They continued to walk until they reached the room.

"Here we are." Oumara said.

They walked in and Oumara took Naruto's sizes. After searching he found his size.

"Put this on, next Ill give you your ring, and then your marks." Oumara said.

Naruto put his cloak on and left the top part of the collar undone so he could breathe better. He turned around and Oumara gave him a ring. Naruto looked at it and saw the symbol on it.

"Blue." He said to himself.

"That ring goes on your right index finger." Oumara said.

Naruto put it on and it adjusted itself to his ring size. He still didn't feel right about this, but it was his only option until he could find a way to save everyone and get out.

"Give me your hands." Oumara said.

Naruto placed his hands out to him. Oumara placed his hands over Naruto's fingernails and they started to glow. When they were finished Oumara did the same to his toenails. Naruto looked at them and saw they were completely black.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"It's the mark of an akatsuki member. It shows that your in or have been in akatsuki. The color lasts for 5 years, so we'll always know who is still out in the world." Oumara said.

Naruto knew that he was marked now, and no way to remove it except time.

"We're finished. Now we'll find out who your partner is." Oumara said.

They walked into another room with the other akatsuki members who were sitting down at an oval shaped table.

"Oumara, Naruto have a seat. I believe we've found him a suitable partner." Madara said

"That's good to hear. So who is it?" Oumara asked.

"Naruto, look directly across the table, who do you see?" Madara asked.

Naruto looked across and saw an empty seat. At first he thought this was a joke, but he decided to answer.

"I don't see anyone." Naruto said.

"No, not in the chair. In the shadows, who do you see?" Madara asked.

Naruto knew that everyone knew he could see through the shadows with his rin'nengan. He took a good look and saw Nagato sitting in a corner.

"Nagato." Naruto said.

"Good. Nagato is your partner." Madara said.

Naruto was shocked that Madara let his brother be his partner. Nagato emerged from the shadows and took his seat with the others.

"So what is this meeting for?" Nagato asked.

"Well as you all know we have the weapon running, however if we are to expand akatsuki we'll need more associates, and money to do so. Each team is to go to a different country and find more people to do business with. They should be in need of help otherwise they wont associate with us." Madara said.

"Even war hungry people will need our help, and they can pay a lot more than other nations." said Sasuke.

"That's not our goal, if we help those in need of it, then the war hungry nations will fall by our weapon and world peace will finally exist." Nagato said.

Naruto just listened in to see what he should and shouldn't say.

"What do you think Naruto?" Madara asked.

Naruto was nervous, he didn't know what to say, but he knew that his brother was his partner so it would be best to go along with his type of idea.

"Its true, the needy nations aren't very rich, we can still get more business from them since there is more needy nations and villages than power hungry nations. They can still pay us, and even so if two or more war hungry nations are in a dispute then we can still go for them as well, and whoever the highest bidder will get our help." Naruto said.

"Impressive Naruto. Your first day and you already understand our perspective." Madara said.

Naruto was glad that he answered in the way he did, but even so it didn't look like Nagato would pay any attention unless he had to.

"Alright, tomorrow each team will set off to a very poor, needy, or underdeveloped nation, or village. I will assign them to you, and until then just rest up. Remember many hunter ninja are still after us, so be on guard at all times. This meeting is over." Madara said.

Everyone exited the room and went to their own rooms to rest up.

"Naruto your room is with Nagato. Just follow him." Madara said.

Naruto followed his brother as Madara told him. When he got to the room it had an eerie feeling to it. Nagato went into meditation, and Naruto did the same. The two of them stayed in meditation for many hours, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, no matter what she was the only thing on his mind. He just hoped that she was ok, and that he could get out soon to help her out, but he would have to play akatsuki's game for a while until that time could come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Leaf Village Sakura was thinking the same thing. As she was told she didn't tell anyone what happened, but she was in the room planning to save Naruto. All she needed were more people to help her and she believed the plan couldn't fail.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm coming for you." She said to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 15

Naruto's First Mission

"C'mon." said Nagato.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"We have a mission to the land of the waves." Nagato said.

Naruto followed him out of the room and into the room with the other akatsuki members. Madara had a portal made and Hidan and Oumara just stepped through already.

"You two are next." Madara said to Naruto and Nagato.

They stepped up to the portal and Nagato stepped through.

"Good luck Naruto." said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him then stepped through. They ended up at the Great Naruto Bridge. Nagato noticed the sign and started walking.

"You never told us that you had a bridge named after you." Nagato said.

"I never thought it was important." Naruto responded.

Nagato put a hat on and handed a second one to Naruto.

"Put this on." Nagato said.

Naruto did what he was told, so he wouldn't make him mad. He was finally with his brother, but it still didn't seem like they ever met before. Naruto had so many questions he wanted to ask, but knew he wouldn't get an answer. They made it half way across the bridge but it felt like it ran forever.

"Remember, don't use any jutsu, or your rin'nengan unless it's a life or death situation. There are still some people in the world that want our clan dead." Nagato said.

"Don't worry; I can't even use my rin'nengan." Naruto said.

"Yes you can. You just have to use the right amount of chakra to power it." Nagato said.

Naruto was surprised that Nagato would give him some information like that. It almost seemed as if Nagato didn't want anything to happen to him. Naruto remembered Hidan saying that Nagato had great respect for his comrades, maybe that was the reason he told him that, but Naruto kept focus and tried not to think about it to much.

"We're here. Look for anyone who would have money and offer them protection from war if they become a beneficiary." Nagato said.

The only person Naruto could remember who had money was Gatto, and he died many years ago. He only hoped that no one recognized him in the uniform. They searched around the area and found no one. For a while they felt as if someone was following them.

"It's been so long. I can't believe how much the town has changed." Naruto though to himself.

"This way." Nagato said.

They turned a corner into a dead end.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

Someone turned the corner and stared them down.

"What do you akatsuki think your doing in my boss' town." said a man.

"We were looking for people like you." Nagato said.

"Well you found me, and now you're going to die." said the man.

He pulled a sword out and pointed it at them.

"Now you can come with me and my boss will pick your death, or I can kill you on the spot." said the man.

Naruto was ready to fight, but Nagato put his hand in front of him.

"You can take us to your boss, and he can deal with us." said Nagato.

"That's what I thought." said the man.

The man grabbed some hand cuffs and shackles.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Trust me. Just stay calm and don't do or say anything until I say so." Nagato said.

The man reached them and put the shackles and hand cuffs on them and guided them to his bosses building. He opened the door and took them to the top floor.

"Look what I rounded up boss." said the man.

"Well done Dameion." said the boss.

He got up and looked Naruto and Nagato over a few times. Then he unlocked the shackles and handcuffs.

"My name is M.T.; I run the town inside and out. What are you akatsuki doing here in my town. " asked M.T.

"We're here to offer you protection." said Nagato.

"Protection? From what?" M.T. asked.

"Anything and everything." replied Nagato.

"Boy, I own this town. I have so many guards it'll make your head spin. We don't need protection. You on the other hand might need my protection, so my guards don't kill you on your way out." said M.T.

"My sensei once told me 'Never underestimate your opponents. Ever.' And you are breaking that rule. I'm only giving this offer once, and if your refuse, we'll have no choice but to kill you and your guards." Nagato said.

"HAHAHA. You're funny. You think you two can do any damage to me. You won't even make it past Dameion before you die." said M.T.

"I would take this offer, it's very rare that I'm in a good mood." said Nagato.

M.T. leaned down to Naruto, and tried to look him in the eyes.

"You need to learn some respect, and best learn to listen to those higher up on the food chain." said M.T.

"I think its you who needs to learn respect. It's very rude to act like this with guests in the room" said Nagato.

M.T. was getting frustrated with Nagato's cocky remarks. He reached in his pocked and pulled a knife.

"You see this? It was used to kill ten people already. Do either of you want to become number eleven?" asked M.T.

"You really don't know who we are, do you?" Nagato asked.

M.T. threw the knife at Naruto in hopes to kill him, but Nagato put his hand in the way and caught the knife. M.T. never seen anyone do that before. He hit a security button and waited for his guards to get here.

"Don't touch my brother." said Nagato.

Naruto then knew that he told him those words to protect him as family, not just comrades. He just kept quite like he was told but was getting tired of M.T.

"You had a chance, and you declined; now you will come to know true pain." Nagato said.

Nagato broke his shackles and took his hat off; Naruto did the same after words.

"You….Your Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing in akatsuki?" M.T. asked.

Naruto just kept his mouth shut and waited for an order.

"It seems like you know who my brother is." Nagato said.

The door slammed open and a dozen guards ran into the room and got in front of M.T to protect him.

"Who ever brings me their heads get paid triple the amount than normal." said M.T.

"They're mine." said Dameion.

Dameion drew his sword and ran up to strike Nagato, but when the time to strike came Nagato grabbed the blade. Dameion never had anyone stop one of his attacks before, and didn't think he would be able to take him anymore. Nagato held the blade with one hand and started making his rasengan with the other. When it was complete he lunged it at Dameion.

"Rasengan." Nagato said.

It landed directly on Dameion and killed him on contact.

"How…How did you?" said M.T.

Nagato dropped the sword and looked back at the guards. M.T. and his guards were afraid for their lives. They saw Dameion get taken out with one attack, and Dameion was one of the best swordsmen they knew. M.T. got an idea on what he should do about the situation. He stepped in front of the guards and decided to make an offer to them.

"Tell you what. I haven't seen anyone with power like that in a while. Why don't you two quit akatsuki and be body guards for me. Id pay you enough to be set for life. You know I'm a very wealthy man, and I can do it." M.T. said.

"Akatsuki doesn't take bribes, and I'm insulted that we would sink to that level." said Nagato.

M.T. went behind his guards, and waited for them to attack. When he turned around all of his guards were dead on the ground.

"And now you now die." said Nagato.

Nagato summoned his human path and sent it to M.T. It grabbed his head and pulled his soul out.

"It seems we have a few more rich people in this town than we knew about. One's named Zane Lii, and the other is Barker. ." said Nagato.

They exited the building and walked to the next person.

"I hope you're ready for Mr. Barker, Naruto. You're going to do all the talking next." Nagato said.

"Ok." replied Naruto.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was ready for something like this, but he had to make it look convincing, and knew if he disobeyed that the leaf village would be in danger. He tried not to think about it and just act how he thought he should act.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the leaf village Sakura finally found Konan and explained the situation to her.

"So they forced Naruto to join akatsuki." Konan asked

"That's basically it. We need to find him and get him back." Sakura said.

"Easier said than done. Akatsuki would know we'd be looking for him, so they probably sent him somewhere else so we wouldn't know where he is." Konan said.

"But they have all nine bijuu, why would they need to travel around?" Sakura asked.

"Akatsuki need beneficiaries this way they can use the money to expand and make new bases. Madara is using it for another reason, but I don't know what. I can't make contact with Nagato or Naruto. Something is blocking my chakra from reaching them." Konan explained.

"Then Ill try and reach him." Sakura said.

"What?" Konan asked.

"Nagato wouldn't know what my chakra feels like so he can't block it." Sakura said.

"Maybe so, but he'll just block all chakra except his from reaching Naruto." Konan said.

Sakura was trying to think of anything else that she could do to reach him.

"We have to round up a team to save him. So lets go to Hokage and round up a team." Konan said.

"No, Hokage cant know. Then it'll be in the records and who knows if akatsuki has spies here and they'll destroy the village." Sakura said.

"Ok, then we'll have to leave at night, but we're going to do this right. We have to wait and form a team." Konan said.

"What if they kill Naruto before then. We have to leave now." Sakura said.

"Madara wont. He'll wait for all of them to be in one spot just to make sure he got them all. And we're going to make sure he sees them all in one spot." Konan said.

"You just said he'd kill them if they were in one spot." Sakura said.

"I know, but he wont stand a chance against four rin'nengan users no matter how powerful his sharingan is. Just trust me." said Konan.

"Ok." Sakura said.

"Don't speak a word of this to anyone. Ill take care of everything and keep you updated, until then just go on as if nothing is out of the ordinary." Konan said.

"Got it." said Sakura.

Konan and Sakura walked away, and all she could do is wait. To pass the time she decided to go to Kakashi's grave and pay respects.

"Hey sensei. I wish you were still around to help us. I know everything you've taught us will help in the future, but it looks like I'm going to need help more than ever right now. I just wish you could help us out one last time." Sakura said.

Sakura placed a flower on the grave stone, and started walking back home. The wind started blowing pretty hard, she looked back and saw the flower got caught up in the gust and blew against a rock. At first she didn't think anything of it, but she noticed the stem was pointing up at the clouds. It took her a while, but like a blot of lightning she knew this wasn't coincidence that it happened.

"Thank you sensei." She said.

Sakura ran to find Konan and tell her what she knew. After searching for a while she found her.

"KONAN!" Sakura yelled.  
Konan turned around and saw Sakura running toward her.

"Konan I know where Naruto is." Sakura said.

"How?" Konan asked.

"I just know. I don't have time to explain, we have to round up whoever we can get and go find them before he moves again." Sakura said.

"You're positive?" Konan said.

"Yes, but we have to go now." Sakura said.

"Ok. I've already rounded a few people up and Ill get them to meet us at the gate when we leave. Until then gather supplies." Konan said.

Both Sakura and Konan went to gather any supplies they might need, and got ready to head off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Nagato just arrived at their next targets home and knocked on the door.

"Remember Naruto, this is your show. So make it count." Nagato said.

Naruto nodded to him and knocked on the door again.

"Hold on, I'm coming." said someone in the house.

The door opened and a man in a suite greeted them.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

"Are you Mr. Barker?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Mr. Barker asked.

"May we come in?" Naruto asked.

"Please." said Mr. Barker.

Mr. Barker opened the door wider and, both of the walked in and sat down at a table with Mr. Barker to discuss the protection plans. Naruto was nervous, but didn't show it to either of them.

"I'm just going to get to the point. We're here to offer you protection." Naruto said.

"Why would I need protection?" Mr. Barker asked.

"As you probably know this isn't a very rich town, and if someone decided they want to take it over they would do so without thinking about it. And since you don't have a very big military you would be at a disadvantage." Naruto explained.

"That is true, but who would want to take over a place like this?" Mr. Barker asked.

"Anyone with power. Once someone becomes power hungry the only cure is to gain more and more. We are here to offer protection to this town from people who are power hungry; we made it our mission to see that people like that don't get very far in the world." Naruto said.

"I see. What do you want in return?" Mr. Barker asked.

"We just want a base here so we can keep an eye on things every so often." Naruto said.

"I'm not sure. Have you talked with anyone else about this?" Mr. Barker asked.

"Just M.T., he refused then attacked us, and he seemed as if he thought he owned this town already, and that's what we're trying to prevent. Since he attacked us, he didn't end very well." Naruto explained.

"At least someone stepped up to him. If that is your mission then you have my support." Mr. Barker said.

Nagato reached into his pocket and pulled a scroll out.

"All you have to do is sign at the bottom, and we will be on our way." said Nagato.

Mr. Barker looked over the scroll to make sure it was what they said it was, and then signed his name at the bottom. Nagato then reached in his pocket and gave Mr. Barker a red cloud pendant.

"Keep this with you at all times. It will allow you and your family passage to our safe houses all over the world." Nagato said.

"Thank you both. My family will feel safer now that we have someone watching over our town." Mr. Barker said.

Naruto and Nagato exited the home and decided to move to the next person.

"Good work. Now we can head back to the cloud base." Nagato said.

"I thought we were going to look for the other person." Naruto said.

"Normally we would, but one is enough for today." said Nagato.

They walked back to the bridge and Nagato made hand signs to make the same portal that Madara made.

"C'mon." Nagato said.

They both stepped through and were back at the cloud village base. Naruto sat down on a rock to rest. He was tempted to make small talk, but wouldn't know where to start, but he would try just to see if he could get anything out of him.

"How long have you been in akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

Nagato looked back at Naruto and hesitated to answer.

"Way to long." He replied.

"Did Konan join with you?" Naruto asked.

"She did." He replied.

"How long did you know I was your brother?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions about me?" Nagato asked.

"I….I guess I just wanted to get to know you. We are partners and…I've never really had any real family before." Naruto replied.

"Welcome to my world." said Nagato.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"My adopted parents were killed by Hanzo, and I was alone until Konan and Yahiko found me. They're the only family I've ever truly had." Nagato said.

Naruto knew how he felt, even if he didn't think so. While he listened he saw his own life. He realized that he had more in common with Nagato than he thought.

"I've know since before Madara told me to capture you." Nagato said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That's how long I've know you were my brother. When I joined akatsuki he told me he could help me get my family back, but one of you would have to die, because of the Kyuubi." Nagato said.

Naruto couldn't help but notice he looks depressed when he said it. Almost as if he didn't want to do it in the first place. Nagato stood up and walked to their room.

"I'll be meditating. Come get me only when Madara requests for me." Nagato said.

The door closed and Naruto was alone for a while. Even though it didn't look like much, he knew that him and Nagato got closer in those few minutes. Naruto knew that Konan was right about him, he was the same person she remembered him. Naruto though about their fight back in the leaf village, how furious he was to see the village destroyed, and Pein and the other bodies just standing there, all the way up to him being captured. It took most of the chakra from the fire priests to rebuild the village in that short amount of time, but he found it in him to forgive Nagato for all he had done, now he just had to convince Tsunade and the others that.

"I'll bring you back Nagato. You and Sasuke." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto sat down and crossed his legs and focused, soon he went into sage mode and decided to stay in it for the remainder of his stay with akatsuki. He would need all of his strength in case they had to fight.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 16

Akatsuki Regroups: The Truth Comes Out

Nagato opened the door and got Naruto's attention.

"Whats going on?" asked Naruto.

"Madara is calling us, just relax and don't speak unless spoken to." said Nagato.

Holograms of the other akatsuki members appeared to Naruto and Nagato. It seemed every member was present, Naruto never seem anything like this, but he went with it anyways. He looked around and saw the outline and eyes of everyone, that was the only way he could tell that they were akatsuki members.

"I want to know the progress on everyone." said Madara.

"Well so far Hidan and I have gotten support from the Swamp village." said Oumara.

"Excellent." said Madara.

We haven't had much luck finding anyone to support our cause, but we'll continue to search." said Kisame.

"Anyone else?" asked Madara.

"Naruto got the richest man in the Wave country for support, and tried others in the town, however they saw things different." said Nagato.

"How did you deal with them?" asked Madara.

"Lets just say we don't have to worry about them ever again." said Nagato.

"Good work Nagato, we're so much closer to our goal now." said Madara.

"Not me, it was all Naruto. He gained the mans trust, and support, I just supervised." explained Nagato.

Madara looked over at Naruto.

"Is this true Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto hesitated to answer, but Nagato gave a sign that it was ok.

"Yes, I talked to him, and he agreed to help out." Naruto said.

"Good work. You're becoming a great akatsuki member and you haven't even been in for a week." Madara said.

"Keep it up, but don't get cocky, or let your guard down." said Sasuke.

"That's true, but I don't have to worry about that so much Sasuke." said Naruto.

Sasuke gave a small glare at Naruto. Maybe it was the compliment Madara gave him, or the way he talked, but Sasuke couldn't wait to be rid of the rin'nengan users, especially Naruto.

"When everyone has finished report back to the base." ordered Madara.

Everyone nodded and the holograms vanished. Nagato and Naruto were alone again, and Naruto still had many questions he wanted to ask.

"Why did you give me all the credit?" asked Naruto.

"Because you've actually earned it, I couldn't get the first one to help, and I wanted you to get use to your new job." Nagato said.

Naruto remembered that one of Pein's Bodies could go into sage mode like he could, he wondered if Nagato could do the same, or if it was one of the bodies powers.

"When did you learn to become a sage?" Naruto asked.

"Right after Yahiko died. I told Konan to stay in the rain village and stay safe until I returned. It took me a few months, but I became a sage." Nagato explained.

Nagato turned around and started to walk towards their room again.

"I think you should change into sage mode now." Naruto said.

Nagato turned around and looked at his brother.

"Why do you say that?" asked Nagato.

"I have a bad feeling, and I changed because of it. I know how much stronger you are in it, and we'll need all our strength if it's as bad as I think." Naruto explained

"And what could be so bad that we both would need to change into sage mode?" asked Nagato.

Naruto knew what was so bad, but couldn't tell him. Even if he did, he didn't know if Nagato would listen. He didn't listen to Konan and she was closest to him than anyone.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to see you get hurt." said Naruto.

"If it'll make you feel better." said Nagato.

Nagato sat down and crossed his legs. Soon after he began drawing sage chakra into his body and the dark pigments formed around his eyes. Both him and Naruto were in their strongest forms. Nagato then walked back into the room to meditate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the grass village Madara and Sasuke both gained the trust of many wealthy people, and added to their territory. Madara was nearly ready to be rid of the rin'nengan users.

"So when does the extermination begin?" asked Sasuke.

"As soon as we get back to the base with the other akatsuki." Madara replied.

"I take it the rest of akatsuki knows the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"The other members have been informed, and are willing to do what it takes to be rid of them as well." Madara answered.

They walked around the country a bit, and to their amazement this was the easiest mission they've ever had. It almost seemed too easy. Sasuke though it was odd and stayed on guard. Madara on the other hand was completely calm, and didn't suspect a thing, or so he seemed.

"When are we going to head back to the base?" asked Sasuke.

"We'll be the last ones back, and Oumara will inform me of when everyone is back." said Madara.

"And once the rin'nengan is out of the way, we just have to go for the byakugan and we'll be in the clear." stated Sasuke.

"Yes, all our effort will finally pay off, and soon the Uchiha will be the supreme rulers of the world." said Madara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the base for what seemed like hours. He couldn't tell how much time has past since he got back, but knew he didn't want to be there any longer. He thought to try and talk to Nagato some more, and try to convince him that everything Konan said was true. He got up to talk to him when a portal ripped open and Kisame and Suigetsu walked through.

"Well it seems we're not the first ones back." said Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sat down on a rock and put his new sword into the ground. Naruto looked at it and saw blood sliding off the blade and onto the ground.

"So how did you two do?" Suigetsu asked.

Naruto just looked at him for a minute, at first he didn't want to answer, but knew it was probably best that he did.

"We only got one person in the wave country, and we had to kill the others." Naruto said.

"Well you did better than us." Suigetsu said.

"The kid wouldn't stop killing everyone who wouldn't support us." Kisame said.

"If they didn't want to die, then they should have supported us." Suigetsu said.

"Will you two shut up. Nagato is meditating, and isn't to be disturbed." Naruto said.

They both knew Nagato wasn't someone you wanted on your bad side, so they stopped arguing like Naruto said.

"Since when are you so worried about Nagato resting? You're starting to turn out like Konan." said Kisame.

Naruto gave him a glare, and Kisame returned the glare right back. He knew Naruto could have the same strength as his brother, but if he would use it was what went through his mind. Kisame sat down across from Naruto and put is sword on the ground, soon after the portal opened again, and Hidan came out with Oumara. Hidan had blood on the blades of his scythe, so everyone assumed that he had to kill someone as well.

"Well all most everyone is back, I assume you did well." said Oumara.

"Could be better, could be worse." stated Kisame.

Oumara looked around and saw that not everyone was back yet. He didn't even see Nagato, but assumed that he was meditating like he usually did, but just to be sure he asked.

"Naruto, where is Nagato?" Oumara asked.

"He's meditating, and said only to get him if Madara asked for him." Naruto replied.

"Well when Madara and Sasuke get back he will need both of you. We have another mission that requires all of us to participate." Oumara said.

Naruto looked at Hidan and saw that he was looking back at him with a strange look. His arm was a bit twitchy, as if he couldn't wait for something. Naruto had a weird feeling about him, and was glad he and Nagato went into sage mode before they arrived. The portal opened again and this time Zetsu and Jugo came out. Oumara knew everyone was here and radioed Madara saying it was time to come back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara made hand signs and made the portal.

"Remember Sasuke don't just jump into killing them. We still need them for a short amount of time when we get back." said Madara.

"I know." said Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Him and Sasuke stepped through and were back at the base.

"Everyone is back I see. Naruto go get your brother, we have to start the new mission soon." Madara said.

Naruto walked into the room and tapped Nagato on the shoulder. Nagato opened one eye, and looked at him.

"Madara is back, and he needs all of us." said Naruto.

Nagato stood up and walked out the room with him.

"Glad you could make it Nagato." said Madara.

"What's this new mission about?" Nagato asked.

"Now that we have some new supporters, we have to make sure they all know that the wars will be real. We need to summon the statue, and destroy another village." explained. Madara.

"Which village will be next?" asked Hidan.

"It has to be a major village, one that would get the attention of the entire world. The rain village was a start, but only a few nations know about it. I say we destroy the hidden cloud village." said Madara.

"But that's where we are." said Naruto.

"Relax Naruto, we were in the rain village when it was destroyed. We just have to shield ourselves and we'll be fine." said Sasuke.

"Then its settled, come night fall the hidden cloud village will cease to exists. You all are dismissed." said Madara.

Everyone walked to their rooms and prepared for tonight. Naruto though about all those people in the village that would die tonight. He knew they didn't deserve that, but there was nothing he could do to stop it, and if he tried he knew they would kill everyone in the leaf village and this time Tsunade might not be able to save everyone from the attack. He couldn't do anything, or at least not by himself. He focused his chakra into trying to contact Konan, but it was as if his message was being blocked by a field of chakra. He tried again, and still couldn't get through, then he realized that it Nagato's chakra blocking his message.

'Damnit.' Naruto thought.

Akatsuki though of everything before hand, he couldn't get in contact with anyone, and now because of it he couldn't save the cloud village. Even though it seemed hopeless he would try and convince Nagato to help him.

"Nagato…" Naruto said.

Nagato looked over at him as if he knew about Naruto trying to contact Konan or Karin.

"You're not really gonna help Madara destroy the cloud village, are you?" Naruto asked.

"It is our mission, and what is needed. The world will see what war can do, and will have to stop fighting in order for them to survive." said Nagato.

"But you'll be killing innocent people in the process, is that worth it?" Naruto asked.

"There are no innocent people in this world. Every country has been in war and cost many lives, many families were affected by it, and they came to know true pain, but most of the world has never known that kind of pain, and when they do they'll have no choice but to stop all war. When that is achieved then the perfect world will truly exist." Nagato explained.

"Maybe in your eyes, but not everyone shares your vision. I know Madara doesn't, he wants us dead." Naruto said.

Nagato looked at Naruto and walked closer to him.

"Madara may not share my vision, but he is helping me achieve my goal, and all he asks for in return is his loyalty. I've kept my end of the bargain, and he has kept his. We have the weapon it do it. You need to learn respect for your seniors." Nagato said.

"I didn't even want to be in akatsuki, Madara and Sasuke forced me into it. I'm only here so I can protect the ones I love. You joined on your own, so you can have all the respect for them you want, but I will NEVER respect them no matter how powerful they get." Naruto said.

Nagato grabbed him by the throat and picked him up to his eye level.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that." Nagato said.

He dropped him on the ground. Naruto gasped for air a few times, then looked back up at his brother and gave him a look of hate.

"You have a lot to learn Naruto. The world isn't a nice place." Nagato said.

He then walked to the other side of the room and sat in a chair. Naruto got back up and walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down on his bed. Naruto was mad at him, but it wouldn't matter he knew it wouldn't affect Nagato in the least.

"In a way I was hoping akatsuki would bring us closer together, but I guess I was wrong." Naruto said.

He didn't hear a reply, but he didn't expect it either. He started to doubt himself and thought maybe he was in over his head this time. He tried several time and couldn't bring Sasuke back, and now tried to get closer to Nagato and bring him back as well, but neither one of them seemed like they even cared about him or the people they hurt. For the first time in his life he though about giving up, it seemed hopeless. But then he thought of Sakura, Konan, and everyone in the village who was counting on him. They never once gave up on him, and he wasn't about to give up on himself.

'No, I haven't failed yet.' He thought to himself.

He remembered why he made those promises, they were his ninja way. He never went back on his ninja word yet, and didn't plan to anywhere in the future. He lost a big power he had, but gained and even greater power in its place. He had the rin'nengan eye, remembered Jiraiya telling him the legend about the Sage of the Six Paths, he was the one who created ninjutsu, and the ninja world. He was the first possessor of the rin'nengan and started the Rikudou clan, his clan. The Sage of the Six Paths was Naruto's ancestor. He had the strongest eyes in the world, and he knew it was about time he found out what they can really do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara was preparing for his plans, they were perfect and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way this time. He gave every one a specific job except for Naruto and Nagato, all he needed from them was to summon the statue and to die, then he only had to worry about the other two rin'nengan users and the byakugan users. He's had this planned ever since he was rejected to be the Hokage and left the leaf village. It was almost time to launch the plan, he couldn't believe the day finally came that he would rule the world just he believed he should have from the start, and with Sasuke by his side everyone would come to know and fear the name Uchiha. Sasuke was in the same room practicing his chidori, and waiting for the time to come as well. He was just as anxious as Madara was, maybe even more. His motives for wanting Naruto dead were different, but the result would all be the same when it was over with. The time past them by as if were nothing, and soon it was time for the mission to begin

"Its time." said Madara.

Both him and Sasuke stood up and were ready to begin. Sasuke put his sword in its sheath and walked out of the room with Madara. When they got to the main room of the base they saw everyone was already there including Naruto and Nagato. Everyone was ready for the real mission at hand, and Nagato was ready to summon the statue.

"Lets go." said Madara.

He opened the door and saw that it was a full moon just like the night he unleashed the Kyuubi on the leaf village it brought back so many memories to him, soon everyone followed him out. Naruto was cautious about everyone, ever since he saw Hidan twitching the way he did something just didn't seem right. They traveled onto a platform just outside the cloud village. Sasuke remembers it as the place he fought the eight tailed bijuu. Nagato walked into the center and summoned the statue, he was about to jump on top of the head just as his god realm body did in the rain village, but Madara put his arm on his shoulder and stopped him.

"All of us are going to do the attack this time Nagato." said Madara.

Nagato knew the attack only needed one person, and wondered why Madara insisted on everyone be included. If it was anyone else he would question the logic, but Madara was most senior in akatsuki so he didn't question his methods, he knew Madara would have a good reason, but it wasn't anything Nagato would ever dream of.

"Take your places everyone. The mission has officially begun." Madara said.

Everyone jumped in their place on the statue's hand, it took Naruto a minute to realize where his place on the statue's hand was, but figured out it was whichever finger the ring was worn on. He took his place right next to Nagato on the right index finger.

"Just focus your chakra into the statue and it'll be over with." said Nagato telepathically.

Naruto didn't want to do it but he knew he had to. All of them made hand signs and focused their chakra into the statue. Naruto didn't give much because he didn't want any part of it. Nagato and Naruto kept concentrating on the jutsu ahead when they both felt a jolt of electricity hit them. They were knocked off the statue and on the ground. It took them a while to get back up and regain themselves. They turned around to see both Oumara and Sasuke off the fingers and had lightning surrounding their hands.

"What's the meaning of this!" shouted Nagato.

Madara jumped off his finger and approached the two rin'nengan users. He looked them both over and knew their time was up.

"You were a great leader Nagato, you truly were. The only person who could gather such skilled ninja for the organization, got everything as organized as it is, and take down the Kyuubi knowing the host was your own family. I never dreamed akatsuki could be what it has become. It kills me that I have no more use for you and your brother anymore." Madara

"What are you talking about Madara?!" asked Nagato.

"You didn't really think I would use the bijuu to bring world peace did you?" asked Madara.

Madara saw rage in Nagato's eyes, and knew that he caused it.

"Well let me inform you of what's really going to happen. First I will become the host of all nine bijuu, I kill you and your family, but not before I become the host of the tenth bijuu first, Soon after I wipe out the Hyuuga clan to eliminate the byakugan, then take over every country in the world, if anyone resists they die, I use the soul transfer jutsu to achieve immortality so Ill never die, and finally I become the strongest ninja who ever lived. This was all thanks to you Nagato. If you hadn't lead akatsuki so well this could have taken many more years to achieve my goal." Madara explained.

Nagato's rage grew stronger with every word that came out of Madara's mouth. Everyone could see it, and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill. Naruto wanted to help, but could see that if he got in the way that Nagato might attack him as well, but when the time came he would help in any way he could.

"You're dead Madara." said Nagato.

"Actually Nagato, you're dead." Madara

Madara changed his eyes to his eternal mangekyo sharingan level two and started using the Kamu on Nagato. Nagato summoned his Preta path body to take his place, and the body was instantly destroyed.

"Why are you doing this?!" shouted Nagato.

"Because it's my purpose in life. I was the first to unlock the mangekyo sharingan, and the eternal mangekyo sharingan. I never dreamed of becoming as strong as I was, until I stole Kakashi's eyes and gained these eyes. I always knew the Uchiha was destined for greatness, but that's not enough. After today everyone will hear the name and know what fear really is. I will become the strongest ninja in the world, and no rin'nengan user will get in my way of greatness." Madara said.

Madara stepped backwards toward the statue, both Oumara and Sasuke made the same hand signs they did in the rain village to make the force field. Nagato ran up to it and tried to use the rasengan on them, but didn't get through the force field.

"You'll pay for your betrayal!" yelled Nagato.

Madara stood in front of the statue and its mouth opened. Every akatsuki member focused their chakra into the statue and making Madara the host of all nine bijuu.

"In exactly forty five seconds I will become the host of all bijuu, and you two will be powerless against me, even with you rin'nengans." said Madara.

"Five Dragon Release jutsu." said white Zetsu.

The statue opened its mouth and five dragons came pouring out and surrounded Madara. His eyes began to glow as the power of each bijuu was fused within him. With each passing second a pupil from the statue's eye disappeared.

"There has to be something we can do." Naruto though.

He couldn't find any way to defeat Madara after the sealing. Soon it was too late the final pupil disappeared and the dragons retracted back into the statues mouth. Sasuke and Oumara let the force filed down and they walked over to Madara. He had achieved his goal, he was the host of all nine bijuu. Everyone around him could feel his power, even Naruto was worried about what could happen. The rest of akatsuki stepped off of the statue and joined Madara. He soon looked up at Nagato and Naruto and was ready to see them dead.

"You're scared, I know you are Nagato. You can feel how much stronger I've become with out any effort. Even you will beg for your life when the time comes." Madara said.

Nagato was scared, but not for himself. He wanted world peace and failed, and now he would have to face the strongest person he's ever seen. He remembered how Madara recruited him into akatsuki and helped him control his rin'nengan, taught him various types of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Nagato now knew what Konan was trying to tell him back at the rain village, but he was blinded by his goal to listen, he felt horrible about the way he acted. He knew he most likely not make it out alive if he stays and fights, but he could still have a chance of beating him if he tries.

"You may have more power than me, but I've been through so much more than you ever will. You don't know what true pain is, but now I will make sure you know just before I kill you." Nagato said.

Nagato summoned his five remaining bodies and they surrounded him.

"Hiding behind those bodies won't save you Nagato." said Madara.

Madara took a step forward and it started raining. Madara knew that Nagato was doing this on his own, so he took a few steps closer. He was ready to attack when the five bodies moved out of the way and Nagato was creating his six element rasengan. Madara looked shocked at how quickly and well he made it.

"You think Id hide from you? You're the coward, you relayed on demons to give you power, at least all my power comes from me." Nagato said.

He ran toward Madara with his rasengan and landed the attack on Madara, but just before he reached him a shield of fire protected him from the attack. Nagato jumped back when his rasengan dissipated. Madara was letting a small laugh out and gave an evil grin to him.

"You forget I gained the abilities of each bijuu. That was the one tails power, lets see what else I can do shall we." Madara said.

Naruto couldn't just stand there while Nagato fought, but he saw Sasuke eying him down, making sure he didn't get involved. Madara opened his mouth and shot a ball of blue fire at Nagato. He quickly dodged the attack and tried to use his rain needles of him, but the shield of fire blocked all of the needles from hitting Madara.

"HAHAHA, oh Nagato, when will you learn?" said Madara.

Nagato was running out of ideas, he wasn't able to land any attack on him, and he can use new powers to attack him, not to mention he has the rest of akatsuki on his side. He knew one technique he could use and would work no matter what, but it would cost him in the end. Even thought he knew he might not make it out alive, he could still make sure his family did.

"Naruto run." Nagato said.

"What?!" Naruto asked.

"Just do it. Run as far away as you can, and don't stop for any reason." Nagato said.

"I'm not leaving you here." Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm telling you this as your brother not you're superior. NOW RUN DAMNIT!" Nagato yelled.

Naruto turned around and ran, he didn't stop just like his brother told him to. The fact that Nagato used the term brother is what made Naruto do it. He wasn't doing it to finish a mission, he did it because he wanted to protect him as his family.

"You think we won't find him Nagato? After we're finished with you he's our next target." Madara said.

"SHUT UP MADARA!" yelled Nagato.

Madara let out a small laugh, then turned to Sasuke.

"Go get him." He said.

Sasuke took off to catch Naruto, while Madara finished his fight with Nagato.

"I know there's no way I can escape, but Naruto still has a chance. In order for him to get that chance I have to die, but I'm taking you and akatsuki with me, and I'm making sure of it." said Nagato.

"What are getting at?" asked Madara.

"The Shira Tensei." Nagato said.

For the first time Madara looked shocked. He knew the Shira Tensei was Nagato's strongest jutsu and was known to destroy entire countries, but at the cost of shortening his life span. Madara knew if it was used then even he might not have a chance of surviving. The question was if Nagato would use it or not.

"You wouldn't." said Madara.

"Think so?" Nagato asked.

The five remaining bodies fell to the ground as if the were unconscious, and Nagato threw his cloak, headbands, and ring off and jumped up into the air with his arms up, and started forming a ball of chakra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was farther away, but stopped and looked up to the sky and saw Nagato. He didn't know what was going on but he had to know.

"Nagato, what are you doing?" Naruto asked telepathically.

Nagato heard him and was willing to reply.

"Making sure akatsuki never harms anyone again. Now keep running and don't stop." Nagato said telepathically.

"No I'm not leaving you no matter what happens I'm bringing you back with me." Naruto said telepathically.

"Naruto you don't understand. What I'm about to do might kill me, so go now, and don't worry about me…I'm sorry for everything I've done over the years, and for not listening to you and Konan. I know you'll make a great Hokage one day, I'm just sorry I wont be able to be there to see it." Nagato said telepathically.

"Don't say that." Naruto said telepathically.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. Tell Konan I'm sorry too." Nagato said telepathically.

Naruto started tearing up knowing they finally connected, and that he might not make it out alive.

"No…Nagato…Nagato." Naruto said telepathically, but Nagato blocked his chakra from reaching him now.

Naruto looked forward and saw Sasuke staring at him.

"Don't worry, you two will see each other in the afterlife very soon." said Sasuke.

Naruto had enough of Sasuke's crap, and knew that there was only one way out of this. The match was set Uchiha versus Rikudou to find out which clan was superior. Naruto had never been like this during a fight before, but just looking at Sasuke enraged him. Naruto threw his akatsuki cloak off, removed his ring, clinched his fists and looked Sasuke directly in the eyes.

"Sasuke…I tried to reason with you, I tried being nice and holding back, I tried force, and I even tried damaging your body to bring you back to the village. Now you were planning to kill my brothers and sister, the only family I've ever known, and everyone in the village. For this I won't hold back." Naruto said.

Sasuke let a small laugh out.

"I don't want you to hold back. Not from someone as weak as you." said Sasuke.

Sasuke drew his sword and sent lightning through it. Naruto took one step and was right in front of Sasuke. To Sasuke's amazement Naruto had become ten times what he was in a matter of seconds, he reached up to block Naruto's attack, but was already hit and sent flying back into a rock. Sasuke got back up and saw that his sword was broken.

"But how? That sword is unbreakable." Sasuke thought to himself.

He looked over at Naruto and could sense the power he gave off, it was almost like how he gained power when they fought at the Valley of the End. Sasuke looked up and saw that Nagato's chakra ball nearly tripled in size.

"No…There's no way…Madara." Sasuke thought.

Sasuke ran back to try and help Madara. He changed his eyes to his eternal mangekyo sharingan and tried to think of a way to help out. Naruto saw Sasuke flee from the battle and decided to follow him back to the platform

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't be a fool Nagato you wont survive if you use that jutsu." Madara said.

Nagato's chakra ball grew in size, and was now ready to attack.

"Shira Tensei." Nagato said.

He threw the ball at Madara and akatsuki. Madara and Oumara quickly made the hand signs for the force field, and made a barrier around the akatsuki. The jutsu landed right on top of the force field and caused and explosion. Nagato gazed at the explosion he caused, he eyes got heavy and muscles got weak. He felt his body getting weaker by the second, then fell down to the ground on the platform, and couldn't move.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 17

An Eye for an Eye

Naruto and Sasuke saw the explosion, but couldn't tell in anyone was alive or not.

'Nagato…"' Naruto thought.

Naruto knew he had to do something. Nagato said that he might not live through this next jutsu, and Naruto wasn't going to let him die. Then he remembered something.

'The chakra receivers.' Naruto thought.

The chakra receivers could transmit chakra to the six bodies, maybe he could give chakra to Nagato and he wouldn't die. Naruto focused his chakra into his piercings and then focused on Nagato. After a while Naruto felt a bit drained, but it was worth it to him. He saw Sasuke was still running to get to the rest of akatsuki. Naruto decided to follow so he could get Nagato out of there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke arrived at the platform as the dust started to clear. The saw the force field was still up but it didn't look like the normal force field, this one was red and was being controlled by only Madara. He was glad to see his team was ok, then looked over and saw Nagato lying down on his stomach; his body was nothing but skin and bones now. He though he died during the attack, and didn't bother to even walk toward him. Madara shut the force filed off and to everyone's amazement he was using the Demon Fox Cloak at the eight tails level. Madara then looked at Nagato's body and thought the jutsu killed him as well.

"Nagato, I told you. You should have just accepted your fate." He said.

Sasuke walked over to him and saw the power he gave off.

"I assume the seal worked." Sasuke said.

"It appears so. Did you catch Naruto?" asked Madara.

"No, but he's on his way back. That idiot, he thinks he can save Nagato." Sasuke said.

"Well that saves us the trouble of finding him." said Madara.

Madara looked up and saw Nagato starting to move.

"What?! That's impossible." he thought.

Nagato was using what little chakra to try and get back up, but could barley move.

"I guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way." said Madara.

He made hand signs and was ready to attack. Nagato lifted his head and saw the attack coming

'Looks like this is the end for me, at least Naruto got away.' Nagato thought.

He knew he wouldn't survive this next attack, he felt as if he failed Naruto, he couldn't even stop akatsuki from coming after his family.

"Electric Fire Blast Jutsu." said Madara.

Madara blew into the palm of his hands and sent a stream of fire and lightning at Nagato. He still couldn't find the strength to get up and move out the way, but it didn't matter to him, he was ready to die. He felt it was his fate for all the suffering he caused for all those years. The blast was about to land a direct hit on him, when he was picked up and moved to another spot. The blast hit the ground and blew a section up. Madara looked around and saw Naruto carrying Nagato on his back.

"Hmm…You should have ran when you had the chance, now both of you will die here and now." Madara said.

Naruto didn't say a word; he just made sure Madara saw the hate in his eyes. Naruto has been through many things in his life, but nothing compares to the rage that Madara gave him since he was forced to join akatsuki.

"Why are you here. I told you to run." said Nagato.

Nagato was even struggling to talk, and still in major pain from the mass amount of chakra loss.

"I'm not leaving you here Nagato, I told you that already." Naruto said.

"You're such an idiot." Nagato said.

"Maybe so, but this idiot is here for you. I'm not gonna let Madara kill our family, and that includes you." Naruto said looking at Nagato.

Madara made the same hand signs and shot another blast at them. Naruto quickly moved out of the way and dodged the blast. Oumara started to feel something that shouldn't be.

"Kisame, Hidan, Jugo, Suigetsu, Zetsu, your all coming with me. We can't get in the way." Oumara said.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to." Oumara said.

Madara knew exactly what he was talking about and gave a nod that it was ok to go. The six of them ran off to the south to find what Oumara was looking for, while Madara and Sasuke dealt with Naruto. Madara ran up to him and kept shooting blasts at him, and every time he would dodge them. Madara made new hand signs and sent a dark blast at them, when Naruto went to dodge the attack, Sasuke grabbed Nagato and threw him on the ground, when that happened Madara shot the blast at Nagato. Naruto used all of his strength to block the attack from hitting Nagato. He made it in time to block the attack, but was hit in the process. Even in his sage mode he never felt so much pain at one time than that moment. He fell down on his knees facing Nagato, and all he could do is look up at him.

"You idiot, you need to get out of here. Forget about me, if I die that's fine, but if you die then we might not have a chan…" Nagato started to say.

"Shut up. I already said I'm not leaving you here. We're both gonna get out of this alive. Believe it." said Naruto.

Madara saw that Naruto's back was turned so he took this opportunity to use his Demon Fox Cloak's powers to its fullest. Madara made another dark blast and shot it at Naruto and landing another direct hit. Naruto felt even more pain than from the first blast, but he made sure Madara didn't hit Nagato. All Nagato could do is watch, he didn't want Naruto here he wanted him to get to safety, but finally knew why Naruto stayed and fought to protect him. For the first time in his life Nagato knew what it meant to have family, someone other than Konan was risking their life for him. Naruto was getting pretty roughed up, and Nagato couldn't do a thing to help him.

"Naruto." Nagato said.

Madara sent a third blast and hit Naruto with it.

"You body wont be able to take much more of this." Madara said overconfidently.

The more times Naruto got hit the more Nagato wished he could help somehow. Then remembered a way that might, he just had to find a way to do it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back on the platform Nagato's god realm opened its eyes and stood up. It saw everything Nagato saw and headed in his direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara was ready to end both of their lives, and Sasuke was right behind him watching his new powers in action. Nagato just looked at Naruto and hoped his plan would work, but for the time being he just had to make sure he stayed alive.

"Naruto…Naruto." Nagato said.

"I'm fine, what about you." Naruto ask.

Nagato could tell that he was in rough shape, but his body just arrived and grabbed Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"You helped me stay alive, now I'm gonna return the favor." Nagato said.

The body started releasing chakra into Naruto. He instantly felt revived and got back up and faced Madara.

"So you still have some fight left in you. To bad you won't last very long." said Madara.

He shot another blast at Naruto and made another direct hit. Dust covered the area, and Madara though he was finally rid of Naruto.

"Bout time." said Sasuke.

"As if you could have done any better." said Madara.

They both gazed as the dust dissipated, but to their amazement Naruto was not only still alive, but something occurred that shouldn't have happened.

"No way." said Sasuke.

"How is that even possible?" Madara asked himself.

They both saw Naruto's whisker marks thickened; he grew fangs on his top and bottom canines, claws on his hands and feet, and covered by the one tailed Demon Fox Cloak, but most disturbing to Madara and Sasuke was he gain the Kyuubi's eyes and they fused with his rin'nengan. An impossible thing for him to do since Madara was the new host. Naruto was just as confused as they were, but somehow he tapped the Kyuubi's chakra and was able to use it again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oumara and the other akatsuki waited until the leaf ninja arrived at their location.

"I though you'd show up sooner or later." said Oumara.

Sakura, Konan, Sai, Hia, and Leaigha appeared in front of them.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Oh him, I would worry about yourselves before worrying about a dead person." said Oumara.

"You're lying!" yelled Sakura.

"You think, Madara and Sasuke are finishing the two of the off as we speak, and with Madara's new powers there's no way they'll survive." Oumara said.

"So its started. The extermination of the eye techniques." Konan said.

"That it has, and when he's done with those two, he'll be going after their sibling as well." Oumara said.

Sai couldn't help but notice that someone else wasn't with them. It took him a minute but he realized who it was.

"Hidan is missing!" he shouted.

Out from the bushes came Hidan and his scythe, he pulled it back and swung at the leaf ninja, everyone though they were ok, until Hia noticed he was bleeding, and there was blood on one of the blades. Hidan licked the blood off then stabbed his own hand and made Jashin's symbol out of his own blood.

"The ceremony has begun, and you are already trapped in my curse. There's no escaping now." Hidan said as his skin turned into the skeleton pattern.

"Its true, now your friend is trapped, he is going to die, just as all of you will." said Oumara.

Two people jumped from the trees behind the akatsuki members. Oumara turned around and saw Xora and Karin, but there was something different about them. It took him a minute, but he soon noticed they were in sage mode just like their brothers.

"So you've completed your sage training, this saves us the time finding you. Now Madara can kill all four of you in the same day." said Oumara.

Sai got a scroll out and drew a bird, he made a hand sign and it came to life. The bird flew in the air and looked around the area just before destroying itself.

"Looks like Madara is the one with his hands full." said Sai.

Oumara gout a weird look, and realized he used the bird to look for himself.

"Is that so?" asked Oumara.

"It is. It seems that Naruto is more of a match for both of them." Sai said.

"Enough of this, I'm tired of your stalling. ITS TIME TO FUCKING DIE!!" yelled Hidan.

He pulled his scythe back and stabbed himself in the torso with it. Hia grabbed the spot that Hidan stabbed and fell to his knees.

"HIA!!" Yelled Xora.

He ran over to check on Hia. Sakura started using medical jutsu of him, but saw many vital organs were hit, and beyond repair. Hia closed his eyes and his body went limp.

"No…He's gone." Saukra said.

The pattern disappeared from Hidan's body, and he pulled the scythe from his body.

"Who's next?" he asked the leaf ninja.

They were all ready to fight, and save their friends, they only hoped they wouldn't be to late form the obstacle in their way. Xora lost control of his emotions and let the dragon's chakra take over his body. Oumara gazed at his creation as the nine tails of the Demon Dragon Cloak consumed Xora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara gazed at Naruto, still baffled at the fact that he could still use the Kyuubi's chakra, but it didn't matter to him, he had the actual Kyuubi which in his eyes made his the stronger person.

"So you still have some fight in you, but there's no way you'll be as strong as me." said Madara.

He took a closer look and saw his sage mode was still active as well, he didn't know how or why, but it couldn't be good. Naruto just looked at him and let seven more tails out matching Madara's power.

"You're a dead man." said Naruto in a demonic voice.

Before Madara could reply he saw Naruto was inches away from him and landed a rasengan on his torso. His cloak and armor was destroyed so he threw them off and decided to finish the fight without them.

"Two can play at that game." said Madara.

Madara made the chidori and was ready to strike. Naruto saw the chidori and started making his rasenshuriken. They both ran up to each other and attacked, but because of Madara rushing into the fight and not think about what could happen he only powered the rasenshuriken because it was wind natured. Madara saw what damage it did to his arm, and thought this was impossible.

"No one at his ninja level should have this kind of power." Madara said to himself.

Sasuke stepped forward and was willing to help, but was stopped by Madara.

"No. I need you to stay back." said Madara.

Sasuke looked confused, but did what Madara said.

"I'm going to finish him off myself, no matter what it takes." said Madara.

"Are you two done talking or what?!" yelled Naruto.

Madara made hands signs and sent a stream of fire at Naruto, but the demon Fox Cloak protected him from the attack. Naruto made Hand signs of his own and sent an attack on Madara.

"Toad Fire Bullet jutsu." Naruto said.

He sent blasts of fire at Madara and Sasuke, both dodged the attack and tried to find a way to counter the attacks.

"Sasuke, go to the other akatsuki, and make sure they don't come anywhere near here." Madara said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't ask questions, just follow orders." Madara said.

Sasuke left as he was told, and Madara continued his fight with Naruto. He didn't know what Madara had planned, but it had to be big if he had to leave. Madara and Naruto were in the eight tailed state of their chakra levels. They seemed evenly matched, but no matter what the case was Madara would always find himself the one with greater power. He could still see that Nagato couldn't get up and completely powerless.

"If I can get to Nagato, I can take him out and be rid of Naruto right after." He thought.

Madara made a shadow clone and they both went after Naruto. Naruto was very familiar with the shadow clone technique and was ready for the attack. Both Madara and his clone attacked Naruto head on in hand to hand combat. Since Madara gave his clone half his chakra it was hard for Naruto to tell which was the real one and which was the clone. Naruto fought off Madara and the clone as best he could, thanks to Nagato giving him the power boost he was able to fight. Madara kept using hand to hand combat against Naruto making sure to keep him distracted for what he really had planed. Soon Naruto landed a good punch on Madara's face, they both stopped and soon Madara blew up.

"That was the shadow clone…Then where's Madara?" Naruto said to himself.

"I'm right here." Madara said.

Naruto turned around and saw Madara holding Nagato up. Madara started making the chidori again.

"This is why you'll never win Naruto. You think you can protect those you love, but you can't even protect yourself. One way or another either you or the ones you protect will get caught in the middle and be in danger. Like now for example." Madara said.

Madara pulled his hand back and attacked Nagato with the chidori. Nagato's pupils dilated when attacked, he never felt as much physical pain as he did there. His body was already drained from his Shira Tensei, and he used what little strength he had left to stay awake. Nagato tried to fight the pain, but couldn't…his head fell limp, as did the rest of his body. Madara dropped him where he was, and didn't even bother looking at the body afterwards. Naruto froze at the sight he just witnessed; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find it in him to move. His body went numb and all he could do was look at the ground. Madara was proud of himself for finally killing a rin'nengan user; he made it his life's goal to annihilate any and all eye technique users except the sharingan users.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xora just stabbed Zetsu in the torso with both his broad swords. Zetsu coughed up blood and fell to Xora's feet. He saw it as one less akatsuki to worry about. He turned around and saw Leaigha defending off Hidan, so he went to aid her. Hidan lunged his scythe at her, but it was stopped by a chakra force field.

"It's gonna happen you bitch, so just let it and we can get on with our lives!" shouted Hidan.

Hidan went to step forward but he couldn't move, he couldn't figure out what was going on until he saw her other hand was open palm and facing him.

"What gives bitch?!" shouted Hidan.

Leaigha looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I've just created an inner body force field inside of you. The minute I close my hand you body will explode from the inside out. No matter how immortal you are you won't survive this, and Xora's chakra element is smoke which consists of fire and wind. Your body will be burned and turned to ashes. Your only as immortal as you think you are, and trust me you won't be getting back up from this." explain Leaigha.

Hidan was impressed with her way of thinking, but still didn't believe he could be killed by her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Jashin will have your head for killing one of his followers, so go ahead, try and kill me." said Hidan.

"Ok." She said.

Leaigha closed her palm and Hidan felt a great amount of pressure from inside his body. Not much longer afterwards his body exploded. Parts of his body fell in all different directions, and blood was everywhere. Xora made hand signs and used a new technique he learned while at sage training.

"Sage Art, Deep Fryer jutsu." Xora said.

He first sprayed oil all over Hidan's body parts, then sent a stream of fire at the oil and let time take care of the rest. Hidan was finally dead. Sakura was getting irritated with akatsuki, but she needed to get past them in order to save Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto still couldn't move and it seemed like no kind of pain he's ever felt before, but he wasn't doing this by choice, it was like something was controlling him and he couldn't break free. He fell to the ground, grabbed his chest and started to hyperventilate. He felt so much pain in his body even though he hasn't gotten hit by an attack in a while; all he could think about was Nagato laying there on the ground. He told him he would protect him and he just failed at that. In his mind it was just another thing to add to his list of failures.

"Nagato…I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough…I couldn't protect you." Naruto kept saying in his head, over and over again.

Madara knew he was struck with grief and failure, and decided to end his life as quickly as he ended Nagato's. He lifted his hand and made another chidori, then walked toward Naruto.

"Well Naruto, I am impressed, no former jinchuriki has ever been able to tap their power after an extraction." Madara said as he walked closer and closer to Naruto.

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to Madara. He was still hyperventilating and couldn't stop. It took a lot out of him, but he finally found the strength to stand back up, but he was still breathing really hard. Madara was almost to Naruto when he saw something that took his attention off killing him. He got wide eyes as he gazed at Naruto growing his ninth tail.

"No it can't be…" Madara thought.

Naruto got down on all fours and looked up at Madara. All he could remember was the pain and suffering he caused to the world, and now he was responsible for the death of his brother. It didn't matter what was done about it, but Naruto wouldn't let Madara ever harm another soul in this world.

"GUOOOOHHH!!!" roared Naruto.

A chakra sphere formed around Naruto and sent a beam of blood red chakra onto the night sky, and a shock wave was sent through the atmosphere. Madara got hit by it and lost balance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had just reached the other akatsuki and the leaf ninja. All of them felt the shock wave coming from Madara and Naruto's direction. They all stopped fighting and looked up and saw the blood red beam. As they gazed they saw that wind was swirling toward it, and was causing lightning storms around it. Sasuke smiled as he looked up.

"Madara, you've really outdone yourself." Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked at the other akatsuki, and for the first time he was going to disobey orders.

"Oumara! We have to head back to Madara now!" Sasuke shouted.

Oumara nodded and gave a wave to the other akatsuki to follow in that direction. Akatsuki fled back to watch the battle. The leaf ninja gazed at the chakra then decided to follow them to.

"C'mon, we can't let Naruto down!" shouted Sasukra.

The wind picked up speed and lightning started striking down near the area, but they kept going.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara backed away from Naruto, he knew not to get to close otherwise he might lose a body part, or even have his Kyuubi chakra absorbed by Naruto. He decided to end this with a long range attack. He made hand signs decided to use one of Sasuke's best jutsus.

"Kirin!" said Madara

He pointed to Naruto and a bolt of lightning shaped like a dragon came crashing down on Naruto. Madara was so sure that would have killed him, but when the jutsu hit the sphere it immediately dissipated into nothing. Madara then knew as long as Naruto was in that sphere he couldn't be harmed. As he took a closer look the sphere started to darken, and it became a bit harder to see Naruto. He was still enraged at Madara, but couldn't move while in the sphere. The red chakra swirled around him in the sphere and gave him tremendous power. The only thing going through his head was to take down Madara at any cost to his life. The rest of akatsuki arrived and were surprised to see that it was Naruto giving off that enormous power, and not Madara.

"Madara what's going on?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruto tapped the power of the Kyuubi to its fullest, and now we're all in danger!" Madara shouted back.

Akatsuki ran over to Madara and tried not to be caught up in the chakra that Naruto gave off. The sphere got a bit darker and it was harder to see Naruto than it was before. Naruto saw Sasuke and it only enraged him more to know that he was still on the same side as Madara. The leaf ninja finally arrived and saw Naruto and akatsuki. They gazed at the sphere containing Naruto on all fours in his Nine Tailed Demon Fox Cloak, but in complete control.

"Is that…Is that Naruto?" asked Sakura

Konan looked over and saw Nagato's body on the ground.

'No…' she thought.

Without thinking she ran over to retrieve his body in hopes that he would still be alive.

"Konan don't!" yelled Xora.

Konan had already ran and got to Nagato's body, she picked him up and started back to the other leaf ninja. She turned around and saw the rage in Naruto's eyes; she's never seen him that bad even during his fight with Nagato. Konan got Nagato back with the others and checked his pulse. After searching she found one.

"He's still got a pulse, but it's very faint. Sakura I need your help." said Konan.

Sakura started using medical jutsu of Nagato's wounds. Konan continued to check his pulse and it got better, but Nagato was still unconscious, but alive. The sphere got so dark that it was impossible to see inside, all anyone could see was a blood red chakra ball. Neither the leaf ninja nor akatsuki anticipated this could ever happen.

"Karin can you see Naruto inside?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, he's still inside, but it doesn't seem like it's Naruto in there." said Karin.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, it seems like Naruto is a completely different person in there." Karin said.

As everyone gazed at the sphere it looked as if it was growing. At first everyone though they were going crazy, until the sphere touched a tree and destroyed it.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!!" yelled both Madara and Konan.

Everyone ran farther and farther back so no one would get hurt by the sphere. The sphere grew and grew until it was the size of a mountain. Everyone looked up and saw the growing stop.

"Madara what's going on?" asked Sasuke.

Madara kept looking up and didn't answer Sasuke, he was still astonished at what he saw. The sphere stared to compress into itself, but stopping at some odd angles and shapes, soon after the sphere took the form of a giant fox. Everyone looked in amazement and fear. The blood red chakra dissipated and a giant red fox with nine tails was in its place, it had its eyes closed for a minute, then it opened its eyes and looked around until it saw Madara.

"GUUUOOOOOOOOOOAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" the fox roared.

Everyone knew exactly what they were looking at. Both the leaf village and akatsuki's worst fears had become a reality. They were looking directly at the Kyuubi.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 18

Kyuubi vs Kyuubi

"GUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the Kyuubi roared.

Madara was terrified for the first time in his entire life, he was standing with the Kyuubi again, but this time he wasn't on good terms with it. Everyone took a closer look and saw this Kyuubi was a little different. It had dark red pigments around its eyes, and the rin'nengan eye, just like Naruto did, which put Madara into even more fear.

"Madara what's going on?" Sasuke asked again.

"Naruto released the Kyuubi, and now he is our opponent." Madara said.

"What?! You mean we have to fight that?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes, I don't know how he did it, but he called on it." Madara said.

"You have the real Kyuubi, cant you change and even the playing field?" Sasuke asked.

"Easier said than done. In order to change completely I have to give myself up to the Kyuubi, and I might not be in complete control." Madara said.

"Well if any of us are gonna survive you have to." Sasuke said.

Madara grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his cloak and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't get it. That Kyuubi is Naruto, I might not be myself if I change, and even if I were to change it would take all of my concentration and I cant exactly to that with a giant monster trying to attack me." Madara said.

"Maybe we can make a distraction." suggested Jugo.

Madara looked at him as if he had a death wish.

"Well it's the best plan we have, Madara. It might work." Oumara said.

Madara looked at the Kyuubi and knew it was their only hope.

"You'd better be damn good at distractions." Madara said.

Madara ran off and started focusing his chakra into turning into the Kyuubi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While he worked on focusing he found himself inside a chamber with nine doors, each one had a number on it. He walked over to the door that had the number nine on it and opened it. There were bars as if they were holding something it. Madara looked in and saw the Kyuubi's eyes staring back at him.

"Madara Uchiha, it's been so long" said the Kyuubi.

"That it has." Madara said.

"So you're my new host, and let me guess you want my chakra." Asked the Kyuubi.

"You know me all to well, but there's a situation, and I'm in no mood to have my body taken over." said Madara.

"Oh, do tell." said the Kyuubi.

"It seems your former host found a way to tap the chakra you left for him, and took it to the next level." Explained Madara.

"Next level?" asked the Kyuubi.

"He just transformed into you not even five minutes ago, and he has all of your qualities. Including your rage and power." said Madara.

"hahaha. Oh Naruto, I knew he would do great things, but I never expected him to get this strong so soon." said the Kyuubi.

"Will you lend me you power or not?" Madara asked.

"Hard to say Madara. You always treated me an animal, instead of a partner, and now you're asking me for a favor. I don't know if you deserve it." said the Kyuubi.

"I don't have time for your bullshit. If I don't transform then there's a chance I'll die." Madara said.

"Still thinking of only yourself. At least when I was with Naruto he treated me as his equal, even when I took control of him." said the Kyuubi.

"Listen you, I am your master, and you will do as I say." Madara shouted.

"HEHEHE. And if I refuse?" asked the Kyuubi.

"Ill kill you myself." Madara said.

"Not likely. When Naruto made that same threat I knew it was real. He would do anything to protect his friends, even if it costs him his own life. You on the other hand are selfish and power hungry, you wouldn't risk your own life to kill me. You even killed your own brother just to gain his power, all because you over used you own and lost it." said the Kyuubi.

Madara knew the Kyuubi was right, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Well I don't have to kill myself, and can just use my new eyes. I know you remember what my old eyes could do, and now I've added more power to them, so if you don't want to die then I suggest you give me your power." Madara said.

The Kyuubi just looked at him with and evil grin.

"You'll never change Madara. I will however give you my power for now, but I warn you it will cost you in the end." said the Kyuubi.

Just as he said the Kyuubi gave Madara the power to transform himself into the Kyuubi, and Madara left the chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The same sphere formed around Madara and he instantly began to transform.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the platform, the Kyuubi was fighting off the remaining members of akatsuki, and not letting them anywhere near the leaf ninja. So far nothing the akatsuki did had any effect on the Kyuubi.

"GUUOOOOAAAHH!!!" roared the Kyuubi.

The roar sent a shock wave and sent the akatsuki flying backwards. They were all on their backs, and the Kyuubi slammed all nine of its tails around the akatsuki.

"Sasuke, how much longer do we have to hold him off?" asked Suigetsu.

"I don't know, whenever Madara gets back." Sasuke said.

"GUUUOOOAAHH!!!!" roared something in the distance.

The Kyuubi looked into the distance and saw another Kyuubi with Madara's eternal mangekyo sharingan. The first Kyuubi let out a small roar, and jumped in front of the new one.

"Is that Madara?" asked Sasuke.

"That it is, he's transformed and now we just wait." Oumara said.

The two Kyuubis stared each other down, each waiting for the other to attack. The Kyuubi with Madara's eyes ran up and tackled the other. The two of them rolled around destroying everything in their paths.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki and the leaf ninja all jumped onto a cliff and watched the mayhem that went on below.

'This cant be happening.' Thought Sakura.

She was worried that Naruto wouldn't come out of the state he was in, and if he did who knows what kind of shape he would be in.

"This is a very glorious site. To think the world may never see another battle like this one. Kyuubi versus Kyuubi, the strongest of the bijuus. Be sure to take it all in." said Oumara.

"Hmm." muttered Sasuke.

He gazed at the fight, but looking at it from a different perspective. He saw it as two great titans going at it and only one of them would come out alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Kyuubis attacked each other as if they were fighting for territory or food. Neither one showing a sign of weakness. The (Naruto) Kyuubi slammed its tails on the (Madara) Kyuubi and sent it rolling around. It got right back up and pounced on its opponent. Biting and clawing at each other, rolling around and destroying the terrain. The two Kyuubis wouldn't stop for anything. The (Madara) Kyuubi started to release chakra and became surrounded by it. It then ran up and tackled the (Naruto) Kyuubi and sent it flying backwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto is that really you?' Sakura thought.

At times it was hard to tell which one was which, and usually it was hard to tell until they stopped moving and everyone took the time to find the one with the pigments around it's eyes. Above all that was the only way to tell the difference between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GUOOAAH!" roared the (Naruto) Kyuubi.

It ran up and pounced on the (Madara)Kyuubi and clawed at it for a while. They both rolled over several times. When they separated the (Naruto) Kyuubi slammed all nine of its tails onto the (Madara) Kyuubi, and forced it to stay down.

"GRRRRRR!" growled the (Madara) Kyuubi.

It was back to the two Kyuubis standing their ground. They started walking in a circle waiting for the other one to attack first for they could defend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ninja on the cliff watched like spectators during a tournament. Sasuke had a small laugh going on, then turned to Sakura with an evil grin. Sakura noticed his gesture and gave him a glare.

"Its funny Sakura, that monster down there was our friend. That thing was sealed inside him this whole time, and now he's nothing more than a common demon. Waiting to kill anything that gets in his way." Sasuke said.

Sakura clinched her fists and was about to land a punch on Sasuke's face, but Karin made it there before she did.

"Don't talk about my brother like that, you fucking pig." Karin said.

Sasuke rubbed his face where Karin hit him, and just looked back at her.

"You know the only reason any of you are still alive is because we want to see Madara kill Naruto for ourselves. Especially in a fight like this, it should be illegal to miss a fight this good." Sasuke said.

Karin grabbed him by the throat and landed another punch on him.

"When the time comes Sasuke, ill kill you myself." Karin said.

"Feisty are we Karin." said Suigetsu reaching for his sword on his back.

"Don't worry, Ill finish you off after I'm done with him." Karin said.

Sasuke got back up and continued to watch the fight between the two titans. He watched in awe as the (Madara) Kyuubi was biting the back of the (Naruto) Kyuubi's neck. His only regret is that it wasn't him out there giving Naruto the beating of his life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The (Naruto) Kyuubi threw the (Madara) Kyuubi off its back and slammed its tails on it again. The (Madara) Kyuubi dodged the attack, then opened its mouth and shot a blue fire ball at the (Naruto) Kyuubi, and landed a direct hit. The (Naruto) Kyuubi went down, and the (Madara) Kyuubi sent three more fireballs at its opponent, and all landed a hit. The (Madara) Kyuubi came closer and was ready to start back up on physical attacks again. The (Naruto) Kyuubi was trying to recover from those last four blasts, but it would take a bit longer than he hoped for to do it. The (Madara) Kyuubi slashed the (Naruto) Kyuubi's face a few times, and then slamming its tails on it as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura saw that Naruto was losing the fight, and was more worried than before. She tried to think of something she or anyone could do to help. Then she realized that Naruto had the same chakra receivers that Konan and Nagato have.

"Konan, is there any way you can give Naruto some of your chakra?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but I don't know how he'll act to it since he transformed." Konan said.

"Well please try, he's starting to get beat up pretty bad out there." Sakura said.

Konan turned to Karin and Xora and knew they had the same kind of chakra receivers that Naruto had. She handed Nagato to Sakura and was ready to transfer her chakra.

"Xora, Karin, Naruto needs our help more than ever now, please help him and give him some of your chakra." Konan said.

Konan, Karin, and Xora focused on giving their chakra to Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The (Naruto) Kyuubi was still getting pretty beat up on the battlefield, but instantly felt the power boost from Konan, Karin, and Xora, and was able to move out of the way before the (Madara) Kyuubi attacked again. The wounds on the (Naruto) Kyuubi healed themselves and it was ready to fight back. The (Madara) Kyuubi shot three more fireballs at the (Naruto) Kyuubi, and dodged all of them and tackled the (Madara) Kyuubi and sent it a great distance away.

"GUUOOOOAAAAHH!!!" roared the (Naruto) Kyuubi.

It stood on its hind legs with its front legs in the air, and roared at the sky. All nine tails soon curve upward and the tips pointed to the (Naruto) Kyuubi's mouth. The (Madara) Kyuubi got back up and shook the dirt and dust from itself. It looked at the (Naruto) Kyuubi and the position it was in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first no one thought anything of it about the (Naruto) Kyuubi's stance, but Sai knew what it meant.

"This is not good." said Sai.

"What do you mean Sai?" asked Sakura.

"The last time I saw this was when Naruto fought Orochimaru in the four tails state. This is the attack that destroyed most of the landscape, and that was only in the four tails state. Now that he's the real Kyuubi who knows what kind of damage he could cause." Sai said.

Sakura looked back and saw red chakra seeping out of Naruto, and some of it started to gather around his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The (Madara) Kyuubi saw this and knew to stop him before the attack was unleashed. It ran up and tried to tackle the (Naruto) Kyuubi before it could attack, but it couldn't move any further. It was almost as if someone put a force field between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The akatsuki couldn't figure out why the (Madara) Kyuubi couldn't move. Then Oumara looked over at the leaf ninja and saw Leaigha with both her palms pointed out at the battlefield.

'So she's stopping Madara from attacking.' Oumara thought.

He made hand signs and was ready to send a blot of lightning at her. He built up power and sent a green blot of lightning at Leaigha, but it was stopped by Xora. Oumara was pissed that he was guarding her. When he took a closer look he saw that all the leaf ninja except Konan were protecting her.

"So that's how you want to play?" Oumara asked.

He looked over at Sasuke and nodded.

"Fine, if Madara can't attack, then we can." Oumara said

Sasuke focused his chakra into directing lightning.

"Kirin." Sasuke said.

He pointed his fingers at the (Naruto) Kyuubi and a dragon shaped lightning bolt came striking down. Leaigha saw this and weakened the force field holding back Madara and created another force field over Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the (Madara) Kyuubi was able to move again it charged right at the (Naruto) Kyuubi and tried to land and attack, but by the time it made it over the (Naruto) Kyuubi finished its Demon Blast and launched it at the (Madara) Kyuubi. The blast landed a direct hit on the (Madara) Kyuubi, and sent it flying backwards into a mountain, and shattered it. A massive dust cloud rose up and covered the entire battlefield. No one could see anything in front of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karin, can you see anything?" asked Xora.

"No, the dust is too thick." Karin said.

Both akatsuki and the leaf ninja waited for the dust to clear to see what was happening. After a few minutes the dust cleared and everyone saw the (Naruto) Kyuubi was still standing. They took a closer look and saw the (Madara) Kyuubi was unconscious on the ground.

'No…Madara.' thought Oumara.

Everyone gazed in amazement and shock, Naruto had won, he defeated the leader of akatsuki in his most powerful form, however the question now was if the Kyuubi out there was Naruto, or something else. As the akatsuki gazed at the destruction the two Kyuubis caused, they could only wonder how they could get past Naruto in the state he was in. The (Madara) Kyuubi started to glow red and then started to shrink back down to his normal state. Everyone thought Naruto would change back to this old self as well, but there wasn't any sign of that happening.

"GUUUOOOAHH!" The Kyuubi roared.

Naruto started looked around until he saw the leaf ninja and akatsuki staring right at him. Everyone froze in fear of what might happen, Naruto didn't seem like himself, and had no intention of going back.

'This cant be good.' thought Sasuke.

Naruto opened his mouth and started gathering chakra into it.

"No, not again." Sai said.

Naruto started up on his attack again, and everyone started running down the cliff as fast as they could.

"Keep moving!" shouted Konan.

Both akatsuki and the leaf ninja just looked in front of them and didn't stop or look back. Sakura was among the first to make it to the bottom, she looked up and saw Naruto still gathering chakra.

'Naruto, what's happened to you?' She thought.

"SAKURA KEEP RUNNING!!" shouted Konan.

Sakura started running again and was with everyone again. Akatsuki went in the direction where Madara was, and the leaf ninja went the opposite direction. Naruto had the amount of chakra built up and released the Demon Blast again, and destroyed the cliff that everyone was on. Sakura turned around and saw the cliff crumble to the ground as if it were nothing to him. Konan saw her stop again and grabbed her shoulder to pull her in a safe direction, but Sakura wouldn't budge.

"Sakura what are you doing? You might get killed if you don't move to a safe spot." Konan said.

"No, you get everyone to safety. I'm going to save Naruto for once." She said.

"What are you talking about?! If we don't leave Naruto might accidentally kill someone!" Konan shouted.

Sakura pulled her arm out from Konan's grip and ran toward Naruto.

'What's going through her head?' Konan thought.

Konan saw the other leaf ninja were close by, and looked at Nagato. He was still unconscious, and barley alive. She knew that when Nagato ended up like this is what set Naruto off to become the Kyuubi. She turned to the other leaf ninja to tell them the new plan.

"Everyone head toward Naruto." She said.

"What?" asked Sai.

"You heard me, and I'm in charge of this mission. Head towards Naruto, that's an order." Konan said.

As confused as everyone was they did what she said.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sakura." Konan said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki found Madara's unconscious body on the ground and rushed to give him medical attention. Oumara checked his pulse and found it, he then opened his eye to see if his pupils would dilate or not. After a minute he found out the amount of damage Naruto did to him, and what he did to himself.

"He's still alive, but he's in a coma." Oumara said.

"What?!" Sasuke said.

"Yes, the blast that Naruto sent combined with the Kyuubi's chakra caused him to go into a coma. He could handle the power, but that blast was just to much for him." Oumara explained.

"How long will he be in it?" asked Sasuke.

"There's no telling, he could wake up today, or twenty years from now. He might even die while in it, but as long as we give his treatment everyday he'll survive." Oumara said.

"Is there any way to snap him out of it?" Sasuke asked.

"No, if we do that he could die in the process." Oumara said.

Sasuke turned around and punched a boulder causing it to crumble; he then looked up and saw Naruto still destroying everything he saw.

'How…how could he be this strong, How could he be stronger than me?' Sasuke though.

"Until Madara comes out of his coma I will be the leader of akatsuki." Oumara said.

"What, no way. I'm his successor I should be the leader until he recovers." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I've been a member of akatsuki before you were even born, I have the most experience, and knowledge of what could go wrong in his condition. I know you're egger to lead, but you have to think of your teammates first." Oumara said.

"Fine, but if you screw up even once I'm taking over." Sasuke said.

Oumara picked Madara up and akatsuki disappeared from the scene. Sasuke turned around and took one last look at Naruto. He was still destroying the terrain as if it were nothing.

"This isn't over Naruto." Sasuke said.

He ran to catch up with the other akatsuki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura continued to run towards Naruto in hopes that she could bring him back to himself. She arrived near his location and tried to get his attention any way she could.

"NARUTO!" she shouted.

She shouted his name, but got no response from him. She knew it would take more than calling his name, so she improvised. She ran over to a tree, built up chakra in her hands and destroyed it. Naruto looked over and saw the tree fall, however he knew he didn't do it.

"GUUUUOOOOAHH!!" roared Naruto.

Naruto turned around and continued to wave his tails around, sending strong gusts of wind everywhere. More trees got picked up from the ground by their roots and sent miles away. Konan and the others just arrived at Sakura's location and saw her destroying anything she could..

"What are you doing?" asked Konan.

"I'm trying to get Naruto's attention, if I can then I can bring him back." Sakura said.

"Then let me help." Leaigha said.

Leaigha put her hands out toward Sakura and made a chakra force field around her body. Soon after Sakura started levitating.

"Just stay still, and ill do the rest." Leaigha said.

Sakura nodded and let Leaigha levitate her up to Naruto's eye level.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted again.

This time she got Naruto's attention. He turned around, walked closer to her, and stared her in the eyes. She was so scared at this moment, even though she knew it was Naruto she still had a hard time believing she was right in front of him as the Kyuubi.

"GUUOOOAAH!!" Naruto roared right in front of Sakura.

She covered her face and body with her hands to block the roar.

"Naruto its me, Sakura. Don't you remember me?" Sakura asked.

"GRRRR!" Naruto growled.

He was showing his fangs and staring at her directly in the eyes. Her heart rate was racing, and she started to tear up. It seemed like he wasn't Naruto anymore, that the Kyuubi took over and it was what he had become.

"Naruto, please remember. I'm your friend." Sakura said.

"GUUUOOOAHHH!!" Naruto roared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think she's having any luck." said Karin.

"Give her more time." Konan said.

"Leaigha you may want to bring her down, it doesn't look like Naruto's gonna calm down. I'm sorry little brother." Xora said.

He made hand signs and started making a smoke bomb.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Konan asked.

"I'm not gonna let Naruto hurt anyone. If I have to use force I will, and this will only knock him out." Xora said.

"Stop that jutsu, that's an order." Konan said.

Xora stopped as Konan told him, but wasn't happy that he had. To.

"Give Sakura some more time, and if it comes down it we'll use the jutsu to knock him out, but only if when it's a last resort." Konan said.

Xora nodded. They looked back up to see if force would be needed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was trying her hardest to bring Naruto back, but nothing seemed to work. She looked at him, and he just looked back at her.

"Please Naruto, this isn't you. You've proven that you're stronger than the Kyuubi before, and you can do it again." Sakura said.

"GRRR!" growled Naruto.

Naruto just continued to growl at her, no matter what she did. She began to doubt herself, maybe she couldn't bring him back. She turned and looked at the cliff they were standing on while he fought Madara, then she remembered something about Naruto's last attack.

"He only attacked akatsuki." Sakura said to herself.

She knew the Kyuubi is naturally destructive, and will destroy anything it sees, but Naruto hasn't attacked her once, all he did was growl are her a few times. Maybe she could still bring him back completely. She looked down and was ready to come down.

"Leaigha, bring me down!" she shouted.

Leaigha nodded and brought her down.

"Anything?" Xora asked.

"Not yet, but I know that's Naruto and not the Kyuubi." Sakura said.

"How do you know?" asked Karin

Sakura pointed to the cliff, everyone looked and saw it was half destroyed.

"So, what about it?" asked Xora.

"We were standing on the part that's still intact, he only attacked the part akatsuki was on." Sakura said.

Everyone though that made sense, but why Naruto wouldn't change back is what confused them.

"I'm gonna try again, but this time I'm gonna do something different." Sakura said.

"You need our help?" asked Karin.

"No, Ill be ok." Sakura said.

She walked up to Naruto's paw and smashed the ground next to it to get his attention again. Naruto felt the shock wave, and looked down. He saw Sakura near his paw and just stared at her again.

"GUUOOAH!!" Naruto roared.

"Naruto, I know you're in there, please come back." Sakura said.

Naruto just looked at her with the same eyes as before. They continued to scare her, but she blocked that fear as best she could.

"Naruto, please I know you know who I am, that's why you won't hurt me." Sakura said.

Still nothing, Naruto just stood there staring at Sakura, Konan and the others thought they might have to use force to bring him back, but didn't want to do it too soon. Sakura started to tear up again, just the fact that he wouldn't answer was terrifying to her. Naruto has always been there for her no matter what the case was, he wasn't just another face in the crowd to him, he seemed to be the only person to notice or even care when she was down, or in trouble.

"NARUTO I LOVE YOU!" she shouted.

Sakura ran up to his paw and wrapped her arms around it. She started crying into his leg, thinking he wouldn't change back to the way he was, the way she remembered him. Naruto looked down at her, and for the first time since he transformed the look in his eyes changed, they weren't full of rage and hate, but something else. Naruto lifted his head in the air and let a roar out.

"GUUUUOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared.

He the started glowing red just like his chakra, Sakura looked up and backed away. At first she thought he was going to attack, but the chakra didn't hurt her this time.

'Naruto…' Sakura thought.

Naruto glowed red and started shrinking, and changing back to his human self again. He stood there right in front of Sakura with his eyes barley open. He was exhausted from the fight, and the transformation. Sakura and the other just looked at him, he was back to normal.

"'She did it.' thought Konan.

Naruto tried to lift his head, but couldn't find the strength for that. His vision was very blurry, and he hadn't felt this weak in years.

"Sakur…" Naruto started to say.

He collapsed on the ground. Sakura ran up and checked his pulse, she was happy to find one on him.

"We have to get them medical attention now." Sakura said.

Xora picked Naruto up and they headed back to the leaf village.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 19

Recovery

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes, they seemed like they weighed a ton, and his vision was extremely blurry. All he could depict was blotches of colors.

"Get Lady Tsunade, he's waking up." said a voice.

He still couldn't see very well or open his eyes all the way.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought to himself.

Tsunade rushed into the room to check on him. He finally found the strength to open his eyes, but still couldn't see very well.

"Naruto…Naruto look at me." Tsunade said.

He didn't respond very well to what she said. Se pulled a flash light out and shined it into his eyes, his pupils took a while to respond, but he did, and he looked at Tsunade.

"Hokage…" he said.

He started to gain his vision back completely and could see Tsunade. When she could tell that he was acting like himself again she decided to talk to him.

"Welcome back." Tsunade said.

He sat up, and felt a good deal of pain.

"Take it easy, you're just starting to recover." Tsunade said.

Naruto laid back down and looked at the ceiling with a depressed look.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"I couldn't save Nagato, or bring Sasuke back again." Naruto said.

Tsunade knew he only got this way when he failed his goal, but knew he was wrong about half that sentence.

"Well you're only half right." Tsunade said.

Naruto turned to her with a confused look. She just smiled at him and pointed to the bed next to him. His eyes widened when he looked over and saw who was in the bed.

"Nagato…" Naruto said.

He looked over at Tsunade with awe and sat back up and was wondering how he survived.

"How? I was sure I saw him die." Naruto said.

"If you hadn't given him some of your chakra he would have. Unintentionally you gave him some of the Kyuubi's chakra, and that's what kept him alive." Tsunade explained.

Naruto got a depressed look again, but for a different reason this time.

"So, I still have the Kyuubi's chakra inside of me." Naruto asked.

"Yes, but it saved both of your lives, and it seems like you used it for all the right reasons." Tsunade said.

Naruto was still trying to recover mentally, but he looked over at Nagato and smiled He was just glad he could save his brother from danger after all, now the only thing that worried him was if Tsunade could forgive him for everything he had done.

"Tsunade…are you going to let Nagato stay in the village?" he asked.

"I took that up with the council when you two were put in intensive care. Of course they wanted nothing to do with you or your family to live here, but I made it final that you're family can stay here in the leaf village, including Nagato." Tsunade said.

"Really?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes. If you could find it in you to forgive and protect him with your life then he disserves to stay, and you don't have to worry about the threats, I made it a law that if anyone discriminates against anyone with death threats, they'll be thrown in jail for life." Tsunade said.

"You know that won't stop them." Naruto said.

"I know, but it is a law, and those who break it will be punished." Tsunade said.

Naruto didn't know what to say. Tsunade has done so much for him over the years, and he wanted to find a way to repay her for everything.

"So when can we go home?" Naruto asked.

"Well you two have been here for a week now, so in a few more days, but no later than a month." Tsunade said.

"What?! I've been out for a week?!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, everything is fine." Tsunade said.

Naruto calmed down, and just couldn't believe that they were out for a week.

"Gees, I wonder what all could have happened in the week." Naruto said to himself.

"Not a whole lot, everyone who went on the mission to save you and Nagato are on suspension for the rest of the month." Tsunade said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I had no idea where they were or what they wee doing until they got back with you two. They're lucky I kept them out of jail." Tsunade said.

'They snuck out and risked jail time for me?' Naruto thought to himself.

After a while he wondered what akatsuki was up to. He knew he hadn't defeated them yet, and saw them flee the area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was enraged of what happened the past few weeks. No matter how he took his rage out on anyone or anything noting seemed to help. Oumara was giving Madara treatment five times a day, and stole machines to keep him alive while he was in his coma. Sasuke walked into the room and saw the rest of akatsuki just sitting around as if nothing happened, which really pissed Sasuke off.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Sasuke yelled.

"We're sitting, what's it look like?" said Suigetsu.

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu by the throat and held him up.

"I don't need your smart ass remarks right now." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu liquefied himself out of Sasuke's grip and sat back down.

"We should be attacking the leaf village for what Naruto did." Sasuke said.

"And what? Get killed by the Kyuubi ourselves? You know we can't match up to that kind of power, even Madara had trouble with him in that state." Kisame said.

"I'm sure Naruto is still in rough shape to, which means we need to strike now!" Sasuke shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SASUKE!" Oumara said.

Sasuke turned and looked at Oumara with pure rage in his eyes.

"You expect us to do nothing while they get away with what they did, and now they have every rin'nengan user on their side. If we don't wipe them out then we die." Sasuke said.

"And if we do attack then we die. Madara is our only hope until we get stronger. Right now none of us stand a chance against Naruto, let alone the entire village. Our best plan it to train ourselves until Madara is recovered." Oumara said.

"But we don't know how long that could take." said Sasuke.

"No, but he will live. The real Kyuubi is inside him, and will heal him quicker than any medical treatment ever will, and I will be treating him five to ten times a day, and the machines will keep him alive, so he'll heal one hundred times faster than a normal human. So until then the eight of you will train in a room I designed when Madara formed akatsuki." Oumara said.

"What's so special about this room?" Sasuke asked.

"Hehehe, the space time room is a training facility that I designed. You can get a month of training in a day. If you stay in there and train you will become ten times what you are now. There is a catch however." Oumara said.

"What would that be?" asked Suigetsu.

"Only one person can go in at a time, so whoever is in there will stay for one day and the rest will train outside." Oumara said

"What about you." asked Jugo.

"Both Madara and myself have already gone in there and trained for two years straight. We are the two strongest members of akatsuki, and have no more need to train in there anymore." Oumara said.

"So where is this space time room at?" asked Sasuke.

"Anywhere and Everywhere. You just have to know how to get there, but first you must gather supplies to keep Madara alive." said Oumara.

Every one looked at him as if he were crazy, which probably was the case.

"Ok, then we'll be back soon." Sasuke said.

They all turned back and looked at him wondering why he kept delaying their mission.

They walked out of the lair and went their separate ways for the time being.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan and Sakura walked into Naruto and Nagato's room to check on them. They were both happy, but a little shocked to seen Naruto was awake.

"Naruto" Sakura said.

He turned his head to see both of them just standing there in shock.

"Hey guys." He said.

Sakura ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine Sakura." He said.

"I know, but I was scared I wouldn't see you like that again." Sakura said.

She started to cry a bit in his chest, but they were tears of joy. She was just happy to see him recovering.

"How you feeling?" Konan asked.

"Well I'm ok, right now I'm just hoping Nagato will wake up soon." Naruto said.

Sakura let go of him as not to put him in more pain, and sat next to him.

"He might not wake up for another week. He suffered major damage from his Shira Tensei and the blast from Madara." Konan said.

"But he's going to be ok, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he'll just need a bit more time than you to recover." Konan said.

She walked over sat down by Nagato, and moved some of his hair out of his face. Then looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing him back." Konan said.

Naruto smiled. He was happy he brought him back, and couldn't wait for his recovery. The four of them could finally catch up on everything they missed out on each others lives. They would finally know what it meant to what having a family was. But he was still worried about what might happen. He knew akatsuki got away and would come back no matter what.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Akatsuki got away, didn't they?" he asked.

"Yes, they did, but right now you need to focus on getting better." said Sakura.

"Tell me…tell me what exactly happened, and don't sugar coat it." Naruto said.

Sakura and Konan hesitated to tell him, but knew they had to.

"You turned completely into the Kyuubi, and fought Madara. After you defeated him you turned to the rest of akatsuki, and attacked hem, but they got away. If it wasn't for Sakura we would have had to use force to bring you back to normal." Konan said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because I remember everything. I knew what I was doing when I was the Kyuubi. I wasn't possessed, that was me fighting out there." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I think you're just blaming yourself…" Sakura said.

"I ended the fight with Madara with a Demon Blast from my chakra, and then I used the Demon Blast of a cliff where you and akatsuki were standing. And you tried to save me Sakura, you came up to me and tried to get me to remember who I was." Naruto said.

"It was you…but why did it take you so long to change back?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I tried to, but the chakra had control over my emotions and until you helped me break free I couldn't." Naruto said.

Sakura and Konan were amazed that it was Naruto, and that he knew who they were. Every other time Naruto ever let the Kyuubi's chakra out he always lost himself, and didn't remember anything at all.

"Naruto we don't blame you for anything that happened." Sakura said.

"I know, but I wish I never changed. If I caused this much destruction then I should." Naruto said.

"Well, we have to get going. We just came to check on you and Nagato." Konan said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

Sakura gave him a hug before walking out. Naruto was glad that they came to see them. He looked back over at Nagato who was still unconscious.

"Get better soon Nagato." Naruto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the leaf village cemetery Xora was paying their respects to their fallen friend.

"Hai…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when the time came." Xora said.

He just looked at the grave marker and couldn't believe this was real. He tied his headbands to the stone.

"You've always be the best friend I've ever had. I just wish we had more time together." Xora said.

"None of us blame you Xora." said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Leaigha standing there with flowers in her hand. She walked over to the grave and laid the flowers in front of it.

"He wouldn't have blamed you, and neither do I." she said.

"I know, but I promised to protect you and him, and I couldn't do it when the time came." Xora said.

"You did the best you could. You protected both of us for years, and never once let us down." She said.

"I know. I miss him already." Xora said.

Leaigha wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"He knows we miss him, but he wouldn't want us to be sad over his loss." Leaigha said.

"Maybe so, but this is going to take some time to do." Xora said.

They both turned around and walked around the village for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin and Sai went up to the Hokage's office to talk with her about a few things.

"Hokage, do we have any books or scrolls on the Sage of the Six Paths?" Karin asked.

"We might in the library." Tsunade said.

"Is it ok if we look through them?" Karin asked.

"I don't see why not." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage." said Karin.

Her and Sai went into the library and looked through tons of books that might have anything to do with the Sage of the Six Paths.

"Karin, what exactly are we looking for?" Sai asked.

"Anything. If you seen the words Sage, Six, or Paths then read thought it a few time, then let me see it." Karin asked.

"Shouldn't we check the public library as well?" Sai asked.

"When it comes to that we will, but for now I have a feeling that we'll have better luck here." Karin said while skimming through a book.

"One more thing…why am I here?" Sai asked.

Karin dropped her book and tuned a bit red.

"Well I know you've looked though a lot of books before while on Naruto and Sakura's team, so you're the best choice for this." Karin said.

She picked the book back up and sunk her face into it.

"You look a little red, are you feeling ok?" Sai asked.

"Who me? Yeah, yeah I'm ok." Karin said trying to regain her composure.

She pretended to read for a bit and watched Sai.

'Who, he looks so much like Sasuke, and yet he's so calm and nice. Its like he's the prefect man.' Karin thought while trying not to drool over him.

After flirting for a bit she started reading again. They went through dozens of book and found nothing. Karin looked at the book shelves and saw they barley did any damage; there were still hundreds of books to go through, and then the public libraries as well.

"Well it looks like we'll be pulling an all niter Sai." Karin said.

She didn't mind it; in fact she was hoping it would happen. Even though he seemed emotionless and uncaring something just attracted her to him.

"Not really." said Sai.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"Well we cant be in here at night, Hokage lives here, we have to be out by the time Hokage is off work." Sai said.

'Damnit.' Karin thought.

Then an idea popped in here head.

"Will Hokage let us take them home for the night?' Karin asked.

"Don't think so, but the library will." Sai said.

"Good, when were done here we can go there and check some out." Karin said.  
Her hopes were restored; she would spend the night with Sai. She started to turn red again Sai noticed.

"Are you sure your not sick or something?" Sai asked

"Yeah I'm fine…" Karin said putting her hand behind her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still waiting for Nagato to wake up, it probably wouldn't happen any time soon. Nighttime soon came and he was ready to get some rest, and maybe Nagato would wake up soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan and Sakura were training together until their suspension was up, just because they could go on missions didn't mean they would stop becoming stronger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same went for the rest of the leaf ninja. They heard about how strong Naruto had become and were working to reach his level of ninja, and not resting until the did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere off in a far land, three ninja meet in the shadows to discuss plans for the future. Each of them possess one of the legendary eye techniques. A man who possessed the sharingan, a woman who possessed the byakugan, and a man who possessed the rin'nengan, who was presumed to be the leader of the three.

"So you're sure they'll be here?" asked the sharingan user.

"Positive, I have already foreseen it." said the rin'nengan user.

"The real question is will they be ready?" asked the byakugan user.

"When the time comes, they will be. However one of them will exceed the others and decided the fate of the world." said the rin'nengan user.

"That's if he can defeat the three of us of course." said the sharingan user.

"You know that's physically impossible. He wont even be able to get one of us to our knees." said the byakugan user.

"He doesn't need to defeat us, all he has to do is land one good hit on each of us, and then he will be ready for the task ahead." said the rin'nengan user.

"And what of the others?" asked the byakugan user.

"They will become strong, however if they become as strong as the one, then the world is in danger." said the rin'nengan user.

"You're sure he is the one?" asked the sharingan user.

"There is no doubt. He has proven himself time and time again. And recently he has become stronger than him." said the rin'nengan user.

Both the sharingan and byakugan users widened their eyes with shock.

"So, the fate of the world will be decided in just a few years. What happens if he doesn't successes?" asked the byakugan user.

"Then we step in and prevent total destruction." said the rin'nengan user.

"Isn't that against the gods will?" asked the byakugan user.

"No, we are allowed to interfere five time for the rest of existence, and we haven't use any of them up." said the rin'nengan user.

"But the gods currently sealed inside Mada…." Started the sharingan user until he was cut off.

"They wont be for much longer. If they question our methods, then Ill remind the gods of why they gave us these titles." said the rin'nengan user.

"So, it has started." said the byakugan user.

"That it has. Remember they will come to us on their own, and we mustn't force them to come." said the rin'nengan user.

The sharingan and byakugan users nodded their heads then gave a prayer, and walked back into the shadows. The rin'nengan user stayed another prayer, but for a different purpose than before.

"They will not fail, not as long as I become their sensei." said the rin'nengan user.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 20

Research, Training, Scouting, and Awakening

Sasuke went around from country to country to find the supplies Oumara asked for. Some of the things were hard to find, so he took breaks and trained for a bit.. He went to bars, tournaments, street fights, and prisons to find anyone he could fight just for the fun of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto just woke up and was still in his hospital bed, and he sat up and saw Tsunade examine on Nagato. He was still knocked out, but it seemed like he was coming along. Naruto wanted to say something, but didn't want to distract Tsunade. It seemed that she was finished, and he could talk to her.

"How's he doing?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked over at him when he asked.

"Well he's still out of it, but he should be up by tomorrow." Tsunade said.

'That's good.' Naruto thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai woke up with a book on his face, and Karin asleep in his lap. He grabbed a pillow, and slowly moved her head onto it without waking her up. He stood up and got a glass of water. He took a big gulp and started searching for whatever it was they were looking for. Soon after Karin woke up to, she grabbed her glasses and put them on, then looked up and saw Sai reading.

"Sai?" Karin asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Sai asked.

"No, I'm just surprised you're up before me." Karin said.

"Well I though I should let you sleep, so I started searching." Sai said.

They pulled the all niter like Karin wanted, but Sai didn't seem to get the concept of the all niter. She did want to get work done, but she also had other things on her mind.

"Well did you find anything yet?" Karin asked.

"Nope, I've searched every kind of sage I could think of and still nothing on the one we're looking for." Sai said.

"Well that sucks." said Karin.

"May I ask why need to look for the Sage of the Six Paths?" Sai asked.

"Well he created the ninja world, and all forms of jutsu. In a way you can say he's the strongest ninja in the world, and I remember Orochimaru talking about searching for him one day." Karin said.

"Why would he do that? If he created the ninja world he should be dead." said Sai.

"Orochimaru always believed he was still alive, and he wanted to learn from him, but could never find him. So I believe he's still alive as well, otherwise Orochimaru wouldn't have looked for him for so long." Karin said.

"Oh." Sai said.

They looked at each other for a bit and continued to search.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan and Sakura were training out in the field where her and Naruto would train while they were on team Kakashi. Each was trying to use their opponent's jutsu against them when Sakura noticed something unusual. Her hand was becoming surrounded by lightning.

"Konan hold on." Sakura said.

Konan walked over to her to take a look.

"I didn't know you could use lightning." Konan said.

"Neither did I." Sakura said.

"Hmmm, try using it in an attack." Konan said.

It took Sakura a minute to think about it, the only attack she's really seen lightning in was the chidori. She figured shed give it a try. She focused the chakra into the palm of her hand and added the lightning into it.

"Chidori!" shouted Sakura.

To her amazement she created it on her first try, she didn't even know she knew how to do it. She relaxed and cut it off.

"Well we know what your chakra element is." Konan said.

"You know I've always wondered, what are your elements?" Sakura asked.

"Mine, mine are earth, and water. When combined they made the paper element, which is my main, but if I wanted I could use the other two whenever I wanted." Konan said.

They took a break from training and walked around the village to grab some food.

"How do you think Naruto and Nagato are doing?" Konan asked.

"Well Tsunade said Nagato is recovering well, and Naruto is almost ready to leave. So they'll be back on mission soon enough." Sakura said.

"Yep, and when our suspension is up we can join them." Konan said.

"Yeah, but we still have three weeks of it." Sakura said with her head down.

They continued to walk until they ran into Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys, what's up." said Ino.

"Just training, nothing special." Sakura said.

"So how's the suspension?" asked Shikamaru.

Both Konan and Sakura looked at the ground in shame.

"Its so boring, we've had nothing to do but train." Konan said.

"Well that's what happens when you disobey Hokage." Ino said.

"INO YOU PIG!!" Sakura yelled.

Konan held Sakura back from doing anything else she might regret.

"Hey, relax Sakura." Konan said.

"If I wasn't restrained Id kill you Ino Pig." said Inner Sakura.

"So where's your boyfriends?" Ino asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

Sakura didn't know what she was talking about, but Konan did.

"You know, Naruto, Nagato. Ring a bell?" Ino asked.

"Yeah Nagato is ok, just waiting for him to recover." said Konan.

Sakura looked over at her with an odd look.

"You and Nagato are an item?" Sakura asked.

"You didn't know?" Konan asked.

"Well I had suspicions, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions." Sakura said.

"Yep, we've been together for a while." Konan said.

"What about Naruto, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"What about him?" Sakura asked.

"Aren't you two a thing?" Ino asked.

Sakura turned red when Ino asked that. She didn't exactly know how to answer her.

"Well, we're not together, but…" Sakura started to say.

"What the hell are you saying? You like him, and he likes you. What's the big deal?!" Inner Sakura said.

She just stopped and tried to think of something else to say, but before she could Ino had to point something out.

"Well you two just looked really close at the festival, that's all." Ino said.

"Well, we just went as friends." Sakura said.

"No…No, that wasn't just friends, you even kissed him." said inner Sakura.

"This is why I hate stopping for people sometimes. Its to much trouble on both parts." Shikamaru said.

"Anyways, we're gonna head off. Have fun." Ino said.

The two of them walked off and Sakura and Konan walked around some more.

"So, what is the deal with you and Naruto?" asked Konan.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I mean I like him, and I know he's liked me since we were at the academy, but I just don't know" Sakura said.

"When I knew I liked Nagato I just went for it. He knew me the best, and risked everything t protect me. It wasn't until we were in akatsuki that we actually became an item though. This is just what I say, go for it before someone else does." Konan said.

"Maybe you're right." Sakura said.

"Well it seems like all three of the Uzumaki men are alike." Konan said

Sakura let out a laugh and realized it was true. Nagato, Xora, and Naruto were very much alike, even though they hadn't met each other until just a month ago, anyone could tell they were related somehow.

"You think Karin is anything like her brothers?" Sakura asked.

"Probably." Konan replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Karin, could this be helpful?" Sai asked.

Karin went over to him and read the page a few times.

"Yes this could help. Mark the page down, but we still need more information." Karin said.

They've been reading all morning and most of the day, and finally made progress of their research. Now that they actually found something Karin could try and make a move on Sai.

"So, how did you get the name Sai?" Karin asked.

"Well it was given to me by Danzo, to be honest I don't know my real name." Sai said.

'Maybe I should ask different questions.' Karin said to herself.

She looked at him and tried to think of something to talk about.

"So, how long have you been friends with Naruto?" she asked.

"A while now, but not to long." Sai said.

'Ok then, this is going to be harder than I thought…' Karin thought.

It was then she would just ask the most obvious thing on her mind.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Karin asked.

Sai looked up at her with a blank face. Karin was turning red and started pulling on her collar a bit.

"No, I've never even though of anyone like that." Sai said.

'…great, this is going to be interesting.' Karin thought.

"Why do you ask?" Sai asked.

"Just wondering…No reason really." Karin asked.

Sai was still a bit confused about it, so he decided to try think of something to say.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Sai asked.

Karin turned redder and tried to answer.

"Well…umm…I…I." Karin started to say.

"Are you ok?" Sai asked.

"Yeah…I'm ok. Well I kinda had a crush on Sasuke, but that changed when I met this new guy I like now." Karin said.

"Hmm, who is it?" Sai asked.

Karin started to sweat, and her heart beated quickly.

"Oh, you don't want to know, trust me." Karin said.

"Is it someone I know?" Sai asked.

"Don't worry about it Sai." Karin said.

"Ok." Sai replied.

They both went back to reading. Karin was embarrassed about what just happened.

'Well technically I did say the name of the person I like, but he wont get it.' Karin thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chidori." Sakura said.

Her hand became surrounded with lightning and she ran up to a boulder and destroyed it with her new technique.

"So you really didn't learn that?" Konan asked.

"I'm serious; Kakashi sensei only taught it to Sasuke, and no one else." Sakura replied.

"Well that's not all true." said a woman's voice.

Sakura and Konan turned to see Anko standing there holding a newborn baby.

"Anko sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well I came because Kakashi wanted me to teach you how to control the chidori, and every other jutsu he bestowed upon you." Anko said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It was his dying wish. When you all went on the rescue mission he came to me, and told me if anything happens to him, that he would pass his powers to one of his students, and I was to teach you how to use and control them." Anko said.

The baby started to make some cooing noises, and Anko started rocking it back and forth.

"Awe. Anko is that your baby?" asked Konan.

Anko smiled and looked at the baby.

"Yes, this is my and Kakashi's son." Anko said.

"Whoa! You and Kakashi sensei?!" Sakura asked.

"Yep, well we hid it better than Asuma and Kurenai, that's for sure." Anko said.

"What's his name?" asked Konan.

"Raimaru." Anko said.

"Can I hold him?" Konan asked.

"Actually I was going to ask you to for a while." Anko said.

She handed Raimaru to Konan, and walked over to Sakura.

"When Kakashi died he gave you all of his power, and that includes all of his jutsu, and I promised him I would do this for him." Anko said.

"I get that much, but I have to know. How long, and when was your child born?" Sakura asked.

"Well we've been together for a while. I don't really feel like telling you how long, and Raimaru was born just a few weeks ago, but that's not the point right now. If you want to become as strong as Naruto and Sasuke you need to start training now." Anko said.

Sakura nodded her head and was ready to begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the akatsuki base Oumara was giving Madara his treatment and waiting the day he woke up. As he admistered the drugs Kisame walked in with twice the supplies Oumara asked for.

"Is this enough?" Kisame asked.

"That will do Kisame, now we just have to wait for the others and we can begin." Oumara said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin and Sai continued their search for any information on the sage of the Six Paths, and started having better luck.

"Karin, I think I found something else." Sai said.

Karin looked over what Sai had read and found more useful information.

"That's great Sai, we're making lots of progress." Karin said.

She bookmarked the page and put it with the others.

"Sai…" Karin said.

Sai looked up at her, and saw her starting to turn red again.

"Thanks for helping me with everything." Karin said.

"It's no problem." Sai said.

They went back to reading for a while, and Karin was mad at herself again.

'You just had a chance, why didn't you tell him.' Karin said to herself.

She just kept staring at him, but not enough for him to notice.

'Just do it…' Karin said to herself.

Sai was completely unaware of what was going on, he just kept his focus on searching.

"Sa……Sai…" Karin said.

Sai put the book down and looked up, the next thing he knew he was locking lips with Karin. He attempted to get into it, but didn't really know what to do. After a minute their lips unlocked and both of them turned red.

"I'm sorry…" Karin said.

She got up and was going to leave the room, but Sai stood up and grabbed her sleeve.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked.

Karin didn't turn around, she was too embarrassed, and felt rejected.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that" Karin said.

Sai only knew about what he read in books. he had no idea that he was the guy she liked.  
"Why?" Sai asked.

Karin turned around and was still as red as before.

"Because I did it without knowing if you wanted to." Karin said.

Karin saw no real expression on his face and thought it would be a good idea to leave him alone for a bit. She turned around to walk, but Sai grabbed her by her sleeve again, turned around and pulled her into a deep kiss. Karin was confused as could be, but she didn't care. Sai pulled her closer, and they just held each other. For the first time in his life, Sai just did what his instincts told him to do, and he was glad that he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the training field Sakura was putting her all into mastering Kakashi's techniques.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that." said Anko.

Konan just held Raimaru and watched. It seemed that when Sakura improved, Anko raised her expectations. Konan just looked at Raimaru as she held him, it made her motherly side come out. She wondered if she and Nagato would ever have a family of their own together.

"Come on Sakura, put more chakra into it." Anko said.

Sakura's hand was pretty beaten up from the jutsu, but she was doing her best.

'Come on! We can do it. It's the only way we can become stronger.' said inner Sakura.

'I know, but this is taking a lot out of me…how did Sasuke learn it so quickly?' Sakura asked herself.

She picked her hand up and started sending chakra into it. It took the form of lightning and started making crackling noises.

"Chidori!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura attacked a boulder and shattered it. She heard clapping behind her, and turned around to see Anko clapping.

"Well done. You've mastered the first form of the chidori. Tomorrow we'll move on to the more advanced forms of chidori." Anko said.

She walked over to Konan and picked Raimaru up.

"Remember, be here at sunrise, if you're not Ill come looking for you." Anko said.

Anko walked off with her son, and for the first time in a while Sakura felt like collapsing. She walked over to the tree where Konan was sitting and laid down.

"You ok?" Konan asked.

"Yeah…just gimme a minute." Sakura said panting.

"Wow, I've never seem you this worn out before." Konan said.

"Yeah, well Anko knows how to give a work out." Sakura said.

"We'll go see Naruto and Nagato before you start training." Konan said.

"Sounds great…" Sakura said still panting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat down with Xora and Leaigha and had a few shots of sake.

"So how are my brothers doing?" Xora asked.

"Well they're both doing well. I don't know what it is about Uzumaki men, but they're in critical condition one day, and the next they're fully recovered." Tsunade said before taking another shot.

"So they'll be out soon?" Xora asked.

"If Nagato wakes up they can leave as soon as tomorrow." Tsunade said.

"That's great." said Leaigha.

"That is, but I do want to know. How did Naruto turn into the Kyuubi if he's not the host anymore?" Xora asked.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but he seemed to have a good partnership with the Kyuubi when they were in battle, so I guess it was a gift to him for treating him well." Tsunade said.

"Do you think that could happen to me?" Xora asked.

Tsunade poured the three of them another shot, and placed the bottle down.

"It's possible, and you have complete control so I don't think you have anything to worry about." Tsunade said before she took her shot.

Xora looked over and saw Karin and Sai running towards them.

"Lady Tsunade." Karin said.

She was out of breath when she got to their table.

"Lady…Tsunade I've been looking for you...I was wondering if I could barrow these books for the night." Karin said.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Tsunade said.

Xora looked down at the spine of the books and saw the title.

'Ancient Ninjutsu, Legendary Ninja's, Sage Art's.' Xora read to himself.

"What do you need with that sis?" Xora asked.

"Well nothing yet, but if I find what I need then I might have found a way to control our rin'nengans to their fullest." Karin said.

"I wasn't talking about the books…" Xora said.

Karin took a minute to think of what he was talking about, then looked down and saw that she was holding Sai's hand. She turned red for a sec, then gave him a confused look.

"Come again?" she asked.

"You know what I mean." Xora said.

"Well thank you again lady Tsunade, I promise Ill return it tomorrow." Karin said.

"Take as long as you need." Tsunade said.

Karin and Sai walked out the door and Xora just kept his eyes on them.

"Xora, you shouldn't worry about her." Leaigha said.

"I know, but I have a sister and I'm allowed to be like this." Xora said.

"Young love…" said Tsunade before taking two more shots.

"Umm…Tsunade…I think you've had enough." said Leaigha.

"Why do you say that?" Tsunade asked.

"You just took a shot of soy sauce…come to think of it how did soy sauce end up on our table?" Xora asked.

"Xora I think you've had enough to." Leaigha said.

"What? Why me?" Xora asked.

"Because that soy sauce bottle has been here the entire time." Leaigha said.

"Fine we wont drink anymore." Xora said.

"Speak for yourself." said Tsunade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. He was ready to get out of the hospital, but knew they wouldn't let him just yet.

'I'm so bored, I wanna get out soon.' Naruto thought.

Naruto thought he heard some groaning noises, but then thought it was nothing. He heard them again, he turned to see Nagato had his eyes open and trying to talk.

"Nagato." Naruto said.

Nagato sat up and looked over at his little brother and tried to talk. Naruto saw that he was having trouble so he gave him a drink of water. He took a gulp and swallowed.

"Naruto…Thank you." Nagato said.

"Hey it was nothing. I'm just glad you're fine." Naruto said.

"You're such an idiot. I told you to leave me behind, but if you did then I wouldn't be here talking to you right now." Nagato said.

Naruto smiled and sat back down .

"So how long until we're out?" Nagato asked.

"A few more days, but not much longer…I hope." Naruto said.

"Well, maybe we can get the four of us together and catch up on the time lost." Nagato said.

"That sounds great." said Naruto.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto Kiryoku

Ch 21

Catching up

Naruto and Nagato were just finishing up their examinations and were ready to check out from the hospital. Nagato had been awake for two days now and looked like his old self again. Naruto couldn't wait to spend time with his brothers and sister, they've missed out on their entire lives, and they would never have to do that again.

"Ok, both of you are ready to leave. Nagato you need to take this medication twice a day for a week." Tsunade said as she handed the pills to Nagato.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Nagato said.

"Now stay out of trouble, and try not to end up here any time soon." Tsunade said.

"We wont." Naruto said.

Tsunade signed the rest of the papers, then handed them to the two of them to sign their names. After they did they were allowed out of the hospital. They walked out together and were immediately greeted by Xora, Leaigha, Sai, Karin, Konan, and Sakura.

"Well glad to see you two are in better shape." said Xora.

"Thanks…I think." Naruto said.

Tsunade walked out of the hospital and grabbed Nagato's shoulder.

"Nagato." She said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Nagato said.

Tsunade presented him with a Leaf village headband, and he was a ninja again. Nagato tied it to his waist and wore it proudly.

"I'll let you alone for now, but you will be called upon very soon." Tsunade said as she left.

"So, how you guys feeling?" asked Karin.

"Great actually." Nagato said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Karin said.

Nagato looked in front of him and saw Konan looking back. They just stood there for a minute and felt like they were the only people there. They both tried to say something to each other, but couldn't find it in them to say anything. Finally they both tried to break the silence, but still didn't know what to say. Nagato just wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in the air.

"Konan I'm sorry." Nagato said.

"Don't be, you're here and that's all that matters to me." Konan said.

Nagato let go and they were ready to start over.

"I'd really hate to break this moment, but I didn't make reservations to not show up." Xora said.

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"Follow me." Xora said.

Everyone started following Xora like he said to, they walked for a while and wondered where Xora was taking them. Konan noticed that Sakura was being a bit distant from the group and went to see what was up.

"You ok?" Konan asked.

"Yeah…just, I don't know." Sakura replied.

Konan looked forward and saw Naruto was walking, and she knew what was up.

"Nervous?" Konan said quietly.

"Very, I don't know what to say, or anything." Sakura discretely said.

"Just say what you feel, trust me." Konan said.

Sakura felt a bit better when Konan talked to her. Since she became a member of the Leaf village, both Konan and Sakura became good friends, and it comforted her a lot to have someone to talk to about anything without feeling awkward. Everyone walked a bit longer and ended up at the same barbeque that Konan took Naruto to during their training sessions. They walked in and were seated at the biggest table there was. Everyone got drinks, ordered their food, and started catching up on what they missed out on. It was one of their happiest moments of their lives.

"So Karin, when did you and Sai…" Naruto tried to asked.

Karin started to turn red and hesitated to answer the question.

"Well…not very long." She said before taking a drink.

Everyone let a small laugh out and Karin turned even redder, Sai didn't know why this happened to her, but tried to act like he did. Time flew by like crazy, but it was on the best times any of them had.

The bill came and Xora paid it. He then took everyone to Tsunade's office for an announcement.

* * *

Oumara awaited the return of the other akatsuki members, and the supplies he asked for. He currently gave Madara treatment as he needed, he only hoped that he would wake up soon and everything could go into play. The boulder opened and Sasuke, and Jugo walked in with the supplies Oumara asked for.

"This all you need?" Sasuke asked.

Oumara looked it over and saw more than he asked for.

"Yes this will do." Oumara replied.

"Now, can you show us the training room you were talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Patients Sasuke, Suigetsu hasn't returned from his mission, and there are some things you need to know about the room." Oumara said.

"What mission?" Sasuke asked.

"A mission I personally gave to him." Oumara said.

Sasuke walked away and into another room, the only thing on his mind was what happened back at the cloud village base.

"Naruto…." He said.

* * *

The Uzumaki family walked to the Hokage's office for the new she had for them. The entered the office with Tsunade drinking a bottle of sake.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Tsunade said.

"What is this about Tsunade-sama?" Karin asked.

"Your parents." Tsunade replied.

Everyone stood there and wondered what Tsunade was going say. The only real thing they knew was that their father was The Fourth, and their mother carried the rin'nengan gene.

"Naruto was not supposed to know about this until he was eighteen, but since Nagato and Xora are the sons of Minato and are twenty one, I feel I can give this to you four now." Tsunade said as she reached into her desk, and pulled a document out along with a key

"This is the deed and key to the Namakaze compound. It's your new home." She said.

Xora took the deed and the key and bowed to Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." They said.

"Keep each other safe. You of all people know how important family is." Tsunade said as they exited the Hokage's office

"Wow, I had no idea we had our own compound." Naruto said.

"Well, we should start moving our stuff into it first, then it'll be ours." Xora said.

With that Karin, Nagato and Xora walked to the inn where they were staying, as Naruto walked to his apartment and gathered his stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Suigetsu soon returned to the base only to be greeted by an enraged Sasuke.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey I had to get a lot of things done." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke walked out of the room to get Oumara and get on with his training.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Suigetsu asked as he wiped blood off his sword.

"He's still pissed about what happened." Kisame replied.

Kisame saw the blood and became intrigued about his mission.

"So what was so special about your mission?" Kisame asked.

Suigetsu smiled and placed the sword on his shoulders.

"Let's just say I've accomplished what Zabuza failed at." He said.

Kisame's eyes widened at the young swordsmen.

"You killed the Mizukage?" Kisame asked.

"That I did." Suigetsu replied.

Oumara walked out of the room and was ready to explain the "rules" of the training room.

"Ok now that everyone's here we can get on with the training." Oumara explained.

He had everyone attention and was ready to get this over with so he could give Madara his treatment.

"Now before any of you go into the training room there are many rules you need to know. First, only one person can go in at a time, any more and the world will collapse itself, second, one week will pass in the real world, but it will feel like a month in the training room, so bring enough supplies such as food, water, and any equipment needed for the training. You can assimilate any battle field or terrain you desire just by describing it to the training room, but the most important part is the after effects, once you exit your body will need at least one month before you can go back in." Oumara said.

"What do you mean we have to wait another month before we can go back in?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke if you go back in before your body is recovered you will die upon entering. I designed the training room to give you power, but it will take its toll over time. All good things come with a price. Now who's first?" Oumara asked.

Sasuke stepped forward and Oumara cracked a smile.

"Alright Sasuke step through." Oumara said.

Sasuke looked around and saw nothing but a wall there. He thought Oumara's old age was finally getting to him.

"Well?" Oumara asked.

"There's nothing there, it's just a wall." Sasuke said.

"I already told you Sasuke, it's anywhere and everywhere, you just have to find it for yourself." Oumara said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and stepped forward. He walked toward the wall then stopped and looked at Oumara.

"Go on, just remember you have one week in this time, then one month before you can go back." Oumara said

Sasuke stepped toward the wall again and realized he was in a different room. It was endless black and white checkered pattern no matter where he looked.

'Is this it?' Sasuke thought to himself.

He thought about the Valley of the End and the area started to take the shape of the Valley.

"Well I could get use to this." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Where did Sasuke go?" asked Jugo.

"He entered the training room, and soon he will be stronger than ever before." Oumara said.

Akatsuki were amazed that the training room was real, and were ready for when it was their time to enter.

"So what do we do until Sasuke comes out?" asked Kisame.

"Well, you all will need supplies and I will need new ones as well. So your new mission is to gather food and anything I ask you to get." Oumara said.

He walked back into the room with Madara and continued his treatment. Akatsuki were bored and had a new mission to do, but these missions they've been going on sucked. They were use to killing and fighting hunter nin, but being some old mans personal shoppers.

* * *

In a thick cloud of mist in the Wave country, and elderly man walked to the grave site of Zabuza Momochi, but it wasn't Zabuza he was there to see, it was Haku. He knelt on the grave and read the tombstone, he was at the right location. He rolled out a scroll and summoned a shovel. The man started digging until he hit the wooden coffin, he pried the coffin open and smelled a decaying body in a kimono and a hole in his chest. The man looked at the body, placed his hand onto the body, he then made a hand sign and placed a seal on the corpse and his chest.

"Hey you! What the hell do you think your doing?!" shouted a man in the distance.

The old man jumped out of the hole and saw it was one of the mist ninja who was sent here to watch the grave.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer." The mist nin said.

"What business of yours is it if I'm here?" The old man asked.

"Grave robbing is against the law, now I'm going to have to take you in." the mist nin said.

"I wasn't robbing the grave." The old man said.

"Regardless, it is illegal to dig up a grave, now come with me." The mist nin said.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." The old man said.

The mist nin pulled a kunai out and was ready to fight. The old man made one hand sign and looked at the mist nin.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors." The old man said.

The water vapor in the air started to form mirrors of ice around the mist nin and the old man, then the old man walked into one of the mirrors and reflected in every mirror.

"Wha…What is this?" the mist nin asked.

"My blood line." The old man said.

The mist nin felt a sharp pain all over his body, and collapse from the pain. His vision started to get blurry and it became hard to breathe. The mirrors disappeared and the old man looked at the open grave to see the decayed body regaining his skin and body features back. The hole in his chest closed up and there was skin where the decay was. His skin was glowing with life and for the first time in many years, Haku opened his eyes and saw the world. Haku looked around but didn't react to anything. The old man walked up to him and place his hand on his shoulder.

"Haku, do you remember me?" the man asked.

Haku looked at him for a few minutes, then shook his head. The man got a look of disappointment on his face, but wanted to help Haku more than anything.

"Haku, please come with me. You'll be safe with me." He said as he extended his hand toward Haku.

Haku just looked at the man and felt comfort, even though he didn't know who he was or where he came from. Haku took his hand and the walked into a boat toward Kiri.


End file.
